His and Her Incomplete Unfinished Story
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Her Road". Broken hearts and relationships are healed in this story. New challenges and beginnings are on the horizon as well.
1. New Horizons

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: The Cemetery**

**Situation: A memorial service for Ronan (Victor and Ruby's stillborn son)**

**Naveen's p.o.v**

All the sadness in the air makes me want to hold my wife tighter. We were almost in Victor

And Ruby's shoes once. Thankfully, Raven survived her difficult premature birth. She is now

Nineteen years old. She has graduated from high school. Her dream is be a chef and to own

a restaurant. Tiana and I have allowed her to work with us on our food truck. "Ronan was

our miracle baby. There were complications with the pregnancy. That's why Ruby was

induced and delivered early at seven months. I helped her to bring him into this world" an

emotional Victor recounts bringing me back down to reality. My heart aches and breaks for

Vincent and Ruby. Nobody especially them deserves to lose a baby.

* * *

**Place: Rumple's Family Burial Plot**

**Situation: Ronan's memorial service**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Rumple left behind his ashes and family burial plot for me to take care off. I believed Rumple

wouldn't mind if Ruby and Vincent buried their son in the family burial plot. They

appreciated my help and support. We were not yet done mourning and burying Ronan when

a livid Drew appeared. Her eyes burned right through my soul. I could feel the darkness

rising up in her. I tried to embrace her, but she pushed me to the ground. "My daughter is

missing. Dr. Facilier probably took her. What the hell did you do to him this time? Please

don't play the rape or miscarriage card" Drizella snapped at me.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

Her eyes burn right through my soul. I feel as if I am attending my own funeral. She wants

for me to tell her the truth. I have a feeling it is going to be a long and rough day for us.

She will probably put my ashes in an urn next. Even now we swim and explore the deep end.

* * *

**Place: Mulan and Shang's house-A Nursery**

**Mulan's p.o.v (she is heavily pregnant with a baby girl at the time)**

Frantically, my husband Shang storms into the nursery. I have been preparing for our

daughter's arrival. I am so startled that I fear my water may break. "Please slow down and

breathe" I instruct Shang. He catches his breath before speaking further. "Mulan, babies

and children have been disappearing all over town" Shang informs me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Princess Kwan-Yin (the grown up version of Mulan and Shang's unborn daughter)

Among all my sisters, Father found favor with me. I was well educated and wise.

My father wanted me to be his wanted my husband to be the next future king.

I had no desire to be queen or be married. He arranged for me to get married anyway.

I discovered and joined a convent on my way to the wedding ceremony. The nuns

mistreated me at the convent. I still carried out my duties such as helping those in need.

Father raided the convent and forced me to return home with him. He sentenced me to

death for disobedience. Divine intervention saved my life. I became a goddess of mercy.

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

Place: Henry's writing studio

Shay aka Kwan Yin's p.o.v

"You summoned me. How may I help you?" I remind Henry. "Lucy has disappeared. Jacinda

has been looking for her nonstop. A curse or something else has made all of the babies and kids to

vanish" Henry informs me. "What does their disappearance have to do with me?" I wonder. "You

are my ghost writer. You are a goddess of mercy. You have helped those, unborn or simply

lost crossover" Henry recounts.

* * *

**Time Period: Shay's birth**

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Mulan's p.o.v

"Again, Mulan, Push" Doctor Whale instructs me. "I can't do this. It is too hard" I complain. Normally

I am the strong and tough one. I can handle anything that is thrown my way. Who knew giving birth

could hurt so much? Thankfully, Shang and Aurora are here to support me through this difficult time.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Situation: Shay's actual birth

Mulan's p.o.v

The baby has started to crown and my back is hurting really bad. "My back is hurting. These pillows

are not helping me at all" I complain in the mist of pushing. "I got you. I will provide extra body

support for you" Shang insists. I lay my head against his chest and absorb his warm body heat.

He puts pressure on my big swollen stomach. I relax my muscles and hold my legs open.

Shang, Aurora, and Dr. Whale cheer me on nonstop. Apart of myself doubts I can safely bring Shay

into the world.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Situation: Shay's birth

Shang's p.o.v

"It hurts and burns. I can't do this anymore" an exhausted Mulan complains. "You are experiencing a

burning ring of fire. The baby is crowning at last" Dr. Whale informs Mulan. After a long difficult

labor and pushing process, Mulan is more than ready to welcome Shay into the world. Aurora

and I continue to offer her words of encouragement. Unfortunately, Shay is born blind.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

Place: Mulan's recovery room

Mulan's p.o.v

Shang and I have decided to name our daughter Shay Joy. Who knew Shay's birth would bring all the missing babies and kids back home? She is some kind of hero. Maybe that is why the universe spared her life. Anyhow, here I am alone in a recovery room. I am swooning over Shay who is sleeping in my arms.

* * *

**Shay's p.o.v (the grown up version)**

I can feel someone kissing my forehead. "Something is wrong. I can't see" I complain to him or her.

The person places my hand on her or her cheek. "Its me, Shay, your dad. You are in the hospital.

You took quite a tumble out of the canal. You rescued all those who were lost and missing.

Unfortunately, you are now blind" my dad informs me. "Shay, I am so sorry. I had no idea that

you would become blind. Your infant self is blind as well. I should've sent you to that realm,

the canal aka purgatory" Henry apologizes.

**Shay's p. o.v**

Dad helps me into a wheelchair and then escorts me to a room that is located across

the hall. I can hear Dad and Henry talking to a young woman whose name is Mulan.

Mulan has just recently given birth to a baby girl. Surprisingly, Mulan is my mom.

I am caught off guard when Mulan acknowledges me as her daughter. She

allows me to hold Baby Shay aka my newborn baby self. I wonder if this

world is big enough for the both of us or if one of us will have to go?

* * *

**Place: The Canal-A Type of Purgatory**

Shay's p.o.v

Spontaneously, all of babies and kids living in Storybrooke disappeared. Everyone assumed

Jafar or Dr. Facilier kidnapped them. Jafar and Dr. Facilier were innocent in this case. My

former classmate and coauthor, Henry Mills created a new different realm by which he called The

Canal.

**Shay's p.o.v**

Our paths in life are very different, but we will collide again soon. Our longest darkest hour

and day is still yet to come. I have a voice, but I depend on you to make the right choice.

Even now you know what you must do. Even if it may lead to my demise, you disarm me.

* * *

**Henry's p.o.v**

Regina's house is my first stop on my apology world tour. Mom greets me with a hug and kiss, not

knowing that I have come to repent. She offers me milk and chocolate chip cookies. I savor and

cherish this precious moment. "I helped Mommy to bake the cookies" Solomon boasts. "I am

glad you are home" I tell him. "You and Shay are heroes for rescuing all the missing babies and

kids" mom praises me.

**Regina's p.o.v**

I enjoyed his presence until he released a huge bombshell. "I am responsible for making all

the babies and kids to disappear. I put Shay's life in jeopardy. She is now blind because of

me" He confessed. "Henry, I almost lost Solomon. What the hell could possess you to do

such a horrible thing?" I yelled at my son. "At least I didn't take Avalon away from you"

Henry argues increasing my anger and disappointment in him. Avalon appears instantly at

the mentioning of her name. She had been reading or journaling upstairs in her room. "I

heard somebody, perhaps Henry, call my name. How may I be of help?" she asked. "We

don't need your help. Henry and me are having an intense argument" I explained to my

daughter. Avalon takes Solomon back upstairs with her.

* * *

**Henry's p.o.v**

Angry, I slammed the door right behind me. I forgot to tell Mother goodbye. She didn't chase after

me. I was totally worthless and useless to her. I bet she wished I was never born. I bet she

regretted adopting me. I encountered even more chaos at my house. Jacinda and my

former classmate Violet worked together to bring me down. Shay was stuck in the middle

of our drama. I was torn between erasing Shay or myself from existence. Before I

could make a final decision, my body waged war against me. I started to experience

shortness of breath and chest pains. I blamed my physical aliments on stress and anxiety.

A celestial being calling my name drowned out Lucy's loud intense sobs and screams.

* * *

**Time Period: Henry's dream and possible reality**

Place: The Edge of All Realms

"Henry" my guardian angel's voice repeats. I open my eyes and notice my grandpa looking

Down on me. He helps me off the ground. "I can see you. Am I dead?" I wonder. "You had a

heart attack, but you are not dead" Grandpa assures me.


	2. Elijah, Nikki aka Nicolette, & Dawn Ava

Time Period: The Edge of All Realms

Henry's p.o.v

Father greets me with a hug and kiss. Gideon waves hello to me. "It is good to see you again, son"

Father tells me. "I am happy to see you too" I respond. "Hello again my grandson Henry" Belle

acknowledges me. Adorable triplets, one boy and two girls, follow right behind her. I can see traces

of Jacinda and myself in their facial features. They are shy and nervous around me. Belle speaks on

their behalf. "Their names are Elijah Maurice Mills, Nikki aka Nicolette Mills, and Dawn Ava Mills"

she introduces them. "Mills?" I gasp in shock. "Elijah, Nikki, and Dawn Ava are your kids. They

haven't been born yet. Jacinda is currently eight weeks pregnant with them. I bet she hasn't told you

or she doesn't know herself" Belle informs me. My mind is spinning. "Please don't

give up hope. Please don't erase yourself from existence" Grandpa strongly advises me.


	3. An Unexpected Announcement and Proposal

Time Period: The Present Reality-The Hospital

Jacinda's p.o.v

"It is all your fault that Henry had a heart attack" Emma yells at Regina. "Henry created this chaos.

He gave himself a heart attack" Regina argues. I fear they might get into an actual physical fight.

I am in no shape to play referee. Nobody knows I am eight weeks pregnant. I planned to tell

Henry about my pregnancy until Lucy went missing and I discovered he was responsible for her disappearance. Anyhow, I feel sick to my stomach at this present moment. Drizella hears me vomiting in a bathroom stall. "Jacinda, you are pregnant"

my sister assumes immediately. "I am not pregnant. Sometimes I vomit when I

am stressed especially right now. I am worried about Henry and that is all" I lie hoping

she will get off my case. "I don't believe you" she yells leaving the bathroom. Quickly,

I clean up myself and rejoin my family in the waiting area. "Jacinda, Henry is awake. He wants to see you" Doctor Whale informs me. "Please take me to him at once" I request nicely. Dr. Whale does what I ask. Shockingly, Henry already knows about my pregnancy. He claims he met our unborn triplets in Heaven. Their names are Elijah Maurice Mills, Nicolette aka Nikki Mills, and Dawn Ava Mills. Given the circumstances, he proposes to me again. I am super excited because I have always wanted us to renew our vows.


	4. This Arcade

A broken heart is all thats left. I'm still fixing all the cracks -Duncan Laurence, Arcade

Violet's p.o.v

I treat Shay to lunch at the lunchroom. She still hasn't recovered her sight. I don't understand why she is blind if Henry and her broke the curse. "Thanks for lunch, Vi. You are such a good friend" Shay compliments me. "You are the real hero here" I deflect. "I was Henry's sacrificial lamb. I am nothing but a blind young woman now" Shay reflects. "We used to be the three musketeers in high school" I recall. "We need to stop allowing Henry to play Russian Roulette with our lives" Shay vents. I freeze for a brief moment. I am feeling a little bit lightheaded and crampy. I rest a hand on my lower abdomen where my 14 week old fetus has been growing. "Vi, you are awfully quiet. What is the matter?" Shay asks me. "I am not okay. I have to go. I apologize for leaving you so soon. Thanks for lunch" I farewell my friend and former classmate. My anxiety and cramps increase as I make my way to the bathroom. What happens next is a blur. I remember collapsing into a woman's arms. "Violet, its me Regina. I got you sweetheart" she whispers.


	5. I Miss You So Bad I Don't Forget You

I miss you. I miss you so bad I don't forget you. Oh, its so sad -Avril Lavigne, Slipped Away

Violet's p.o.v

I wake up with intense painful cramps. I discover myself in a hospital bed and tied up

to many tubes. I grab ahold of Regina. "Breathe, Violet, Breathe" Regina instructs me.

"Something is wrong with my baby. I am a lot of pain" I inform Regina and Dr. Whale.

"You are losing your baby. The next step is a D&C procedure" Dr. Whale explains.

"No!" devastated, I cry and scream into Regina's arms. "I am going nowhere" she

promises me. "Is there anyone like the baby's father that the hospital can contact?"

Dr. Whale asks. "The baby's father, my husband Christian Jones, died in a helicopter plane

crash eight weeks ago. He was on a business trip. You can contact my dad" I sob.


	6. Mourning Morning Glory

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Regina witness Violet lose her baby

Regina's p.o.v

Violet's dad appeared just in enough for the surgery. He had been undergoing chemotherapy in a different part of the hospital. He thanked me for looking after Violet in his absence. "I have to urinate really badly" Violet alerted her dad, Dr. Whale and me. "You are about to go to the operation room for surgery. You can use the bathroom before surgery" Dr. Whale sympathized with her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him

until I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye

on her and provide a daily status update.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple was kind enough to bring Avalon to my office. I felt a little guilty for taking Ava out of class. The mother in me didn't want to go another day without seeing her.

She was my only biological child after all. "You are beautiful. You are a combination of Mr. Gold and me" I compliment Ava in the present time. "Are you and Mr. Gold my

parents?" Rumple asks on Avalon's behalf. Avalon has been deaf since birth. "Yes, we are your parents. A dark curse separated us a long time ago when you were a baby" I explain. Teary-eyed, Avalon

hugs and kisses us then. She desires to start a new life with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

His heart races when I enter his shop. He wonders if he has broken any rules. My answer is

no. I want a kiss instead of a favor from him. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the

surface. He rubs my stomach and his power flows through me like an electric shock. I

claim I feel movement, perhaps a growing fetus. He is completely blown away. He never

wanted me to get pregnant.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Pawn Shop

Regina's p.o.v

"If you here for a kiss, I am not interested" Rumple tells me upfront. "Do you remember our previous

make out session in the pawn shop?" I ask him. "Yes. What about it?" He pressures me. "I have a tiny

gift for you" I offer him. He unwraps the tiny box and his eyes grow big with shock. "What is this

thing?" He wonders holding up the pregnancy test stick. "That thing that you are holding up is a

pregnancy test stick. Women take these tests to find out if they are pregnant or not. My test results

turned out positive. I am pregnant with your baby" I explain. "When we kissed, I felt my power

leaving my body. I knew it was a possibility that I would impregnate you. Apart of myself was in

denial. I have already developed a strong connection with our unborn child" Rumple confesses.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke-Regina's house-The Den

"You are going to be a big sister" Rumple and I announced to our teenage daughter Avalon. Avalon was amused and yet confused. "You two are divorced. How can you have

a baby?" she asked us. "Sometimes divorced couples such as your mom and me can have fun" Rumple explained. "We didn't make out. All you did was touch my stomach. I

became pregnant immediately. We are having a magical baby" I corrected him. "Avalon was a magical baby" he reminiscence. "I'm not human" Avalon chuckled. "Your dad

sped up the pregnancy. I am already fourteen weeks along. The baby will be here before we know it. We must prepare for its arrival asap" I stressed.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

"You can't have this baby. It is not human" Rumple warned me. "It is not a demon. It is a magical baby. You

sped up the pregnancy. I am in the safe zone. I am already fourteen weeks along" I reminded him.

"Your optimism means nothing. You are still in danger"He argued. I tried to fight back my tears

and words. Avalon was torn between us. Belle took Rumple's side. "Rumple is right" she defended

him. Belle pulled a book about high-risked pregnancies off a nearby shelf. I rejected her kind

gesture. I departed from them with these haunting words, "he's my son and my heart". Avalon

and I left the library taking a piece of Rumple's heart with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: A small private vow Renewal Ceremony-A Promise Ring Ceremony in the forest

Regina's p.o.v

"Do you promise to be Regina's loyal companion again?" Archie asked Rumple. "I do" Rumple vowed

placing a promise ring on my right finger. "Do you accept Rumple's friend request?" Archie asked

me."I do" I smiled placing a promise ring on Rumple's finger. Since Rumple was married to Belle, he

kissed my cheek instead of lips. He didn't pull away when I hugged him. Belle and Avalon were

absolutely happy for us. After the ceremony, Rumple and I had a lovely reception at his pawn shop.

Rumple and Belle gave me a raddle and a blue blanket for my unborn son. Rumple and I

planned to name him Solomon. Avalon was given a snow globe for a gift. Rumple placed a

protection spell over Solomon, Avalon, and me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Hospital in Storybrooke

Situation: An Ultrasound test

Regina's p.o.v

"This is your baby at twenty weeks" Doctor Whale shows me. Rumple is not here to share in this

happy moment with me and that is okay. Just as when I begin to think I don't matter to Rumple

anymore, he shows up. "Hello, Mr. Gold" Doctor Whale addresses Rumple. "I am aware that the

mayor, Ms. Mills is pregnant. As an elder of the community, it is my job to look after her" Rumple

informs Doctor Whale. "Well ok" Doctor Whale chuckles. "The baby is developing quite well" Rumple

observes looking at the screen. "Definitely" I agree with him. Doctor Whale gives us two separate

copies of the sonogram. We bid him farewell and then go on our merry way. Rumple escorts me

to my car. He presents me with a beautiful blue baby blanket. Belle and him made this blanket for

my son Solomon. I thank Rumple with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Regina's p.o.v (pregnant with Solomon)

I visit Rumple's pawn shop because I want to inform him about what has been going

on with my pregnancy. Unlike previous times, I don't have him all to myself. He is

deep in conversation with an elderly woman that I never seen before. She has

pretty gray hair and glasses. "This is Gloria. Gloria was Mother Goose in a different

lifetime. She comes from a land of nursery rhymes" Rumple reveals to me.

I am totally lost, confused, and shocked. Gloria gives me a tight bear hug.

"I am sorry for your future loss. Your unborn son will complete my story though.

He is Little Boy Blue" Gloria drops on me.

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Library

Regina's p.o.v

Consequently, I encounter Belle and Rumple at the library. It is not my goal to create any drama

with them. Belle decides to address the big elephant in the room. "You are carrying my husband's

baby" Belle confronts me. I put a protective hand on my growing baby bump. "We didn't have sex.

The baby's conception was immaculate" I defend Rumple and myself. Rumple doesn't back me

up. He is beside himself. "You and Rumple still had an affair whether you and him made love or not"

Belle argues. "You are right. I apologize for coming between Rumple and you" I surrender. "Although

I would like for you to leave the library, you do have a right to be here" Belle invites me.

* * *

Time of period: The Morning of the miscarriage

Regina's p.o.v

I wake up with extremely painful cramps. I relieve myself through vomiting in the toilet. I look down

and notice my gown is bloody. Somehow I manage to wash up and make up my bed.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

His love was a gift, but he left me hanging. Maybe he didn't need me after all.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

While taking a stroll with Avalon through Storybrooke, I started to experience complications with the pregnancy. I was twenty weeks along. Avalon took me to Rumple's pawn

shop. She hoped he could heal me or simply provide shelter until the storm passed over. I slept on a cot in the backroom while Avalon and Rumple looked for a magical

potion. I heard them having an intense discussion with Belle. Belle's yelling awakened me. This served as my signal to leave the shop. Avalon accompanied me to my office

and then she went off her merry way. Light bleeding and painful cramps prevented me from reading and signing important documents.

I didn't know if I was experiencing a miscarriage or preterm labor. These symptoms were not normal in this stage of twenty weeks. I laid down on a couch h

hoping these symptoms would pass. Feeling lightheaded, I contacted 911. Somehow I sent Rumple a help me text too. Adding to my distress, Rumple's

mother and her evil minions show up. Coldhearted, they assaulted me. I felt my soul and unborn son slipping away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss,

resurrected me. "Regina" a soothing male voice whispered. "Rumple?" my spirit responded walking toward the ight. The light revealed a hospital recovery

room. Solemn, my family and Doctor Whale stood around my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for

almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informed me. Speechless, I was completely numb. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me an

opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly. Upon my request, Rumple sent Solomon to a new different realm. Little Boy Blue aka our sweet Solomon loved his

new home in which was Old McDonald's Farm.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage

Place: The Hospital

Regina's p.o.v

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me. "Please

hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C procedure. Avalon

waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your body is numb.

You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's instruments that are

inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale announces to us. We

cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.


	7. You Are Resting Quite Easy and Still

Regina's p.o.v

The outside world is surely busy,

but you are resting quite easy

and still. Your will to live hangs

up in the air like your wings

and halo. Although I

can't wrap my mind

around all the things

you do, I can't loosen

my grip on you.


	8. A Motionless and Nameless Entity

Violet's p.o.v

A motionless and nameless entity,

a temporary gift of serenity. In this

dark time of great uncertainty,

everything keeps on going south.

My faith and I dream and swim in

a bloodbath. Vanity descibes this

unseen golden age of youth, a land

of milk and honey.


	9. She is Despondent But I Understand Her

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

As she was being prepared for an emergency D&C, she developed a strong urge to urinate. She was escorted by her dad to the bathroom. "Just step right in here" her dad instructed holding the door open. She bent over in pain and a gush of fluid came out. Dr. Whale caught the dead fourteen week fetus in a towel. "The pregnancy is now over" he declared crushing her heart and spirit even more. I helped her into the bed where she laid motionless like a statue. Upon request, I left the room immediately. I flopped down in a nearby chair outside. I rested my face in my hands.


	10. He Loves Me Or Is It Only Just A Dream?

Rumple's p.o.v

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my mansion. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby, what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was

Daniel. Now my husband and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can

take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off.

She leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am pregnant" She announces over dinner at my mansion one evening. Shocked, I almost fall out of my chair. "How can you be sure that I

am the baby's father?" I question her. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" She confesses. "I am your

teacher. You are my student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" I pressure her. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to

know about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" Regina

recounts.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink

this magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your

choice. I

thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never really wanted to

have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart melt. "I will always love

and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's Mansion

"Rumple, I need a magical potion for morning sickness" nauseous, Regina requests. I offer her a pot

to vomit in. "Morning sickness is a sign of a healthy fetus" I guess. "I don't agree with you" she

disagrees chewing on a breath mint. "You are five weeks along. You still have along way to go

before giving birth" I calculate touching her stomach. "Our daughter might be born on your

birthday, December 21" she predicts. "How do you know December 21 is my birthday?" I test her.

"You mentioned your birthday in one of our previous conversations" she recalls. "You are a very

good listener" I compliment her.

* * *

Scenario: Doctor Facilier's Residence

Regina's p.o.v

He opens the door and I vomit at his feet. He rushes me quickly inside his little cottage. I lay down

on a nice warm cot. He offers me a peppermint and a cup of water. "You are pregnant with the Dark

One's baby" he reminds me. "I can't have this baby. It is killing me. I want you to get rid of it" I beg

him. "What about the promise you made to him, The Dark One?" he asks. "He will never know about

the abortion" I assure Dr. Facilier. "Do you want to drink a potion or take a pill that can end your

pregnancy?" he offers. I prefer a medicated abortion. My dumb foolish drugged up

self thinks it is a good idea to go back home. Dr. Facilier doesn't accompany me to the Dark Castle.

A huge heated argument with mother causes me to lose the baby for good. She doesn't care that

I am having a miscarriage. Father and Rumple are stuck in the middle of our drama.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest-The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

Here I am eating dinner with Regina and her dad Henry. Cora has other obligations tonight so she

will not bother us. "I want to get away from this place" Regina whispers in a low voice. She

doesn't want Henry to hear her. "I have visited a realm called Avalon. I might take you there one

day" I whisper back. Somehow Henry figures out what we are conversing about. "You will not take

my daughter anywhere unless you marry her" Henry bargains. Right then and there, I propose to

Regina. She is super duper happy. Without considering Cora, Henry gives us his blessing.

* * *

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Sensing Regina is thirsty and tired of dancing, I help her into a chair at the cake table. I

bring her and myself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. Henry is well pleased,

but Cora continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe Cora has something to do with

Regina's lemonade tasting weird. Our four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear Regina is

experiencing a miscarriage. Henry and I rush quickly to her aid. Cora laughs silently to

herself. Henry and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for Regina or our

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

Time Period: A Flashback

Holiday: Independence Day

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Regina's p.o.v

Sensing I am thirsty and tired of dancing, my husband helps me into a chair at the cake table. He

brings me and himself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. My dad is well pleased,

but my mother continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe she has something to do with

my lemonade tasting weird. My four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear I am

experiencing a miscarriage. Rumple and dad rush quickly to my aid. Mother laughs silently to

herself. Dad and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for me or my

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Almost a decade ago, I lost Milah and Bae. A second chance at love and happiness was out of my

reach. Who knew I would marry my star pupil and begin a new life with her in Avalon? Currently, we

are preparing for our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, our baby will be a girl named Avalon.

"Rumple, feel this" Regina insists placing my hand over her stomach. It's amazing to feel my

daughter move. "We created a miracle" I bring to Regina's attention.

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Heavily pregnant, Regina enters the living room where I am playing the piano. She sits down

beside me on the bench. "You are a very talented pianist" she praises me. "Thanks, dearie" I

smirk. "I want you to teach me how to play the piano" she urges me. "I would love to teach

you" I agree. During our tutoring session, Regina experiences intense back pain. She is

just seven months pregnant. She fears it is a miscarriage or preterm labor. Thankfully,

Regina's suffering is temporary and not really serious.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

While knitting a quilt, Regina's back starts hurting. Regina considers her back pain to be a

symptom of labor. I accompany her to the bedroom where we await our baby's arrival. According

to the oracle, we will have a daughter named Avalon. "It's coming" Regina moans clutching my

shirt. "Don't worry, deary" I comfort her. "Don't just stand there. Get this baby out of me!" she

demands. "The baby will come when you start pushing" I recall. I put my hands underneath her

dress in preparation to catch the baby. Regina screams and cries as a way to take her mind off the

pain. I admire her strength and determination during this difficult time. Adding to Regina's

bloodshed, the umbilical cord is tied around Ava's neck.

**Regina's p.o.v**

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. Rumple helps me

with bringing Ava into the world. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into

endless tears, screams, and tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, deary" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this. Something is wrong"

growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die. Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama,

the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck. "Stop pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he

informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord.

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

**Regina's p.o.v**

Radiating, sunlight shines through the windows. I want to enjoy the warm weather, but I stay put in

my bed. I have just given birth. Rumple tends to Avalon while I deliver the placenta. I am torn

between worrying about Avalon's heart condition and expelling the placenta from my body. Rumple

claims he has it all under control. I have total faith in him. He juggles both my needs and Avalon's

needs very well. "She is so small, fragile, and beautiful" I observe as I breastfeed our newborn

daughter. Ava arrived two months before her original December due date. My breast milk might

increase her weight. "I love you and Ava very much. Even now you are all that I have left" Rumple's

voice cracks. "We got into this mess because of me. I fainted outside on the front porch. I must've

frightened you. I should've stayed home instead of visiting the local market. I thank you for reviving

me" I recount. "You are at no fault here" Rumple assures me. "You fainted outside on the front

porch because you were shot. You were shot in the stomach. I don't know who shot you. You

and Ava were on the brink of death. Thankfully, I was able to retrieve the bullet. You can blame me

for your premature and delivery" he reveals. I am completely shocked. I remain grateful that he

made the right decision.

Regina's p.o.v

Magical, my mirror is able to channel random different realms. I am able to get ahold of my parents.

"Hello, my dear sweet Regina" happily, my dad greets me on the other side. Mom lingers in the

background pretending not to care. She resents me for marrying my teacher and her former love

interest. Our newborn baby Avalon just added more fuel to the fire. Anyhow, I shift my focus from

mom to dad who loves me unconditionally. "This is your new granddaughter Avalon. Rumple and I

call her Ava for short. Her life is a miracle for she was born two months early" I share with my dad.

"I wish I could see and Ava in person" he wishes observing Ava sleeping in my arms. "We will see

each other again someday" I promise him.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

"Wake up!" Desperately, Regina pleads shaking our unconscious infant daughter. Our magical

powers are very limited here in Avalon. We can't revive Ava so we seek help from the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy and her friends live in the enchanted forest. "I will be able to resurrect Ava.

I can't guarantee she'll be fully human again" she forewarns us. Regina and I prepare ourselves

mentally and emotionally for whatever may come next. True to her word, she brings Ava back

to life. Avalon's eye color switches between brown and blue. She can emit blue fumes, fireballs

from her hands. Magic runs through Avalon's veins, but she is still my precious little angel. Regina

and I prefer she stays with us instead of among the other fairies.

Time Period: The Edge of All Realms

Rumple's p.o.v

"Come here, buddy" I entice my son grabbing for his hand. I lead eight year old son to a

Nearby river. I give him a fishing pole. "Papa, are we going to fish?" excited, he asks me.

"Yes" I chuckle pulling out my own fishing pole.

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Joyfully, Solomon runs into the cottage. Carrying a bucket full of dead fish, Rumple trails behind

Solomon. "Mommy, Papa and I went fishing. I caught a fish" Solomon boasts as he shows me his

bucket. "Congratulations. I am happy for you" I praise my son. "Thanks" my son smiles really big.

There is a twinkle in his pretty brown eyes. "I am hungry. The fish will make a wonderful snack"

Avalon sarcastically remarks. "You will not eat Solomon's fish. That fish is for him only. You can eat

the fish that I caught" Rumple bargains with our daughter.

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-Rumple and Belle's Dream World-Their Cottage

Rumple's p.o.v

"Do you want to cross over this bridge with me?" I ask my daughter. "Sure" Avalon smiles grabbing

a hold of my arm. "This bridge is as old as time itself" I joke with her. Avalon looks down at the

water below that stretches on for miles. I feel her even as she is disappearing. "Will I be reborn

or sent to a different realm if I fell off this bridge" she wonders. "Probably not" I chuckle squeezing

her arm tighter. I discover a butterfly in her hair. There is also a butterfly resting on her shoulder.

Maybe my daughter is destined to become a butterfly.

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Avalon's p.o.v

"Sissy" Solomon says approaching me with a ball. "You must want to play catch" I assume. He

nods his head yes. We play catch under the supervision of our parents.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Roni

Situation: Roni meets Detective Weaver for the first time

Roni's p.o.v

He was my very last customer. He said his name was Weaver. Weaver was a police officer for the

Hyperion Heights district. Depressed, Weaver came to the bar tonight so that he may drink all his

pain and sorrow away. I kept a close eye on him. My dirty funny jokes made him laugh. Intoxicated,

he wasn't allowed to drive. With Weaver's permission, I drove him home. He thanked me with a hug

and a kiss on the cheek. I wished him sweet dreams.

* * *

Time Period: Random Flashbacks

Roni's p.o.v

My good deed went a long way with Weaver. He considered me to be a real good friend. He

proposed to me over a romantic candlelit dinner. Our small private wedding ceremony was

just as extravagant as the proposal. During our honeymoon, we tried for a baby. The universe

appeared to be against us having a baby. We almost lost hope until I became pregnant at last.

Nobody including Lady Tremaine knew I was pregnant. Jackets and long loose blouses concealed

my growing baby bump. Weaver and I looked forward to becoming parents. Unfortunately, I ended

up miscarrying our fourteen week old fetus.

**Date: 10-29-2000**

**Event: Avalon's birth**

**Roni's p.o.v** **(as a 27 year old woman that is 7 months pregnant)**

My stomach hurts terribly. The contractions grow more intense with each passing second.

My discomfort signals the baby's impending arrival. Although I want to keep the baby inside

of my body, I can't postpone the birth much longer. Doctor Wallace and his team of nurses are on

high alert. My thirty nine year old husband supports me through the difficult delivery of our

premature baby. Our daughter is born with a rare type of heart condition. We love Avalon and care

for her no matter what.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 10-29-2000**

**Event: Avalon's premature birth**

**Weaver's p.o.v**

I braid her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in her face. She shifts her focus between me and the

life that she is trying to bring into the world. She feels much better after she does finally deliver. Our

precious miracle baby is transported immediately to the NICU. We meet two new friends named

Naveen and Tiana here.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 10-29-2000**

**Special Event: Avalon's premature birth**

**Weaver's p.o.v**

Her water broke and the contractions started during breakfast time. Everything happened right in

front of me. We were not prepared for the long difficult labor and delivery at the hospital. We

never expected for our baby to arrive two months early or stay in the NICU. Two fellow new

parents (Tiana and Naveen) and a kind nurse (Beverly Farley) gave us hope.


	11. Even Now You Still Matter To Me

Time Period: A Series of Flashbacks

Avalon's p.o.v

I prayed for death, but he skipped me. The time wasn't right for my heart to stop. You took my place on that wooden cross. Even in your prime, your words were worth more than a dime. You were a part of the A team.

Rumple's p.o.v

I hear you out and clearly. My heart bleeds uncontrollably with love for you. I have a very strong grip on you. You will not slip away that easily. You will not disappear that easily.

Place: A Playground in Purgatory

Rumple's p.o.v

She is trapped in a world of magic, a cave of wonders. A magical genie reunites us. Apart of her is still stuck in Purgatory. I push her swing and she feels like a child again.

Avalon's p.o.v

You beckoned me to come or vice versa. You have witnessed me grow and change as a human being. Together, we have navigated through this world of darkness and light. It has been one fun bumpy ride for us. You cared enough to catch the tide with me. You have me wrapped around your finger. You love me. You have stayed true to your word. You push me higher and higher. I have never felt so elevated, happy, content or stronger. I melt like an ice cube in your arms. Your abrupt early departure reopens the hole in my heart. It is an unsung sense of grief, loss, and misery. I am in better hands with or without you.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Hospital Recovery Room in Storybrooke

Avalon's p.o.v

"You never had a friend like me" two females sing. I open my eyes and pull back the curtain. Spirit

and an unknown female cancer patient are watching Aladdin. "Good morning sleeping

beauty" Spirit teases me. "What happened to me?" I ask my nurse and friend. "You were stuck in

the Cave of Wonders. Jafar and Dr. Facilier trapped you there. A mysterious stranger, good

Samaritan, brought you here to the hospital" Spirit recounts. "In my unconscious state,

I felt big strong arms lifting me out of the abyss. The man carried me somewhere, perhaps

to the hospital. It must've been my dad" I conclude. Spirit invites my mom into the room.

She showers me with hugs and kisses.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Originally, I came here to the hospital for Zelena. According to my niece Robin, a car hit Zelena.

Zelena was walking around their neighborhood at the time. The person who hit her ran away from

the crime scene. She was left severely wounded and bleeding in the street. She was on the verge of

having a miscarriage. If Robin didn't find her, she would've never made it to the hospital. Now

here I am torn between tending to Avalon or Zelena.

Zelena's p.o.v

Fear, stress and anxiety eat me up inside. I am glad Hades is not present because he would've been

a mess. Anxiously and desperately, I long to hear our baby's heartbeat. I squeeze Regina's hand as

a way to ease the tension in my body. "Just breathe and relax" Regina instructs me. "I don't hear a

fetal heartbeat. I must've lost the baby" crying, I assume immediately. "I can hear a heartbeat. You

had to listen more closely. It is still alive and it is a boy" the doctor reveals. Regina

and I take this good news to heart.

Regina's p.o.v

Spirit said a mysterious stranger brought Avalon to the hospital. Distracted, she didn't get a clear

view of him. Avalon has claimed the mysterious man was Rumple. I am checking the security

tape right now so that I may identify this good Samaritan. "OH My God!" I gasp in both shock

and horror. My former huntsman and Emma's deceased partner, Graham Humbert had brought

Avalon to the hospital.

Regina's p.o.v

I follow Graham's spirit animal in which is a wolf to the police station. Rude and inconsiderate,

I interrupt Graham's time with his teenage daughter Vera. Vera used to be known as "The Little

Match Girl". She is also Avalon's friend and Storybrooke's newest police chief. "I killed you. How

are you still alive? What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I confront Graham.

Regina's p.o.v

"I killed you. How are you still alive? What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I repeat to Graham. "Vera's

birthday wish resurrected me" Graham explains. Before I can question him more, my cellphone

rings. Gideon is on the other line. My presence is needed at Rumple's old pawn shop by which u

Gideon manages now. Something extraordinary is happening there. I rush over to the pawn shop

asap. I encounter a bewildered Gideon and an older John Lennon look alike. "He resembles my dad

my dad a little" Gideon brings to my attention. "That man is not your father. Your dad never wore

glasses" I refresh his memory.

Regina's p.o.v

I block his view of the doorway. "Excuse me..dear...darling" he pardons himself. Kindly, I hold the

door open for him. "Thanks" he smiles making my heart melt. "You are welcome" I respond

cheerfully. Rumple and his newly brought guitar disappear into a sea of people. Something

from within stops me from following him. I give him time to come clean.

* * *

Place: The Hospital-Avalon's recovery room

Regina's p.o.v

I walk in on the part when he sings "Mother Mary". I recognize this verse from the Beatles' famous

hit song called "Let It Be". "Hello, John Lennon" I tease Rumple. He gives me that creepy coy little

grin. "Papa, you can end the charade now" Avalon calls him out. "Sure" Rumple chuckles.

"Welcome home, papa" Solomon weeps into his arms.

Regina's p.o.v

Ava and Solomon can sense the sexual tension between Rumple and me. "Kiss! Kiss" they pressure

us. Looking back, I realize they have never seen me kiss their father. "Our kids want us to kiss. Let

us entertain them for once" Rumple seduces me. I reach for his lips and he pulls me right in for a

brief passionate kiss. I wonder if he is simply showing off or pretending to care.

* * *

Place: The Library

Ruby's p.o.v

Sensing I may need alone time, Grandma offers to look after Billy. I long for an escape, therefore

I visit the library. The library brings back old memories and flashbacks for me. My best friend Belle

used to work here. The library was one of our many favorite hangout places. Now that Belle has

passed away, the library has lost some of its magic. I miss my ray of hope and sunshine terribly.

My heart breaks even more when I spot Rumple and Graham. I don't trust them because they

mistreated me. Rumple put a curse on me in which turned me into a wolf. I used to be Graham's

service dog.

Ruby's p.o.v continued

Somebody, Graham or Rumple, must've put a sleeping curse on me. When I awake, I discover myself

in a jail cell at the police station. I spot my cellphone on the sheriff's desk. Graham answers my

ringing cellphone. "Your grandma just called. She said your daughter Billy fell. There is a bleed in

her head. She is now on a respirator" Graham breaks my heart.

Rumple's p.o.v

The commotion coming from the police station is so loud that the noise reaches my ears. I

recognize Ruby's barking and rush to help her. I walk in on Graham pointing a gun at Ruby.

Ruby is in her wolf form at the present moment. Angry, she is thirsty for his blood and

vice versa. "Please don't kill the woman" I snap at Graham. "Ruby is a beast. She should've

never ran away from her master" he argues. "Ruby is a mother. She has a dying child.

I will sacrifice my life for her" I bargain with Graham. He unloads the gun and then

leaves the building as an act of surrender. Ruby transforms back into her human

self. "I thank you for saving me. You are a true hero" she validates me. "You should

see how Billy is doing" I deflect. Ruby calls her grandma for an update on Billy.

Deeply crushed and heartbroken, Ruby's face and body language say it all. She almost

drops her cell phone. I help her into a nearby chair so she doesn't faint. Her tears soak

my shirt. "My daughter is dead. I never had a chance to say goodbye" she repeats

over and over again. I understand, but I am completely numb.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Broken from the inside out, she has surely been shaken and awaken. Never have I seen her cry this much. My heart bleeds and aches for her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-3-2019

Rumple's p.o.v

Everything has started to unravel like a yarn ball. We are stuck somewhere between birth and death.

Learning to trust and accept the process, we have been here before. It is such pity that we have

anxiety. Our future is filled with so much uncertainty. Maybe we were meant to chase after the wind,

dying pipe dreams. Hope breaks through the darkness surrounding our world.

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Rumple's p.o.v

She buries her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her tears. I put a comforting arm around her

shoulders. I take it further by gently rubbing her back. "Zelena has to wake up. She must wake up.

She will wake up" She repeats over and over again. I wonder if she talking to me or herself.

Maybe she is encouraging both herself and me.

Regina's p.o.v

I embrace myself for the worst when Doctor Whale approaches me. Rumple squeezes my hand

very tightly. "Mayor Mills...Regina" Doctor Whale addresses me. "Just spit it out. I can handle the

truth. Is Zelena dead or not?" anxious, I pressure him. "Zelena has awaken from the anesthesia.

You can see her and the baby now" Doctor Whale answers me.

* * *

Time Period: Late at night

Place: A Flower Shop

Andrew's p.o.v aka The Little Prince

"My red rose is in this shop. We must take her home" I persuade my mom. I hold the door open for

her. "Ok" amused, she chuckles as she enters the flower shop. She holds my hand so I will not get

lost. We encounter our dear friend The Pilot. The Pilot is planning to buy flowers for his secret

crush, hopefully my mom. My mom and I wish him goodluck. He bids us farewell and then goes

off his merry way. A happy cute couple, Ms. Ruby and Mr. Victor, represent what my mom and

The Pilot can be in the future. They keep on eyeing my red rose. My red rose sits in a vase on

the counter. "You are not going to get my rose" I tell them upfront. Mother reprimands me when

I grab ahold of the vase. I put the vase back on the counter. "Andrew, we were not going to buy

your rose" Victor assures me.

Princess Ozma's p.o.v

The sun has risen, but I am stuck at a crossroads. The last time that I felt this way was when I

transitioned from a boy named Tip. Glinda The Good Witch forced me to embrace my femininity.

Anyhow, at this present moment, Dorothy and The Blue Fairy are helping me to come to terms

with reality. Crying, my son Andrew approaches us. He is carrying a vase that contains a

dying red rose. "My rose is dying. I am losing her" Andrew shows us. "Andy, your rose is an

extraordinary rose. It is the heart of Rumpleskitin" The Blue Fairy reveals.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, you are fading in and out" Regina points out over breakfast. I can barely see my hand or

her pretty face. "Long ago Avalon made a wish. Her wish resurrected me. She wanted to

celebrate her birthday with me. Plus, Andrew's rose is dying. His rose serves as a connection to

Belle for me" I explain.

Rumple's p.o.v

As I lay here on my deathbed, Belle and Baelfire lead me closer to the light. Regina, Avalon, and

Solomon fight with Father Time on my behalf. I keep on fading in and out of the picture. I am a

ghost, a hologram of my former past self. Have I really been here with them or is it just a dream?


	12. The Unwrapped Cord: An Unbreakable Bond

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Rumple is comforting an emotional Regina outside violet's hospital room

Rumple's p.o.v

I left paradise at Regina's beckoning. I sensed that she needed a friend after witnessing Violet

miscarry. "What is wrong with me? Why are people always leaving me or pushing me away?" she

vents now. "It is nothing that you have done wrong. You did what you could for them especially

Violet" I comfort her. I wipe a tear off her pretty face. I give her a hug instead of a kiss. Hand

in hand, we walk over to the nursery. Our minds travel back to our daughter Avalon's birth.

* * *

Time Period: A flashback

Place: A cottage in the town of Avalon

Situation: Avalon's birth

Regina's p.o.v

Writhing in both pain and agony, I find it hard to lay still on the bed. The little life growing inside of

me longs to embrace the outside world. I try my best to stay calm and breathe through the

contractions. The time comes when I have to push out my child who is arriving two months early.

Rumple serves as my labor and birthing coach. He encounters a major complication, possibly life-

threatening. The problem is the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-An alternate different universe

Date: 10-29-2000

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Avalon's birth

Weaver's p.o.v (aka Rumple)

A kind nurse places a fetal heartbeat monitor on her stomach. Hearing the baby's heartbeat gives

Roni hope even during her time of great travail. She is just only seven months pregnant.

I am torn between being her rock or burden bearer. My mind keeps on wondering "what if?"

"I can't breathe. My asthma is kicking up again" Roni hyperventilates. "My wife has asthma. She

can't breathe. Please help her" I urge Doctor Wallace and his team of nurses. A nurse places a

breathing mask on Roni. Doctor Wallace instructs Roni to take slow deep breaths. She rests

briefly between contractions before pushing again. For such a small baby, Avalon gave Regina

trouble. For example, the umbilical cord was tied around her neck.


	13. A Vanishing Quiet Safe Place

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

A vanishing quiet safe place,

this distance and space between us.

How can I stand here with you and not be

moved by you?


	14. Someday We'll Know

Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain. Someday we'll know why the sky is blue. Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you -New Radicals, Someday We'll Know

Regina

I leave Rumple and our precious memories at the hospital. Something inside directs me to Emma's

house. I desire to make amends with her. Emma and Killian's daughter Ellie who has Down

Syndrome greets me with a hug. "Hello Auntie" Ellie acknowledges me. "You are such a sweetheart"

I compliment Ellie. "Ellie Faith Jones, I have your teddy bear. You can play with it while I talk to your

Aunt" Emma bargains with Ellie. "Ok Mommy" the little girl agrees as she takes the teddy bear and

walks back into the house. Emma closes the front door behind her. "Ellie has Down Syndrome, but

I love her so much" Emma's voice cracks. "I want to apologize for offending you at the hospital" I

tell Emma upfront. "I forgive you. You didn't cause Henry's heartattack. He put himself in that

predicament. Where were you when he was discharged from the hospital?" Emma emphasizes.

"Henry's former classmate, Violet had a miscarriage. I was tending to her at the hospital.

Violet's dad has been undergoing chemotherapy. Her husband Christian died in a helicopter

crash eight weeks ago" I share. "I feel sad and bad for Violet. No woman especially her deserves

to lose both a husband and a baby" Emma stresses. A torn page, probably one missing from

Henry's storybook, falls from the sky and lands at our feet. The page displays a picture of two

starcrossed lovers. Emma and I assume the starcrossed lovers are Romeo and Juliet or Tristan

and Isolde.


	15. Tristan, Isolde, and Juliet

Place: A Music Shop in Storybrooke

Violet's p.o.v

With Doctor Whale's permission, I have been discharged from the hospital. Although I am feeling

better, I have promised Dr. Whale to take it easy. Papa knows how much I love music so he has

brought me here to the music shop. We look around for a brand new piano. I keep receiving a

strange vibe from the store manager whose name is Tristan. Tristan resembles my deceased

husband Christian. "You are looking at me weird as if you have seen a ghost" Tristan points out.

"You have a very familiar face" I explain. "My favorite instrument is the harp. You should try

playing a harp instead of a piano" he persuades me. "Please don't listen to Tristan. You

can play the piano if you want to" Tristan's young female coworker advises me. "What is

your name, dear?" I inquire. "My name is Isolde. I am Tristan's coworker and girlfriend" she

reveals. She ruins my future plans with Tristan.


	16. Even When I Want To Cross The Line

Violet's p.o.v

In my mind, you kiss me and hug me.

Even when I want to cross the line

in reality, I discover I am not your

true funny blue valentine. Your

heart belongs to someone else,

a much more prettier rose.


	17. A Bittersweet Poison, Golden Age of Love

Tristan's p.o.v

A bittersweet poison, golden age of love.

You linger around me like a lonesome

white dove. You claim you know me,

but your words fail to move my soul to a

higher deeper place.


	18. Maybe I am Too Late or Right on Time

Place: Violet and her dad's house-The Liv

Situation: With Isolde's permission, Tristan helps to move the piano into the house

Tristan's p.o.v

"Moving this piano into the house has been hard work. You should've brought a harp" I complain.

"Papa and I thank you for your help. You are very strong" Violet praises me. Violet and her dad

notice that I am tired. They invite me to rest in the guest room, but I am in a rush to get back to

work and Isolde. Before I can leave, Violet pulls me aside for a heart to heart conversation. She

reopens my eyes and heart. "Maybe I am too late or right on time" I think to myself.


	19. You Were Pregnant Once But Our Baby Died

Violet's p.o.v

"I am sorry for dying in that horrible plane crash. I am sorry for abandoning you and our unborn

baby. The author resurrected me. I should've told you that I was alive sooner" Tristan apologizes.

I put his hand on my stomach, hoping and praying to feel signs of life again. "Our little angel"

my voice cracks. Uncontrollable tears breakthrough my tough exterior. I fall apart in my

beloved's arms. "You were pregnant once, but our baby died" Tristan reaffirms.


	20. EJ and Tessa Bloom

Place: Emma and Killian's house

Emma's p.o.v

My sweet precious EJ aka Ellie Jones has brought a friend home. I know each one of Ellie's classmates except for this little girl. Her name is Tessa Bloom. She is quite shy and a mystery. "Who are your parents?" I inquire. "I never knew my mother. My last name is Bloom. People call my dad Mr. Bloom. He works at music shop" she admits. "I know only one person whose last name is Bloom. His name is Tristan. He must be your dad" I assume. "I forgot to tell him that I was planning to hang out with EJ after school today. He is so consumed with work and his girlfriend that he doesn't pay me any attention" Tessa confides in me. I contact Tristan asap for security and accountability purposes. Tessa is shocked and suprised that Tristan actually does appear and takes her home.


	21. Bloom & Blossom Wherever You Are Planted

Place: The Bloom's House

Tristan's p.o.v

"Tessa Blossom Bloom! Why didn't you tell me that you were planning to hang out with Ellie after

school?" I interrogate my eleven year old daughter during dinner. "I never thought or expected for

you to care about my whereabouts. You are always busy with work or your girlfriend" Tessa

assumes. "I apologize for neglecting you. You are never far from my thoughts. I will do better

next time" I promise her. The doorbell rings and Tessa beats me to the door. Our world

collides and merges with Violet's world. We are a family again.


	22. A Recoverable Loss and Blessing of Mine

Situation: Violet has discovered Tessa is her and Tristan's daughter

Violet's p.o.v

Sweet pure radiant sunshine, a recoverable loss and blessing of mine. My funny blue valentine, a love that I have been missing and longing for. Your warm hugs and kisses unlock one of many open doors. This golden age of youth and childlike innocence restores my faith in the impossible.


	23. Get You The Moon

Get You The Moon -Post Malone, Get You The Moon

Place: The Mayor's Office

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, we have visitors" Solomon yells running into my office. I share this office with his

sister Avalon. Recently, Avalon has been working as my secretary. "Please use your inside voice,

dear. Your sister and me are working" I request. "Mommy, we have vistors" Solomon repeats in a

low soft voice. "You can bring in our guests" I instruct my son. Solomon bring in Tristan, Violet, and

Tessa. I am shocked to learn that Tristan and Violet are Tessa's parents. I remember when Violet

miscarried Tessa. Apparently, Henry has given Tessa a second chance at life. Since Henry is

the author, he can resurrect people. Anyhow, Avalon updates their family registry. I didn't have

to ask her to do it. She is just so prompt and organized. I would be lost without her.


	24. Even Now His Silence Is Not Enough

Time of Day: After Work Evening Time

Place: The library

Regina's p.o.v

Unexpectedly, Rumple's presence startles me. Even now his silence is not enough. He picks up

the book that I have been reading off the floor. "A great storm is on the horizon. He is coming after

her. You must protect her at all costs" Rumple forewarns. He disappears back into the shadows

of my mind.


	25. I Am So Sorry, Regina

Time Period: Regina's nightmare

Regina's p.o.v

Merciless and coldhearted, he burns her at the stake. He casts her voodoo doll into the fire.

I wish I could trade places with her. He would much rather for me to watch her die. Silently, my

heart aches and longs for her.


	26. Grabbing More Time Before I Let Her Go

And You Let Her Go -Passenger, Let Her Go

Regina's p.o.v

I wake up from my nightmare quite shaken and broken inside. My loud cries and screams send

Avalon running into my room. "Mom, I am here. How may I help you?" Avalon insists. "Oh my dear

sweet Ava" my voice cracks with emotion. I haven't been in this pain and turmoil since I carried

her and gave birth to her nineteen ongoing twenty years ago.


	27. Hope of The Dark One & The Fair Good One

Time Period: A Flashback

An Alternate Universe: In The Spring of The Year 2000

Situation: Avalon's conception and development in the womb

Regina/Roni's p.o.v

Naked, I capture your heart underneath the satin bed sheets.

Wisdom fades away into the background of our minds. You

explore my anatomy. Butterflies fly around in my tummy. How

much deeper will you have to go to know the real me? You

love me from the inside out. I love you with every breath and

ounce of strength. Tonight marks the beginning of something

special between us. Sweet dove, you are my first and last love.

I will never move on from you because your heart is my permanent home.


	28. Only She Knows How To Rock My Boat

Rumple's p.o.v

Things get serious really fast when

she starts messing around with my

heart and mind. Apart of myself feels lonely

without her. Only she knows how to rock

my boat. Only she knows how to break

loose my chains. I must I protect her at

all cost.


	29. Please Keep and Protect Her At All Cost

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: A Midnight Stroll With Regina Through Storybrooke

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, I am afraid. He is going to burn her at the stake" an emotional Regina confides in me. "I

know she is going to die soon. We haven't lost her yet" I comfort Regina.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina and Rumple's small cottage in Avalon

Situation: The Very Moments leading up to Avalon's birth

Regina's p.o.v

He rubs and kisses my pregnant stomach. He places his hands underneath my dress. Yet

again, it is time for him to check my cervix. I shiver and squirm a little. I am starting to feel

uncomfortable. The baby is probably getting into position for for delivery. "You are fully

dilated, my dear. You and the baby are ready" he informs me. There is short delay before

I can start pushing. Rumple advises me to take a quick nap. I prepare myself mentally

and emotionally to meet our baby.


	30. Even Now We Might Fall

We might fall -Ryan Star, We Might Fall

Time Period: The Next Day-Lunch time

Avalon's p.o.v

Drew and Francis invited Mom, Solomon and me over to their house for lunchtime. While the adults

are talking and finishing their meals, I supervise Dizzy and Solomon play catch with Lucifer in the

backyard. Anastasia is like a flash of lightning, present one moment and then gone the next. I

can barely keep up with her. Anyhow, Lucifer decides to break loose. He sends me on a wild goose

chase through the woods. "Leave Lucifer alone for great danger is on the horizon" my conscience

warns me. I don't know if I am brave or dumb for ignoring my conscience. Lucifer climbs up a

tall wooden tree. "Please come down and let me take you home" I beg him. His creepy stare

and grin gives me a goosebumps. Lucifer's alter ego, The Chesire Cat, tries to manipulate me.

The Evil Queen abrupty interrupts our fight. She drags me deeper into the woods, perhaps to my

death.


	31. Never Mess With The Evil Queen

Avalon's p.o.v continued

The Evil Queen's strong grip makes it hard for me to escape. "You are going nowhere. You are mine

now and forever" she yells at me. "You look like my mom, but you are not her. Let Me Go" I demand.

"Shut Up or I will kill you before he gets his hands on you" she threatens me. "Who is he? Why does

he want to hurt me?" I question her. She slaps me and my tears mean nothing to her. "Never mess

with The Evil Queen" she reinforces. She takes me to Dr. Facilier's secret hideout place. "Hello,

Avalon" Dr. Faciler greets me. He covers my mouth with tape so I wil not scream. Dr. Facilier and

The Evil Queen tie my arms and legs to a pole. I fear I am going to be burn at the stake like Joan of

Arc.


	32. The Battle of The Warlocks and Witches

Scene 1: The Edge of All Realms aka the Afterlife

Place: Belle and Rumple's Cottage

Rumple's p.o.v

I am in the middle of reading to Belle when I receive a vision. "Something is wrong" I alert

Belle. Belle's pretty blue eyes grow big with concern. "Rumple, how may I help you?" she asks me.

"I had a vision. Dr. Facilier and The Evil Queen are holding Avalon hostage in the woods. They are

about to burn Avalon at the stake. I must stop them" I inform Belle. "I know how much you love

Avalon. She is your heart. Do whatever is necessary to rescue her" Belle encourages me. I

discuss Avalon's situation with Gideon and Baelfire. Like Belle, they give me their blessing to

rescue her. Parting is such bittersweet sorrow, but it is what it is. A time portal transports me back

to the mortal world, specifically Storybrooke.

* * *

Scene 2: Storybrooke-The Woods

Rumple's p.o.v

I can hear Regina and her crew arguing with The Chesire Cat aka Lucifer in the distance. My

presence restores order and peace. I am the only one that The Chesire Cat actually helps.

The cat shows us the direction in which Dr. Facilier's secret hideout place is located.

Regina embraces me as a way to express her gratitude. We almost kiss each other.

We enter Dr. Facilier's fortress prepared for a bloodbath. "She is almost roasted

chicken" Dr. Facilier implies in reference to my daughter. This statement sets off

something within me. He is in store for a brutal rude awakening.


	33. A Real Bad and Poisonous Apple

Regina's p.o.v (her thoughts on the Evil Queen)

She has forgotten that she is somebody's daughter.

She has forgotten that she is somebody's mother.

She is a real bad and poisonous apple that is

decaying really fast. Should I let her turn into

ghost or just let her burn in a lake of fire?


	34. Can You Hear Heaven Cry?

Can you hear Heaven Cry? Tears of an angel -Ryan Dan, Tears of an angel

Regina's p.o.v

We kept on throwing punches until he shot my heart. By my heart, I mean my daughter Avalon.

He had burned her at the stake as a form of entertainment. She was barely unrecognizable. I

caught her before she could sink deeper into the flames. I cradled her dying body. He laughed

at my pain and sorrow. "You are an evil son of a bitch" I cursed Dr. Facilier. He tossed Avalon's

torn and wornout voodoo doll at my feet. Then he and The Evil Queen retreated to the shadows.


	35. The Spirit Room

Place: Avalon's hospital room

Spirit Everest Jones' p.o.v (Emma and Killian's daughter)

My friend is a in vegetative state. A true love kiss hasn't been able to awaken her. It is my job to revive her and heal her.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Scenario: A Miscarriage**

**Princess Emma's p.o.v**

Unnoticeably, I sneaked out of the palace. Nobody knew I was gone. I rode a horse over to the

village where the commoners lived. I wanted to visit my boyfriend, Killian Jones. We haven't

seen each other in a while. Sensing I may need to rest, he prepares a bed for me. He leaves me

alone to sleep. "Killian!" I scream from within the guest room. "What is the matter, love?" concerned,

he asks. "I am bleeding" crying, I bring to his attention. He counsels me and carries me through the

"grieving" process. We wrap and dispose our daughter's remains in a pink blanket. Long ago,

someone told me that baby angels are time travelers. Is it possible for our baby to be a time

traveler?

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Time Period: Nighttime at The Charmings' Castle**

**Event: Spirit's birth in a bathtub**

**Princess Emma's p.o.v**

My screams sound like sharp fingernails scratching a chalkboard. I reach underneath my dress

in preparation to catch the baby who is six weeks early. The baby will be born in my bathtub tonight.

It is what it is. "You got this, love" Killian says inside my mind. We haven't been allowed to see each

other because my parents believe he is a bad influence on me. He is a pirate and I am a princess

afterall. My parents have overlooked the fact that I am carrying his baby. Anyhow, here I am now

giving birth all alone without any help. Nobody except for me is awake in the palace. I am knocking

on death's door. I use my remaining strength to bring forth my firstborn. I am hemorrhaging, but it

is all in the name of love. Losing consciousness, I don't have a real good strong grip on her. She hits

her head against the bathtub by accident.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Event: Birth**

**Spirit's p.o.v**

Aggressively and quickly, I am pushed toward the emergency exit door. I slide down a very dark

tunnel. Radiating, sunlight reveals an ocean. My crowning head fits perfectly in my mother's hands.

Carefully, she lifts me out of the water. My eyes make out a bathtub. My mother places me on her

stomach. Her heartbeat and singing drowns out the sound of my crying.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Scenario: A Stillbirth**

**Place: Snow and Prince Charming's castle-Princess Emma's bedroom-The bathroom**

**Princess Emma's p.o.v**

The last thing I remember is giving birth in the bathtub last night. I delivered my daughter who was

six weeks early. "Wake up, Emma! You have crushed the baby's skull!" a female voice demands in

the meantime. This voice belongs to my mother. "OH, My Precious baby!" I sob after realizing I have

smothered my baby to death. Dad and Henry are completely numb and speechless.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Emma's p.o.v (As a heavily pregnant princess)**

A heavy downpour outside startles me during the middle of the night. I mistake this for the

breaking of my water. I wet my bed on accident. I am frightened because the baby isn't due for

another six weeks. A nice warm bath calms me down some. An unbearable urge to push takes over

soon enough. So far, I am the only one in the castle who is still awake. I keep my screams and

tears at a minimal. Delivering my daughter, Spirit, almost kills me. My parents find me bleeding out

in the bathtub the next day. They let me keep my daughter briefly.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Charmings' Castle**

**Event: The day after Spirit's birth**

**Princess Emma's p.o.v**

I am knocking on death's door. God forbid I may die soon. Distraught, Killian rushes to my bedside.

He kisses my hand and squeezes it very tightly. He ignores the judgmental stares of my parents

and Henry. Killian doesn't care that my servant Eloise has a crush on him. "Your mom sent me

message about your condition. You gave birth in the bathtub last night. The baby was six weeks

early" he informs me. "Everything is true" I reaffirm. "I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you" he

apologizes. "I forgive you" I admit wholeheartedly. Upon my request, Eloise allows Killian to hold

Spirit. He is over the moon about our newborn daughter.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Killian Jones aka Captain Hook's p.o.v**

I am a pirate living among commoners, but that doesn't matter right now. An evil Ogre has

destroyed my cottage. He dangles my daughter high above my head. Frightened, she cries

out to me. I am not strong enough to kill this monster. I wish Emma and her parents would

send reinforcements. I try my best to rescue my only child. The Ogre pins me to the ground

where I start to build a grave for myself. I cry blood and sweat for tears. My daughter dies

knowing I have failed her. I seek refuge in the Jolly Roger.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Action: In the aftermath of the Ogre Wars, Killian sails in the Jolly Roger across the seven seas**

**Killian's p.o.v**

Emma and I were estranged at the time of Spirit's birth. David and Snow had forbidden Emma to see me. They believed a pirate would be a bad influence

on their daughter. I wish I was there for Emma during the pregnancy and birth. A raven carried a message from Snow that announced Spirit's arrival. My

presence was demanded at the castle immediately because Emma was dying. Everybody feared Emma wouldn't last through the day due to having such a

difficult time giving birth the night before. Although she survived her tough ordeal, I was granted primary custody of our daughter. Who knew Spirit would

die while in my care? An ogre crushed her to death. I have sent Emma a message about our daughter's untimely demise.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

I kissed my pregnant wife goodbye and then headed off to war. In the distance, a village was

under attack by Ogres. I rushed to help those poor innocent people. I encountered a frightened

homeless little girl. She reminded me of Prince Charming and Snow White. Perhaps she was their

granddaughter. Long ago I heard rumors about their daughter Emma dating a pirate named Killian

Jones. Killian impregnated Emma. She gave birth to a daughter later on. "My name is Spirit. My

dad's name is Killian Jones. We got separated. I can't find him anywhere" the little girl cried. "Spirit, I

will protect you" I vowed carrying her from the battlefield.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback-During The Ogre Wars**

**Princess Emma's p.o.v**

Today Ogres ran wild and loose throughout the country side. My parents forbid me from

rescuing Killian and our daughter Spirit. They belonged with the rest of the peasants. Killian

was a commoner, presumably a pirate. I couldn't build a life with him and Spirit. Henry

still needed mothering so I couldn't leave him at the palace. My other family faded into the

background of my mind. In passing, a messenger said a good Samaritan helped a lost orphaned girl

who matched my daughter's physical description. The father was nowhere to be found.

**Time Period: A Flashback-As a little girl during The Ogre Wars.**

**Spirit's p.o.v**

An Ogre crushed me to death. Father tried to save me, but it was too late. Assuming I was long

gone, he went elsewhere. He probably sought shelter aboard his ship, The Jolly Roger. Meanwhile,

I experienced a resurrection. I bumped into a soldier named Rumple on my way to the Jolly

Roger. This good Samaritan provided for me in the absence of my father. Unfortunately, an

Ogre kidnapped me. I never saw Rumple again. The Ogre drowned me in a nearby river. I died

again for the second time. A cute child angel rescued me from the abyss. Her name was

Avalon. I called her Ava for short. She was an orphan like me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Killian's p.o.v**

Tonight is beautiful and perfect especially for visiting my beloved. Quietly and unnoticeably, I climb

the ladder leading into her bedroom. I crawl into the bed and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Hello, Killian" sobbing heavily, Emma acknowledges me. "You must've received and read my

message about Spirit's death. An Ogre killed our daughter. I tried to save her" I refresh her memory.

Emma doesn't know what to say so she just absorbs my body heat.

**Time Period: Emma's dream and Flashback**

**Special Event: A ball at The Charmings' Castle**

**Emma's p.o.v**

Unexpectedly, Spirit and another female child crashes the ball. Everyone gasps in horror because

they are so filthy dirty. Plus, they believed Spirit went onto glory. According to Killian, an Ogre

crushed her to death. "My daughter is alive. It is a miracle!" Joyfully, I exclaim breaking the ice.

My parents, Henry, and everyone else joins me in celebrating her return. In the mist of all this, I

receive a bad vibe from Spirit's companion whose name is Avalon. My parents feel the same

way too. We assume Avalon is a spy for Regina or Rumple. Avalon claims they are her parents, but

she is nothing like them. This confession is enough to have guards escort her out of the palace.

I never see Avalon again. Apart of myself feels bad for the poor orphaned girl. Her parents never did

give her a chance.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land-Rumple and Regina's manor

Situation: An annual Thanksgiving celebration

Avalon's p.o.v

My parents have hired a pianist for our annual Thanksgiving celebration. Although I am grateful for

Spirit's service, I wish she could've stayed home with her family. "You should take a break" I suggest.

"Your parents are paying me" she reminds me. "We thank you for your service. I will make you a take

home plate" I promise. "Thanks" she smiles.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-The Wish Realm

Special Event: A Christmas Party at Rumple and Regina's manor

Avalon's p.o.v

"You are cute, oh, yes you are" I swoon over Baby Dizzy who is resting comfortably in my father's

arms. She has grown quite fond of him. He refuses to let her go. Drizella, Francis, and I enjoy

watching their bond evolve. Father is so good with babies and children. Mother hopes he is not

getting any new ideas about having a third child. Solomon doesn't mind having a little brother or

sister. A lifelong friend, I want something like this. Our house guest, a young and quiet female

pianist intrigues me. Her name is Spirit Everest Jones. Spirit is around my age. Killian and Emma

are her parents. She has two sisters named Ellie and Alice. I encountered Alice briefly in the woods

a long time ago. Anyhow, I offer Spirit food as a way to say thank you for entertaining my family

this Christmas morning. Joyfully, she accepts my kind gesture. I hope we can be best friends

forever.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Time of Day: Evening

Place: Regina and Rumple's Manor-The Balcony

Avalon's p.o.v

"I thank you for coming to dinner. My family and I enjoyed your excellent piano playing. You have

overextended your stay now. You should go home" I tease Spirit. Her eyes are on the stars

instead of me. "Hope and paradise lay beyond the stars" she observes drawing me right in.

"Heaven does exist. There is life and hope after death" I agree with my friend. "I am a time traveler.

My presence is needed elsewhere. I apologize for leaving you so soon" she forewarns me. "Please

take me with you" I beg her. We get caught up in the whirlwind together.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Spirit's p.o.v

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to play Hide and Seek with Avalon on the Jolly Roger. We didn't care if no adult was around. We felt truly liberated. I fell

overboard and knocked my head against the anchor by accident. I was semiconscious. "Grab ahold of my hands. I will not let you drown" Ava instructed me. My last words

were "I feel free this way". The abyss swallowed me whole then. A pretty sea goddess named Eloise rescued me. She carried me out of the water and brought me onto

dry land. I considered her to be my guardian angel. Although Eloise cared about me, she left me

alone in a dark alley. The authorities discovered my dead corpse here.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-A time during the season six episode "Street Rats"

Emma's p.o.v

Archie followed me into the forest where I encountered an oracle last night. He thought I was crazy

for tracking her down. She warned me about the upcoming great war. She held the key to my

destiny and fate. We discovered her laying severely unconscious and wounded. We wanted to help

her, but Jasmine distracted us.

Wish Hook's p.o.v

Emma was distracted, but I knew she never meant to leave our daughter bleeding out in the forest. I

hoped she found whatever answers that she was looking for. I shifted my focus from that version

of my wife to our daughter Spirit. "I got you, love" I assured Spirit as I carried her home. Emma,

Alice, and Ellie waited for us on the other side. Emma's magical healing powers were able to

resurrect Spirit.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Storybrooke-The Cemetery

Regina's p.o.v

"Ava, I miss you so much" I cry placing a teddy bear next to Avalon's tombstone. Even now, my heart

breaks over the fact that she is gone. We will never see each other again. Rumple's presence

startles me. "Hello, deary" he addresses me as usual. "Ava is dead. She is never coming back to us.

You need to stop trying to resurrect her" I confront him. "It could've been a whole lot worse. Ava

could've been a stillborn" he mentions.

Rumple's p.o.v

Regina is kind enough to drive me home. We have run out of things to discuss so we stay silent

and just enjoy the view. "Thanks for the ride" are my departing words to her. "You are welcome"

she smiles. Then she drives off into the sunset. Just as when I think she is completely done

with me, fate reunites us. I discover an adorable baby girl in a basket on my doorstep. The name

tag reads Avalon. My deceased daughter has been reincarnated into a baby. Maybe the stork or

a force beyond my control did this to her. I don't know if I should tell people or keep Avalon all

to myself.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Sweet dreams, Ava" Rumple chants putting our infant daughter into her crib. I am just in awe of

Rumple. Although his heart belongs to another, he still makes time for our children and me. He

helped me to renovate Avalon's old bedroom. The bedroom is now a nursery for her doppelganger.

"Papa, please read me a bedtime story" Solomon urges Rumple. "Yes of course, my sweet dear

boy" he agrees.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Patiently, Solomon and I wait for the school bus. This moment feels nostalgic because I did the

same thing with Henry long ago. I can't believe Solomon is already in the second grade. "Mommy,

the school bus is here" Solomon notifies me. I am on the verge of tears watching him take a seat on

the bus. He waves goodbye and vice versa. I juggle Baby Ava and my mayoral duties for the rest of

the day.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to treat Regina and the baby to lunch at

Granny's. Belle, Emma, Hook, David, and Mary Margaret caught us. They assumed we were having

an affair and the baby was our lovechild. Apart of myself loved Regina, but I never acted on my

feelings. They didn't know that Avalon had been resurrected. Regina and I kept this secret until

now.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

After lunch, Belle accompanies me to the shop where we have a nice long chat. "Rumple, you and

Regina have a baby" she recalls. "The baby is Avalon's doppelganger. I discovered her on our

doorstep a few weeks ago. She has been living with Regina and Solomon" I explain. "Why didn't

you tell me about her earlier?" She demands. "I didn't want to burden you" I confess. Belle

embraces me as way to express sympathy. "I never saw it coming, but I accept it" she promises.

They calmed down after I told them that we had been granted a second chance.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, does Solomon like stuff animals?" Belle asks me. We are preparing for Solomon's arrival.

He is going to stay with us over the weekend. Regina will drop him off very soon. " I have seen

Solomon carrying around a teddy bear at Regina's house. He has grown attached to that

thing" I recall. "Ok" Belle laughs placing a teddy bear down on the bed. Just as when I think

nothing could go wrong, I receive a very disturbing phone call from Regina. The issue is baby

Avalon has gone missing and Regina nor Solomon can find her.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

My precious baby, Ava is not her crib. Frantic, Solomon and I search for Ava throughout the house.

We discover her asleep in the car outside. I had left the car running with her still inside on accident.

My boyfriend, Robin meets Solomon and me at the hospital where the spirit of grief and death

weighs heavy. I realize my negligence killed my daughter.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

A shocking heartbreaking truth is I have lost my daughter yet again. Avalon's spirit crawls pass me.

My mind is spinning so much I might collapse here in the hospital waiting room. "Rumple, are you

ok?" concerned, my wife asks me. I shake my head no. Belle takes me home immediately where I

mourn in peace and quiet. I never knew Robin and Regina were dating, but I will handle that

situation another time.

* * *

Belle's p.o.v

For the first time in a long time, my husband resists my touch. He prefers staying silent and distant

over talking to me. Rumple's murderous violent rage has gotten the best of him. I find it hard to love

the man behind the beast. Unable to cope with the drama, Gideon has sought comfort elsewhere.

* * *

Place: Narnia (aka the Afterlife)

Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel)

A beautiful Robin flies overhead. I follow the bird into the woods where I discover the oracle and my

best friend, Spirit, deep in meditation. Spirit warned my mom's friend, Emma Swan about the

upcoming great war a long time ago. "My pet must've led you to me" Spirit concludes. "You always

know how to grab my attention especially with the baby situation" I joke around with her. "Your

parents, Rumple and Regina fell hard for the baby in the basket trick. They treated your

doppelganger, your mini me well until the end" Spirit recounts.

* * *

Time Period: Avalon's dream

Place: Storybrooke-Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Avalon's p.o.v

I walk in on Spirit and Papa conversing about something. "This is what I came back home for" I

chime in. "Hello, dearie" Papa addresses me with a hug and kiss. "I love you too" I smile. "I am

glad Spirit is taking good care of you" he responds.

Time Period: Still Avalon's Dream-Storybrooke-Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

"Since you know all things, you can tell me what happen to Avalon's doppleganger" I inquire. "She

was never really real" Spirit admits. "What?!" shocked, I exclaim. "I found a strand of Avalon's hair

laying around once. I used it to create Avalon's doppleganger. I thought you and Regina could use

a baby after Avalon died" Spirit explains. "Well ok thanks" I smirk. A snow globe sitting on a shelf

catches Avalon's attention. I allow her to keep the snow globe for free without charge. The wind

carries her and Spirit elsewhere, a place over the rainbow.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

The library provides sanctuary for my creative imagination. I read until my eyes and brain

Become exhausted. Spirit observes the birds flying outside. She longs to be with them.

Sensing she may need fresh air, we visit the clock tower.

* * *

Event: Regina's Mayoral anniversary celebration at Grannys

Regina's p.o.v

"Please welcome Spirit to the stage. She will play for us a song on the piano" the mistress of

ceremonies, Emma announces. Spirit approaches the stage and Emma looks as if she has seen

a ghost. Spirit must've just moved into town because I never knew she existed before tonight.

Anyhow, the crowd goes wild especially Spirit's female friend. My conscience says, "I have seen

that girl before". Rumple can read my thoughts.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Long ago, I encountered a teenage prophetess named Spirit Everest. I liked this oracle more

than the previous ones. Spirit genuinely cared about people. She loved birds and playing the piano.

She was bound for greatness. Some people believed she watched over souls in the Afterlife aka

Narnia. Emma claimed Spirit warned her about the upcoming great war. Who knew the all knowing

and powerful enlightened one would dwell among humans one day?

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v (playing hide and seek with her parents)

I am half asleep, but barely breathing. You chase after a ghost, a different version of myself. You can't erase this lie, my alibi. I am half asleep, but barely breathing. Hide and seek will do for now. Let the angels take care of me if you must.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

All of Storybrooke came together to celebrate Regina's mayoral anniversary at Grannys. I served as

the mistress of ceremonies. I never expected to encounter the oracle and my long lost daughter

Spirit. Spirit was one of the performers. She played a song on the piano for the audience. I

developed goose bumps. The audience especially Spirit's female friend who resembled Regina and

Rumple went wild. Spirit and her friend disappeared into the night before I could confront them.

They played a foolish game of hide and seek with Regina, Rumple, Killian, and me. In the end, it

was never their goal to be caught. Our paths crossed again seven years later when Regina and

Robin's daughter Lulu became stuck in Narnia. A magical coat closet had sent her there. Spirit

presided over Narnia. Killian and I were torn over taking Spirit home or letting her be.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

Spirit's thoughts are lost in the ocean waves. She lives within her own little private world. "I need my

mum and Papa about now" she puts out there into the universe. "Whatever happened to your

parents?" I inquire. "My parents died during the Ogre Wars. Your dad, Rumple rescued me" she

reflects.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Narnia

Regina's p.o.v

"Hook and the oracle are getting close. The oracle resembles Hook a little bit" I mention to Emma

over dinner. "I don't see the resemblance" Emma denies. My conscience says she is lying. "I wonder

if the oracle is related to him?" I pursue further. Emma tries to down play it.

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy!" Lulu shouts running into my arms. Ashlan discovered her wandering about Narnia.

Thankfully, the snow queen didn't get a hold of them. A portal, created by Avalon's friend Spirit,

sent me along with the others back to Storybrooke. I neglected to ask Spirit about the Baby Ava

situation or her history with Rumple. Henry's "Once Upon A Time" story book filled in the missing

details.

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Storybrooke-Henry's old bedroom

"OH, My God!"shocked, I exclaim. I have just uncovered a big bombshell in Henry's "Once Upon

Book". Solomon rushes over from across the hall to check on me. "Mom, what big bombshell

have you discovered?" he inquires. "According to Henry's Once Upon book, Spirit is the daughter

Of Emma and Hook. They were separated during the Ogre Wars" I explain.

* * *

Place: Narnia

Avalon's p.o.v

I follow Spirit to a mysterious cottage in the woods. My presence startles her. "What is this place?"

I ask. "This place is my former childhood home. My dad, Killian Jones and I used to live here. My

mom, Emma Swan chose a different path" Spirit explains. "You told me that your parents died in the

Ogre Wars" I recall. "I apologize for deceiving you. I never knew my parents were still until they

visited Narnia. They were forbidden to be together. My dad raised me while my mom lived at the

palace with Henry, Snow, and David. My dad abandoned me. He assumed an Ogre had killed

me. I came back to life as an oracle" She recounts.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

"You still have your daughter's baby blanket" I bring to Emma's attention. "I found Spirit's blanket

among the dirty clothes at home. Seeing her baby blanket brought back memories" Emma recalls.

"OH really, dearie" I smirk. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you know about my

daughter" Emma pressures me. "In another life, you were a princess. Against your parents' orders,

you dated Killian Jones who was a pirate. You gave birth to a daughter named Spirit. You were not

allowed to build a life with Killian and Spirit. The Ogre Wars tore your family apart. I rescued Spirit

from death. She grew up to be a famous oracle" I recount. "Spirit and Avalon are now best friends"

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Storybrooke-The Cemetery

Regina's p.o.v

I catch Emma paying respect to my little baby angel. "What are you doing here? This is a very

sacred and special place for me" agitated, I snap at her. "I am sorry. I had no idea" deeply

remorseful, Emma apologizes. I can tell she means the words from her heart. "You had a

daughter, but you wasted your time with her" I recall. "Spirit was indeed deprived of my

love. It's all my fault" she cries into a pink baby blanket.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: StoryBrooke-Emma's House

Emma's p.o.v

"You are still carrying around Spirit's baby blanket" Killian mentions over breakfast. "The blanket

means a lot to me" I admit. "Besides being an oracle, Spirit was a time traveler" Henry recalls.

Regina's p.o.v

Carrying that same old pink blanket, Emma enters my office. I assume Killian is covering her shift

at the police station. "You are not alone" Emma begins our conversation. "What do you mean?" I

pursue further. "Spirit is a time traveler. I miscarried her and accidently killed her once" Emma

confesses.

Emma's p.o.v

Bothering Regina was totally uncalled for, but it was a worthwhile experience. "Hello, love" Killian

addressed me when I returned back to work. He covered my shift while I was away. "Thanks for

covering my shift. Regina and I had a productive meeting" I shared with him. "We allowed her to

get away. We should've asked Spirit to stay. We could've been a family again" Killian regretted.

"At least we have her baby blanket" I added.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke-Emma and Henry's favorite hiding place

Killian's p.o.v

"I thought I would find you here" I address my wife. "I hope she will drop from the sky soon" Emma wishes holding Spirit's old baby blanket close to her heart. "I should've

never given you that blanket. You are obsessed with it " I regret. "OH, look at that pretty white dove" Emma points out. The dove symbolizes Spirit for her. Sadly, the dove

flies away before she can touch it. Emma starts crying and I rush to comfort her.

* * *

Place: Narnia-Spirit's cottage

Scenario: Avalon is bandaging up Spirit's wounds

Spirit's p.o.v.

"I am confused. Are you an immortal or mortal?" Avalon asks me. "I am a time traveler. I am

somewhere between an immortal and a mortal" I explain. "I understand" she chuckles. "The

Snow queen and her minions surely did a number on me. I thank you for saving my life" I recount.

"You are welcome" she smiles making my heart melt. We catch two birds, belonging to me, mating

outside on the front porch. We contemplate love, birth, and death. My brief life on earth, I

remember it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Place: Storybrooke-The Hospital

Avalon's p.o.v

For no particular reason, we are sitting here in the lobby. "You said it was time. Please explain

yourself" I inquire. "Belle and our mothers are giving birth today. They are expecting their second

child" Spirit explains. I fall out of my chair laughing. Nobody can see me so I don't have to worry

about embarrassing myself. Spirit and I visit the nursery expecting to see our newborn brothers or

sisters there. By our amazement, they have already been born.

* * *

Time Period: Storybrooke in an alternate universe

Scenario: Regina has a bar called Roni. Roni is also the name of Regina's new identity.

Avalon's p.o.v

She doesn't remember who she is. My presence restores some of her memories. Her eyes lite up

over the thought I am her daughter. While cleaning tables, a cool idea pops into my head. "You

should have live entertainment" I suggest to my mom. "I love your idea, but I don't know any famous

singers or musicians" my mom stresses. "I am a pianist. How about giving me a chance?" Spirit's

voice breaks through. "You look very familiar" my mom points out. "Regina" Emma chimes in.

"Emma" my mom's voice trails off.

Rumple's p.o.v

"Please excuse mom's behavior. She is not well at all" pardons Avalon. "The curse has surely

impacted her memory" I observe. Distraught, Killian storms into the building. Spirit's lovely

piano playing stops suddenly. "Killian, what has caused you so much pain and sorrow?" Emma

inquires. "Emma, I am here to take you home. Ellie is not well at all. Our daughter needs you asap"

Hook informs her.

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v

"Avalon said you are a healer. Heal your sister" mom demands dragging me over to Ellie's sickbed.

"I have healed myself. This is my first time healing someone else" I notify her. "What can possibly

go wrong?" She wonders. "I might die in the process of saving Ellie" I panic. "Sometimes you may

to sacrifice yourself for those you love" Dad adds. Consequently, my worst fear does become a

reality. Ellie is healthy and alive, but my body is shutting down. I am completely drained out.

I march into the street and simply faint.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Killian's p.o.v

Broken wide open like a human heart, the sky has started to darken. We experience three hours

without the sun. This is all Spirit's doing. Who knew her sacrifice and death could weigh so heavy?

* * *

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

Depressed, Ava sits at a table with her face buried in her hands. "Whatever happened to that girl

who played the piano?" I wonder. "Her name was Spirit. Spirit was Emma and Killian's

daughter. I wanted her to restore your memories. She used her power to save Ellie instead"

Ava recounts crying. I embrace Ava as a way to express my love. Rumple's presence cheers her

up too.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

Killian has brought me here to the hospital because I have a stomachache. I feel something trying

to come out of me. After doing a vaginal exam, Doctor Whale has concluded I am in labor. I am

already fully dilated. I didn't know I was pregnant. Killian is as shocked as me. Before we can have

time to digest the news, the contractions start to pick up. With much anguish, I deliver a

healthy baby girl. She is the reincarnated version of our deceased daughter, Spirit.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

Spirit's cheery voice serves as my alarm clock. "Good morning to you, my friend" she

acknowledges me. Like her name implies, she is a spirit so she can never really die.

If Spirit is an immortal then why she did she suffer so much? Anyhow, I am glad she

with me whether in her baby or teenage form.

* * *

Place: Emma and Killian's house

Roni's p.o.v

"Avalon said Spirit has been reincarnated. She has taken on the form of your new baby" I recall.

"You can hold her" Emma offers placing Spirit into my arms. "Thanks" I smile. I am happy that

I can make Spirit feel comfortable. Still I want what I can not have.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

"I miss this town especially Roni. I enjoyed playing the piano at your mother's bar" Spirit reminiscences. She has joined me for a walk around town. Nobody can see her or talk

to me except for me. "You are an immortal. You are not truly dead. You can come back here anytime" I remind her. "OH, look at that cute little boy over there. He must be an

orphaned" Spirit points out. The little boy who is walking across the street resembles my brother Solomon greatly. I follow him into my papa's shop. Without hesitation, Papa

embraces the boy. "I knew you would always find me, Solomon" Papa addresses the boy. I join in on the big family group hug. This serves as Spirit's clue to leave.

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v (still as a teenager)

My feet go in a opposite direction of my heart. I pay a visit to Emma and Killian at their house. Besides Ava, they can also interact with me. It is a sort of goodbye and hello.

* * *

Place: Roni

Emma's p.o.v

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Solomon acknowledges us at the front door. "You are a wonderful

greeter" I compliment Solomon. "You deserve a pay raise for being kind and cute" Killian adds.

"Well thank you" Solomon smiles escorting us to a table. "I will be your waitress for today" Avalon

informs us as she gives us menus. With Regina's help, Avalon takes our orders and then serves us

our food. Although I am enjoying spending time with my husband, I still miss hearing Spirit play

the piano.

* * *

Place: Narnia

Spirit's p.o.v (as a teenager)

One of my favorite pets, a dove, leads Neal aka Baelfire to me. "Spirit, you surely do have a lot of

birds. You need to let some of them go" he suggests. "My birds are my friends. I will never ever

set them free" I decline. "What about your real friends and family?" he inquires.

* * *

Neal's p.o.v

"I almost never made it here to paradise, Narnia. I thought the sins of the father fell upon the son. I

guess apart of myself is still good" I bring to Spirit's attention. "I believe there is some good left in

that man, your father. You have made Rumple be a better man. Sometimes I feel bad and sad for

him" she admits. "We were talking about your lack of communication with your family and friends.

How did I start talking about my dad?" I wonder. "You still miss your dearly beloved papa" Spirit

assumes.

* * *

Place: Storybrooke-The Dock

Spirit's p.o.v

Aboard the Jolly Roger, I am home at last. Dad spots me from a distance. He mistakens me for a

trespasser. "Hey you! Get off my ship!" Dad yells getting onto the ship. "It's just me your daughter"

I inform him. "Hello, love. I am sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were a trespasser" Dad

apologizes. "I accept your apology" I mean from my heart. "A part of you is a pirate. This ship

The Jolly Roger, should've been yours" Dad wishes.

Killian's p.o.v

Spirit was set in her ways so I let her go. Deep in thought, I took a stroll through town. A very

familiar pretty yellow Buggy followed behind me. "Killian, do you need a ride?" Emma asked

rolling down her window. "Sure" I smirked getting into the car. Our daughter Ellie sat in the

backseat. "Hello, Daddy" Ellie acknowledged my presence. "Hello, Love" I responded back.

"Today is my tenth birthday and your wedding anniversary. Mom is taking us to Roni to

celebrate" happily, she informed me.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

While checking the mailbox, I encounter a pretty white dove. Strangely, the dove didn't have a

message for me. I follow the dove to Granny's where I receive the biggest surprise of my life.

My estranged daughter Spirit works as a waitress here. I didn't know she was back in town.

The dove must've been of her doing. Just when I am about to leave, Spirit embraces me. She

whispers "I love you". I respond with "I love you too".

* * *

Place: Grannys

Avalon's p.o.v

"Here are your blueberry pancakes" Spirit chants offering me a plate full of pancakes. "Thanks. You

are a wonderful waitress" I praise my friend. "I am happy to see you, but how were you able to get

away from your parents?" she wonders sitting down. "Sometimes they allow me to have alone

time. They trust me to look after myself. They might contact me so I must have my cellphone off

silent" I explain. "Thats good" Spirit sighs.

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v

I am on the outside looking in. I am glad Avalon is getting well acquainted with her Aunt Zelena.

I wish I had a cool aunt like Zelena. I know little about my parents' past. I might have an aunt

somewhere. A familiar yellow buggy parks next to the sidewalk. My mom rolls down the front

passenger window. "Please stop stalking the Gold Family especially Avalon. Come and be my

baby for once" mom invites me. Obediently, I get into the car. Then we drive off into the sunset.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

I notice a teenage girl sitting on the rooftop. She smiles and waves hello to me as I walk into Roni's.

She has a very familiar face, but I can't recall her name. A pretty white dove takes her spot

soon enough. Just then I realize that girl was the oracle and my good friend, Spirit Everest Jones.

Mom and Raven fill in the hole of my heart that she left behind.

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v (She is the teenage daughter of Killian and Emma)

I observe my dad walking in and out of the police station. I assume he works as a police officer

for the Hyperion Heights district. He doesn't see me at all. Although we are disconnected at the

moment, I am grateful for his service. I am torn between letting my presence be known or having a

bird lead mom to me. I have a bird lead her into the woods instead of approaching her myself. She

embarked on this same wild goose chase when I warned her about the coming great war long ago.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Hyperion Heights

Detective Roger's p.o.v

Accidently, I bump into Henry Mills on the sidewalk. "You dropped your book" I inform him.

"Thanks" he smirks picking up the book off the ground. "Your Once Upon A Time book contains real

magic. May be you can let me borrow and read the book sometime. I feel a special connection to

it" I offer. "You can read and keep the book. You can give it back to me after you are done" he

allows. My eyes and fingers stay stuck on the page that displays my guardian angel's picture.

According to Henry, her name is Emma Swan. She rescued me from a near death experience once.

I turn to a brand new page in the book. This page displays Emma and I with our three lovely

daughters. Our daughters' names are Spirit, Alice, and Ellie.

* * *

Detective Rogers' p.o.v

My boss allowed me to end my shift early. I wanted to spend time with Alice. I was Alice's new

temporary guardian after all. I tried my best to make her feel at home. My apartment wasn't her

ideal house, but she grew to love it with time. We bonded over Henry's storybook. He was kind

enough to let me borrow the book. I showed Emma's picture and our family group photo to Alice.

These two things restored her memory. She recognized and acknowledged me as her dad. She

revealed Emma died giving birth to Ellie who had Down Syndrome. Lady Tremaine sent Ellie

to a group home for those with special needs. I promised Alice that I would help her find

Ellie. Alice mentioned nothing about her oldest sister Spirit. I assumed Spirit was dead or simply

unreachable.

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v

From up here on the rooftop, the world appears beautiful and serene. A warm fuzzy feeling comes

over me. I love this feel good sensation. While feeding my birds, I check for any signs of my family.

I notice my dad and sisters walking out of Roni's. I assume they have just eaten dinner. My

presence startles them and yet brings them joy.

* * *

Detective Rogers aka Killian's p.o.v

I take her outside for a brief chat. Ellie and Alice eavesdrop on our conversation. "I thought you

were dead. When were you going to tell me that you were alive and back in town?" I ask my

daughter Spirit. She looks down at the ground and then looks up at the night sky before answering

me. Her only excuse is "I am a time traveler". "Emma...your mom would've never wanted all this

distance between us" I close out our conversation. She hugs me briefly and then disappears into

the night. I hold onto the hope that she loves me and we will see each other again someday.


	36. A Hundred Thousand Days

Spirit's p.o.v

A hundred thousand days

Life in the fast lane

Life on the threshold of history

Immeasurable infinity

Forever within arm reach

Essence of eternity

Serendipity

Snapshots of beauty

Essential you and me

Numerous decades of bliss

Countless memories and blessings

Ever the same little wonders

Reign over me

Eden

A hundred thousand days

Life before, with and after you


	37. Decades of You

Avalon's p.o.v

History's heartbeat, inaudible drumbeat, decades of you. Eighth world wonder, carnival of fairy dust. A constant companion, dance floor phenomenon, emergency lifeline.

Coming up strong, immortal divinity, decades of you. Evanescent dream, shadowy ghostly dark figure, timeless classic beauty. Interstellar constellation, nevertheless a whisper.

Your afterglow, your paper rose, a big heart of gold. One gigantic jar of happy memories, uncommon special uniqueness, teachable laughable moments shared between us.


	38. Dancing Around A Dark Uncertain Future

Situation: Spirit is trying to resurrect and heal Avalon

Spirit's p.o.v

Dancing around a dark uncertain future,

I trade in optimism for skepticism and

pessimism. False hope is a great big

white shark that I can't escape from.

Dancing around a dark uncertain future,

it has been pure self torture. I know how much you

depend on me. I fear I may let you down.


	39. A Bittersweet Sunrise

Time Period: The Present Reality

Spirit's p.o.v

Her mind and soul were trapped in purgatory, somewhere between life and death. Our worlds and

memories collided into each other like cars. I breathed a big sigh of relief when she was back in

her right mind and body. "Spirit, you did it. You resurrected me. You healed me. You are a total

lifesaver" Avalon praised me. "Well thanks" I smiled. "You appear to be alittle off. Saving me

has a huge toll on your body. You must rest now" she advised me. "I am fine. I will get over

this oncoming cold or fainting spell of mine" I assured her. Beaming with pride, I informed Regina

and her crew including my boss Dr. Whale that Avalon was alive and fully awake. One by one,

they showered her with love. I felt my body slowly beginning to shutdown. In passing, Tiana

requested for me to heal her next.


	40. You Are Loved More Than You Know

You are loved more than you know -Sleeping at Last, Light

Tiana's p.o.v

I close my eyes and pretend to go to sleep on the way home from the hospital. "I understand you

are probably tired after chemotherapy" Naveen sympathizes. He is driving us home.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Place: Fairytale Land-A Palace

Situation: Naveen discovers Tiana is pregnant

Naveen's p.o.v

Anxious, I pace outside in the hallway. Naomi and our family doctor are tending to Tiana who

has fallen gravely ill. I wish and pray everything is alright with my wife. "Please do come in" Naomi

invites me. "What's going on? What is Tiana's prognosis?" I ask my mother in law upfront. "I will

tell you" Tiana offers before Naomi or the doctor can say anything. I sit down on the bed and

take her hand in mine. "I am pregnant" Tiana announces placing my hand over her stomach.

I indulge her with hugs and kisses.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Tiana's p.o.v

I was there for Naveen even he was deathly ill. I remember visiting his sickbed many

moons ago. He touched my stomach hoping our unborn baby could cure him. "I am

Seven months pregnant. The baby is due in two months, perhaps December" I remind

him. "We created a miracle" he reminiscences. "We have an important dinner with our

allies. Your presence will be greatly missed" I reminded him. "You need to take it easy

in your condition. Stress is not good for you and the baby. I will attend the dinner" he

persisted. "Mom and I will be able to take care of business in your absence" I assured

him. I hugged my husband and kissed him goodbye. An intense strong contraction

seized my body out in the hallway. I fell down on the floor. A maidservant rushed to

my aid. "My lady, what is the matter? Is it the baby?" She asked me. "All is well with

me" I lied trying to regain my composure. I am fine, but I am not really okay.

My mom and several body guards accompanied me to the dining hall.

"You appear to be a little off" mom pointed out. I was so nervous that

I worried my water would break early. Somehow I conquered my stage fright.

My mom and our guests understood me very well. Everything was looking up for me

until I experienced labor like symptoms. I breathed through the pain and kept on

a brave strong face. Nobody knew how much I was suffering. While they danced

the night away, I went to bed. Quietly and unnoticeably, I headed toward my

birthing chambers where my water broke for real. I was totally caught off guard

because the baby was arriving two months early.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: Fairytale land**

**Date: October 28**

Naomi's p.o.v (She is Princess Tiana's mom)

This morning has been very strange. Tiana hasn't joined me for our morning tea. I wait for another

five minutes. I understand she is seven months pregnant and still dealing with morning sickness.

She should've notified me through a messenger if she was feeling unwell. I could've rescheduled

our meeting. Anyhow, something within me says to check on my daughter. Tiana is not in the grand

master bedroom that she shares with her husband Naveen. I discover Tiana in the birthing

chambers. She is on the brink of giving birth prematurely. Fear and worry consume me

immediately. I serve as her midwife.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: Fairytale Land Naveen and Tiana's palace The Birthing Chambers**

**Situation: Raven's birth**

**Naveen's p.o.v**

I use a handkerchief to wipe sweat off her face. She has experienced a difficult labor and delivery so far. We both fear and worry that our baby might be a stillborn.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Raven's premature birth (two months early)**

**Place: Fairytale land**

**Naveen's p.o.v**

The loud sound of trumpets awaken me. I arise from my sickbed to see what is causing all of the

commotion. According to a messenger, Tiana is in active premature labor. She is only just seven

months pregnant. I rush over to her birthing chambers immediately. The midwife, Naomi allows

me to witness the birth. Tiana appreciates our help during this highly stressful difficult time. She

feels much better after she delivers our little princess. We name our precious tiny miracle Raven.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Event: Raven's premature birth**

**Place: A bedroom (birthing chamber) in Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen's palace**

Princess Tiana's p.o.v

Frantically, Naveen rushes to my bedside. He holds my hand very tightly. I don't want my husband to

see me in pain, but I love having him near. My mom allows him to stay in the room. "I heard you

were in premature labor" Naveen says with panic in his voice. "I am indeed in premature labor. I

can't stop it because the baby wants to be born right now" I confirm his worst fears. The urge to

push takes over soon enough. My mom and husband support me through the difficult

emotional delivery. We name our precious miracle baby Raven. My good friend and fellow

expectant mother, Regina sent me a mirror as a baby shower gift. I have used this mirror

as a communicating device especially for today's special event. Usually, I can get ahold of

Regina who lives in Avalon with Rumple. Rumple congratulates me on Regina's behalf because

she has gone into preterm labor.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Two guards block my view of the front entrance. My precious nine month daughter grows

restless in my arms. "You are the evil queen. You can't enter the castle. Please leave or else"

a guard threatens me. "Princess Tiana invited me to the castle. Our daughters are going to

have a play date. She should've told you" I refresh their memories. "I can't recall" another

guard denies. I am about to go back home when Prince Naveen shows up. The guards bow

down to him. "Regina is not an evil person. She is a friend of my family. I grant her access to the

castle" Prince Naveen informs the guards. They step aside so that we may enter the castle. We

encounter Tiana and nine month Baby Raven in a childrens play area. Watching Raven and Avalon

play with each other blesses my heart.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-28-2000

Situation: Raven's premature birth

Naveen's p.o.v

My emotions have gotten the best of me. I leave the room briefly to regain my

composure. "Naveen, Tiana is requesting your presence at once" Naomi notifies me

in the hallway. I reclaim my place back at my wife's bedside. She is in active premature labor

with our daughter Raven. "The baby will not allow me to relax" Tiana complains clutching her

stomach. Her distress and discomfort signals the baby's impending arrival. "The baby is

coming" the doctor gathers from reading Tiana's body language. "No. The baby is not

coming" she denies. The doctor breaks her water then. The amniotic fluid is green instead of

a clear gray. According to the doctor, the amniotic fluid is green because the baby had a

bowel movement in utero. An emergency cesarean section, I struggle to wrap my mind

around this. Before Tiana can undergo an emergency cesarean section, she develops an

urgent strong urge to push.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Raven's premature birth

Date: 10-28-2000

Naveen's p.o.v

Her screams tear my heart into pieces. Premature labor and birth, I wish it never came down

to this. I try my best to keep my composure. I don't know if I should cry along with her or continue

to be her rock. Everything hits me all at once when the doctor presents Raven to us. Wrapped in a

pink blanket, Raven is very tiny and sickly. I assume it is my fault for putting her in this predicament.

Tiana and her mother believe God may have other plans for Raven.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Date: 10-28-2000

Tiana's p.o.v (as a 20 year old)

The first part of my labor started at home. I was unloading the dishwasher when I was hit with a

really strong contraction. This contraction led to more painful intense contractions. My screams

and broken glass sent Nave and Mother running downstairs. They took me to the hospital

asap. We were very worried because the baby was arriving two months early. Raven's original due

date was December 20th. The doctor broke my bag of water at the hospital. My amniotic fluid was

green instead of clear. This was was a sign of fetal distress. Before an emergency cesarean

section could be performed, I gave birth naturally. Nave and Mother offered me support during

the emotional tough delivery. The NICU became Raven's second permanent home. We met a

friendly couple, The Gold's here. Their daughter Avalon was born one day after Raven.

* * *

Date: 12-25-2000 (Christmas)

Place: A hospital cafeteria

Situation: A Christmas Party- Christmas Breakfast For NICU Parents

Roni's p.o.v (aka Regina)

I am hungry, but I play around with my food. My mind is preoccupied with worrying about Ava.

My daughter is currently in the nicu. She entered this world two months early. As a matter of

fact, today is her original due date. "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" Tia sings lifting my

spirits. "Thanks. Today is Ava's original due date" I share with my new best friend. "Raven's original

due date was five days ago. If our daughters weren't in the nicu then we would've never met

each other" Tia enlightens me.

* * *

Place: The Library

Bethany's p.o.v aka Belle

Weaver aka Rumple enters my workplace and I try to act professional. "How may I help you,

Detective Weaver?" I ask Weaver. "I just came by to check on you" he admits. "Oh really! Thanks.

I am great" I blush. "That's good" he smirks. Then he leaves the library taking my heart with him. My

friend and coworker, the great Prince Naveen teases me about having a crush on a police officer.

In return, I tease him about being turned into a frog and then marrying Princess Tiana.

Naveen's p.o.v

After a long hard work day, Bethany and I get to leave the library at last. I set the alarm and lock

the door behind us. We hug each other goodbye. The overly protective big brother in me wants

to walk Bethany home. She nicely declines my offer. I go on my merry way trusting and believing

she can look after herself. Tiana and our daughter Raven await me with open arms and a warm

meal at home.

Naveen's p.o.v

My cellphone rings during dinner with my lovely wife and daughter. I excuse myself so that I may

answer the call. As crispy and sweet as Apple pie, her voice sounds on the other line. I hear a little

sadness in her voice though. Dying, she doesn't know how much time she has left. She wants to

see me immediately. I tell her not to worry for I will be at her house very soon. Sympathetic, Tiana

and Raven understand that I have to leave because she needs me. Her best friend, Detective

Weaver beats me to the punch.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Bellamy Fisher's p.o.v.

Detective Weaver's p.o.v

The spirit of grief weighs heavily in this room where my friend and former babysitter rests on her

deathbed. Bellamy would've never been in this position if she received medical treatment for her

disease that has spread to her organs. "Mom.." Naveen's voice cracks breaking my heart. "Oh, my

precious sweet boy" Bellamy cries stroking his hair. I wish my parents loved me nearly as much

as Bellamy adored her son. I am torn between leaving or staying put. Sensing I may have other

important matters to attend to, Bellamy dismisses me. I hug Amy and kiss her cheek as a way to

say thank you and goodbye.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Hyperion Heights-The Police Station

"I am sorry for your loss. Thanks for the update. I will tell him asap" I hear Rogers telling someone

over the phone. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" I interrogate him. "It's Amy...Bellamy

passed away earlier this morning" Rogers drops on me like a bomb. "Amy...Bellamy was my

friend and former babysitter. She babysitted me when I was twelve. She was seventeen at the time.

I thank you for telling me about her passing. She meant a lot to me. She saved me from myself. She

gave me a reason to live when I wanted to end it all" choked up, I confide in Rogers.

Compassionate, Rogers suggests I take the whole day off. I choose to stay at work instead of

going home. Working brings me a little peace of mind.

* * *

Belle's p.o.v

Solemn, Naveen comes to work. He is not his normal happy self. Something must be terribly

wrong. "Nave, what is the matter?" I ask him. "My mom died earlier this morning" he reveals

through tears. A hug replaces the words that I can't say out loud. Naveen appreciates my support

and encouragement. Weaver's presence startles us. Weaver sends his regards to Naveen and then

takes me outside for a brief chat. "You appear to have taken her loss pretty hard. Did you know

her?" I observe. "Naveen's mom, Bellamy Fisher was my friend and former babysitter" he reveals.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. "Please tell me what she was like" I inquire. "Amy...Bellamy

was an amazing person. She was a total lifesaver" he recounts.

* * *

Place: Roni's

Tiana's p.o.v aka Sabrine

Roni is happy to see me when I take a seat at the bar. "I heard about your cancer diagnosis" I begin.

"My family and I have taken the news really hard. We are taking it one day at a time" my friend

replies fighting back tears. "Both of us have gone premature labor and birth. Even now you are not

alone. If you need anything, I can help you" I promise her.

* * *

Date: October 28

Raven's p.o.v

The smell of cinnamon and pumpkin bread fills the air. A harvest festival is what brings my parents

and me to the town square this evening. We look for and find Roni who is one of the coordinators.

"Tiana, I am glad you and your family could come to the festival" Roni tells my mom. "Thanks for

the invitation" my mom smiles. "How can we help you?" my dad kindly asks Roni. "Naveen, you

and your family help with serving the food and drinks" Roni instructs us. Today is my seventeenth

birthday. I wanted to have a private birthday party, just my parents and me. I have enjoyed spending

time with my peers especially Avalon. I am one day older than my friend. Our premature births,

occuring two months early, has bonded our parents and us forever.

* * *

Date: Still 12-20-2017

Princess Tiana aka Sabrine's p.o.v

"Weaver's family did an amazing job with the nativity scene. I don't remember reading about an

angel falling off the roof in the bible" Naveen reflects as we walk home from the town square.

"I hope everything is alright with Dizzy" I pray. "We should check on Dizzy sometime. Today is

her birthday after all" Raven suggests. "December 20 was your original due date. You were born

on October 28 instead of December 20 seventeen years ago" I reminiscence.

* * *

Date: 3-29-2018

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

I grew tired of feeling hopeless and bored at home really fast. Against doctor's orders, I am now

back on my feet and working hard. "Girls, I am glad you were able to help me in the restaurant. You

have lightened my load" I praise Avalon and Raven. Raven is the daughter of Princess Tiana and

Naveen. She and Avalon are really close best friends.

Date: 3-29-2018 continued

Regina's p.o.v

"We need more ice for the drinks" I bring to the attention of Avalon and Raven. "I can go to the

store and buy more ice" Raven volunteers. "I can accompany you to the store" Avalon insists.

"Thanks" Raven smiles making my heart melt like ice cream. I entrust my money to them. They

embrace me and then leave the restaurant. I hear gun shots and run outside immediately. Cradling

an unconscious bloody Raven, Avalon is visibly shaken and distraught. My heart breaks over the

fact that she has lost her best friend. I look around for a possible suspect. I spot and attempt to

chase after man wearing a black hoody and carrying a gun. He runs so fast that I can't keep

up with him and reveal his true identity.

* * *

Place: The Hospital

Spirit's p.o.v

From up here on the roof, I feel at peace even in my dove form. People, downbelow me, resemble

busy tiny ants. A colorful toy car, an ambulance captures my attention. I check to see what all

of the commotion is about. My friend, Raven has been shot and is now being taken to the

emergency room. I transform back into my human self so that I may help my colleagues who

are trying to revive her. Unfortunately, the grim reaper has a strong hold on her.

Spirit's p.o.v

I volunteer to break the bad news to Raven's parents. Tiana and Naveen have been waiting along

with Weaver's family and my family in the lobby. Before I can increase their pain and sorrow even

more, Drizella tells them that I am a healer. Drizella's daughter, Dizzy is a walking testimony of my

miraculous power. Tiana and Naveen want me to resurrect their daughter. Raven is their only

child after all. Regretfully, I fail to please them. Naveen accepts her passing while Tiana struggles

to move forward. "Even now, you didn't try hard enough" livid, she snaps at me. Sensing I may need

comfort and support, my family reaches out. They understand that I need space.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"According to the news, a pregnant woman and her son were robbed and attacked in a parking lot

today. Raven's murderer, the man in the black hoody harmed them" Avalon recounts sobbing over

dinner. Regina gives our daughter a nice big tight hug. "Emily and Killian Snow were the names of

the mother and son. Rogers and I visited them at the hospital. Despite their injuries, they are doing

fine" I assure them. "Papa, why must we experience pain and loss?" Solomon asks breaking my

heart. "I can barely say why" my voice cracks. "Raven's family needs peace. We all need peace.

I demand justice right now" Regina stresses. "Please be patient. Obtaining justice is not an easy

task" I advise her. "Sure" my wife sighs heavily. "Emma is alive. Emily Snow is her new identity

in this world" I reveal. I lift her spirits up some.

* * *

Date: 4-8-2018-Five days after the funeral

Place: The Gravesite-Raven's gravesite

Tiana aka Sabrine's p.o.v

"She entered and left this world prematurely" I reminiscence. "After all this time, you can barely

say her name" Naveen points out. "Saying her name has been hard and painful for me" I explain.

"You and I know who murdered her. He has always been an enemy of ours. We should tell the

police" Naveen suggests. "All I wanted to do was to mourn for her in peace and quiet. I know he

is hurting innocent people, but he might come after us again" I fear. "Jaylen aka Dr. Facilier

is going down no matter what. I will protect us" Naveen vows. Strangely, I can feel Jaylen's

presence close by. He gives me goosebumps even without speaking.

* * *

Scene 1: The Library-Belle and Prince Naveen's work place

Belle's p.o.v

"Nave, you appear to have a lot on your mind" I observe. "My wife, Tiana has been

acting strange" my colleague explains. "How has she been acting strange?" I dig in

deeper. "My wife is worried and anxious about something. Maybe she is late or something"

he guesses. "Interesting" is my only response. "What is so interesting?" Rumple breaks in.

He has startled me, but I am glad to see he is back to his old jolly self. A true love's kiss

restored his memory. "My colleague's family situation is very interesting. A little one might

be on the way" I respond. "Sure" Nave laughs and Rumple joins in with him. Naveen doesn't

mind watching us kiss. Eventually he leaves us lovebirds alone.

* * *

Scene 2: Jacinda and Sabrine's workplace

Sabrine's p.o.v aka Princess Tiana's p.o.v

"I am late" I pull Jacinda's leg. "Have you taken a test yet?" she wonders. "No. It is too soon after

Raven's death" I explain. "If Naveen can't be there for you, I will there for you. I can be present whIle

you take the test" Jacinda offers. "You are a great friend, but I choose my husband" I detest. "Please

don't worry everything will be ok" Jacinda encourages me.

* * *

Scene 3: Later on that day -After Work- Tiana and Naveen's house

Naveen's p.o.v

"I am apologize for acting strange" she apologizes over dinner. "I understand that you have a lot on

your mind" I empathize with her. "I am late" she reveals at last. "I have always wanted to have

another baby with you" I admit. "I haven't taken a test yet. I wanted us to find out together" she

responds. "We can do the test after dinner" I suggest. "That's a good idea" she agrees.

* * *

Time Period: The Next Day-The Library

Date: 3-27-2018

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, I thank you for helping me in the library today. You have been a wonderful replacement for

Nave" Belle compliments me. "No problem. It has been my pleasure" I agree. "Nave wasn't able to

come to work today because he wanted to be with Sabrine. They were having their first ultrasound"

Belle informs me. "How far along is she?" I wonder. "My wife is five weeks along!" ecstatic, Nave

shouts startling us. We rejoice in his good news.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Tiana and Jacinda's workplace

Tiana's p.o.v

I am in the very early stages of my pregnancy. I am five weeks along. I am not in the "safe zone"

quite yet. The safe zone is considered to be twelve weeks along or beyond. If not careful, I can lose

the baby at anytime. Jacinda knows the state of my condition. She handles the customers while I

do the accounting stuff. Nave checks on me occasionally via a phone call or a text message.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

The Easter Egg Hunt has ended early because my brother is missing. Before Solomon disappeared,

he talked to our mother. Solomon was happy that he found an Easter egg. Mother hugged and

kissed him. Now he has vanished and it is as though he never existed. Mother doesn't remember

him at all. Father is lost in limbo. They are under a curse, perhaps of my doing.

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Town Square

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy.." a child's voice calls out to me. I turn around and it is Solomon. "Thank God! I have finally

found you" I cry hugging him. Pushing a baby stroller, Emma approaches us. "I am sorry that my

daughter kidnapped yours. They went to a different realm" Emma apologizes. "Ava probably went

with Spirit willingly. They must've went to the Point of No Return" I guess. "I am back now" Avalon

chimes in. "Sissy" a joyful Solomon greets her with a hug. Emma leaves us alone to chat. "Why did

you and Spirit visit the Point of No Return?" I confront my daughter. "I needed a wake up call"

she explains. "Whatever you did in that realm affected our family. You and Solomon were mia.

Your father and I lost our memories. I forbid you from going back there" I order her. "I have learned

my lesson. I am never going back to that realm because it doesn't exist anymore. I destroyed it" she

assures me. "All that matters now is our family" Rumple encourages us. Distraught, Naveen runs

pass us. He is carrying Tiana who appears to be having a miscarriage. She is just six weeks

pregnant. We follow them to the hospital where Tiana undergoes several tests.

* * *

Place: Tiana's Hospital Room

Tiana's p.o.v

"I can't lose this baby" I stress to my husband. "Just stay calm and relax" he advises me. I am

anxious because Doctor Whale is not telling us anything. I hold my breath waiting for the test

results. Godforbid I may miscarry beforehand. I will not be able to handle another loss. Besides

Naveen, my mother and friends provide support for me. Although I enjoy my friends' company,

I depend mostly on Naveen and my mother. After many hours of waiting, Doctor Whale

informs us about the baby's fate. We are happy and grateful that the baby is alive.

* * *

Date: 4-15-2018

Regina's p.o.v

The heavy rain and thunder brings a pretty chocolate brown girl into my restaurant. She is my last

and only customer of the day. She is around Avalon's age. She has a familiar face, but I can't

remember her name. Wordlessly, she sits down in a booth and stares out of the window. She is

hungry nor thirsty. A newspaper article about Raven's death hanging on a wall grabs her attention.

I can sense that she has deep sympathy for Raven. I attempt to make conversation with her.

* * *

Ruby aka Raven's p.o.v

Regina catches me eyeing a newspaper article that is hanging on the wall. The newspaper article

highlights my own murder. Dr. Facilier's doppleganger, Jaylen shot me right outside Roni's.

"Sweetheart, are you interested in this newspaper article?" she asks me. I nod my head yes.

She takes the paper off the wall and allows me to read it. "Her name was Raven. She worked here

at the restaurant. She and my daughter Avalon were best friends. She was murdered right outside

my restaurant" an emotional Regina recounts. I am torn between revealing my identity or keeping

silent. Dr. Facilier beats me to the punch. I am known to him as Ruby Rose, but he lets it slip that I

am Raven.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

He kisses me without asking for permission first. I am under his spell again. "Raven is alive. I

resurrected her. You will tell nobody about this" he instructs me. He threatens to harm my

family and Raven's family if I speak. He leaves taking the light and joy of my world with him. He

holds it all together in the end.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, I enter Ella and Tiana's workplace. They are concern because I am not my usual

jolly self this morning. I tell Tiana that I need to show her something. She is able to breakaway from

work for a brief moment. Somehow Rumple, Robin, and Naveen get caught up in our business. We

watch the security footage from the night before at my restaurant. I want to show them that Raven

is still alive. They judge me harshly for seeing Doctor Facilier and kissing him behind their backs.

Apparently, I withheld important information from them. "This friendship is over" are Tiana's parting

last words to me. Sorry is not good enough for her.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

Panicky, I storm through the front door. I receive both a hug and kiss from mom and Solomon. "You

texted to me please come home asap" I remind mom. "Naveen called me. He said Tiana was in

labor. She was asking for me. These nine months have really flown by. Tiana needs me right now.

It is her first homebirth. I want to you watch over Solomon while I am away" mom explains. "You

can trust me" I assure her.

Avalon's p.o.v

There is a gentle knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see my dad standing on the

front porch. I hold the door open for him. Welcome, dad" I greet my dad with a smile. "Thanks, Ava"

he responds with a hug."Daddy!" Solomon exclaims running into our father's arms. "I am here

because your mom wanted me to check on you" he explains. "Sure" I laugh in attempt to keep

myself from thinking mom doesn't trust me. "Let's have fun!" Solomon urges our dad. "Alright, little

buddy" Dad gives in. I seek peace and solace in my bedroom upstairs. A familiar warm friendly

presence lays down beside me on the bed. "Hello, Raven" I acknowledge my best friend's ghost.

"When I was younger, life was so much simpler and easier. However did I end up here?" she

questions the universe.

* * *

Place: Naveen and Tiana's house

Event: A surprising twin home birth

Regina's p.o.v

She is quickly moved from the bathtub to the bedroom. This speeds up her labor and delivery

process. "It is a healthy full-term baby boy" the midwife and my sister Zelena announces. Nave is

overjoyed because he has a son at last. Tiana allows him to name their son. Nave calls him

Reuben. I can sense that Tiana really wanted a daughter. Who knew her wish would come true

sooner rather than later? She chooses Melissa Margaret as a name for her daughter. Even now I let

the tears flow freely. I can't stop thinking or imagining what if I carried Avalon and Solomon to

fullterm.

Regina's p.o.v

It is just her and me alone in the bedroom now. She nurses her newborn twins in front of me.

Maybe she wanted it to be this way. "This is a happy occasion. You just had twins. I shouldn't be

crying. I should go home" I dismiss myself quickly. "Please stay. I am enjoying your company"

Tiana requests. "How did it feel to push out twins who were both fullterm?" I wonder. "It hurt like

hell" she jokes around with me. "At least you didn't give birth prematurely" I remind her. "Yeah" she

remarks sarcastically with a little hint of sadness. "Before today, you were mad at me. I apologize

for betraying your trust. I thank you for allowing me to witness the birth. With everything that we

have been through, I can't throw away our friendship" I admit. "I forgive you. I love you like a sister.

Nothing is going to change that" she vows. Her words give me hope even as I walk back home.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Nursery

Situation: Post The Twins' home birth

Naveen's p.o.v

"Oh Nave, you are crying" Tiana points out. "I am not crying" I lie through my tears. "You don't

understand why the twins were born fullterm instead of Raven" she assumes."You can read my

thoughts. You are kind of like Jean Grey in that way" I tease her. "Sure" she laughs with a little

hint of sadness. "I heard someone say my name" Raven breaks in. Briefly, the hole in our world

closes up. Even now my tears are blessings from heaven.

* * *

TTime Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Palace

Situation: Regina along with some extra help is preparing for Avalon and Raven's graduation party

Regina's p.o.v

Unexpected, Emma's presence startles me. I almost fall off the ladder. I have been hanging up party

decorations on the wall. "Hello, Emma" I acknowledge my friend. "I am sorry for startling you" she

apologizes. "I forgive you. How may I help you?" I ask her. "You miscarried Solomon. Rumple

resurrected him. My deceased son, Josiah has been resurrected. I need your help in solving this

mystery" she explains.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

It will not be good for me to eavesdrop on mom's conversation with Emma. While they are

conversing, I finish decorating the ballroom. Mom suggested that Raven and I have a combined

graduation party. We were both born prematurely, two months early as a matter of fact. We were

born too early, but arrived right on time. Ever since our time in the NICU, Raven has been my buddy.

Although I appreciate the hard work and hospitality of Raven's family, my dad's absence weighs

heavy on my mind. He is going to miss my graduation ceremony and party.

* * *

Naveen's p.o.v

"Raven is here now. She is beautiful and strong like her mother" I compliment my wife. "I will have

goodies for you tonight. Do you know what I mean?" She seduces me. "I am ready. Bring it on" I

challenge her. I want to undress Tiana and get her into bed so badly. "We can do it if you help

me prepare for the graduation party" she bargains with me. "I will and can help you" I agree.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

Raven catches me taking down and putting away various party decorations. "Why are you taking

down and putting away the party decorations?" she wonders. "Now is not the time for celebration.

My mom is in a very bad mood. You saw how she treated Wish Hook. Her actions and comments

were inappropriate. I apologize on her behalf" I explain. "Your mom needs you. You should check

on her. My parents, my grandma, and I will take down and put away the rest of the party

decorations" Raven volunteers. I hug Raven as a way to express my gratitude. I know mom

will be in her bedroom so I go there. She enjoys the massage that I give her.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Drizella is kind enough to help me put away party decorations. "Mom, thanks for throwing me a

wedding engagement party" she thanks me. Then Drew goes on her merry way. Meanwhile,

I puzzle over the title "mom". I remember I became pregnant with Drizella at age eighteen. Her

conception was immaculate. I blame it all on the glass of wine that Rumple gave me. Shortly after

our dinner date, Lady Tremaine imprisoned me. She ripped Drizella from my womb. Anyhow, Tiana's

presence breaks me out of a daze. "Hello there, my friend" I acknowledge Tiana. "Keep on shining

your light for you have a big heart of gold" she encourages me.

* * *

Place: Regina's dream world -The Afterlife aka The Edge of All realms

Observing the sunset, we stand on a bridge that serves as a go-between life and death. He places

a gun bullet in my hands. "Facilier shot you when you were pregnant with Avalon. I extracted the

bullet from your body" he brings to my attention. "I remember you said you didn't know who shot

me. How do you know Facilier was the one who shot me?" I challenge Rumple. "Now looking back

in hindsight, I have realized I saw him standing in the woods behind our cottage. He disappeared

before I could confront him" Rumple recalls. "I thank you for telling me the truth. Now I know why

there was such bad blood between you and him" I respond. Facilier's voice breaks me out of my

dream state.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Morning finds me naked and in bed with Dr. Facilier. I don't remember having sex with him.

He must've drugged me and then raped me last night. "Good morning, love" he addresses me.

"Get out of my bed. Don't touch me ever again. You have violated me" livid, I demand. He refuses

to move, therefore he stays put. "I didn't rape you last night. You wanted it" he denies. I feel sick

to my stomach. I fear that I am carrying his baby. My constant and uncontrollable vomiting proves

my suspicions to be right. It is strange and mind blowing how I am pregnant already. Facilier takes

pleasure in my pain and sorrow. He threatens to kill me if I abort our baby.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v continued

Anxious, I put my face in my hands. Solomon rests his head on my shoulder. "Stress is not good for

our unborn baby" Facilier advises me. "I don't care. I never wanted this demon baby anyway. You

drugged me. You raped me" I yell at him. Facilier is at a loss for words. Right on cue, Doctor Whale

approaches us in the waiting room.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"I love you, princess" choked up, I confess to my daughter. She squeezes my hand and a bright light

comes from them. This bright light symbolizes our love. A warm fuzzy sensation overcomes my

body until I feel my unborn child starting to slip away.

* * *

Dr. facilier's p.o.v

"Dr. Facilier" Dr. Whale addresses me. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I ask him.

Without giving an explanation, he directs me to a nearby hospital room. A deeply heartbroken

Regina rests in a bed. I take a seat at Regina's bedside. I take her hand in mine. "I had a miscarriage.

I am so sorry" Regina sobs heavily. "You are a liar. You never really wanted the baby. It is all your

fault that our baby is dead" I yell at her.

* * *

Date: 4-21-2019 (5 months later)

Regina's p.o.v

Today is Easter, but I still remember those that I have lost. My heart aches and breaks over thinking

about them. I lite candles in their honor. I am startled when I hear footsteps behind me. "Hello,

Regina. Avalon said I would find you here in the chapel. She is standing in your place as host for the

annual Storybrooke Easter Egg hunt. Solomon is helping out his big sister" Tiana shares with me.

"Bingo" I sigh heavily sitting down in a pew. I cover my face with my hands. Tiana gently rubs my

back.

Regina's p.o.v continued

"You slept with my archenemy" Tiana reminds me. "He raped me" I correct my friend. "Dr. Facilier

told a different story" Tiana argues. "He forced everything on me. He took the miscarriage really

hard. He has been giving me the silent treatment. He believes the miscarriage is all my fault" I cry

making her melt inside. She pulls me into a tight embrace. "I am sorry for doubting your loyalty" she

apologizes.

Zelena's p.o.v

From afar, we notice Regina and Tiana exiting the chapel. "Mommy" Solomon squeals jumping into

Regina's arms. "You are super hyper. You will not get anymore candy" Regina teases him. "Your son

is quite a handful. How could you leave me alone with him?" I joke around with my sister.

"You are absolutely glowing. Is there something that you need to tell me?" Regina points out.

Before I can tell Regina about my pregnancy, my attention is directed elsewhere. Hades has a

basket full of Easter eggs for me and our baby.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Naveen's recovery room

Tiana's p.o.v

I am an absolute emotional mess. I blame my suffering and Naveen's recent health crisis on Dr.

Facilier. He took Regina's miscarriage really hard. Even from afar, he has made my life to be a

living hell. "Dad wants to see you" Raven notifies me at the present moment. I pretend to be strong

for her and Naveen's sake. "I have been this deathly ill before. You worried about me so much that

you went into premature labor with Raven" Naveen recalls. "Raven was born two months early.

You left your sick bed to attend the birth. You were super man back then" I remember. "I shall

arise from my sick bed. Facilier has no control over me" my husband vows. I fear I may become

a widow and a single parent.

Regina's p.o.v

Our lives cross paths in the hospital lobby. My conscience or the universe has lead me here. "I didn't

expect to see you here. I thank you for coming to the hospital anyway" Tiana tells me. "You are

welcome. Let me look after you this time" I insist.

Regina's p.o.v

"Nave is feeling much better than he did earlier. The doctor doesn't know what caused his illness.

I assume Dr. Facilier put a spell on him. I thank you for your concern, but there is nothing that you

can do" Tiana informs me. "I understand" I agree. "We met in a hospital eighteen ongoing nineteen

years ago" Tiana remembers changing the subject. My mind flashes back to that time when our

daughters were in the NICU. Our daughters were born two months early. Raven was born on

October 28, 2000. She is one day older than my sweet precious Avalon.

* * *

Time Period: Still The Present Reality 10/29/2019

Situation: Raven and her parents are busy with cleaning up after the Harvest Festival

Naveen's p.o.v

I enjoyed doing face painting with my wife and daughter. Now that the Harvest Festival is over,

dark thoughts have clouded my vision yet again. It is weird and unfair for good things to be

happening all around me. I hide my tears and frustration for my family's sake. Somehow my

true emotions are starting to show even as I am cleaning up my work station. Tiana wipes

tear off my cheek. "Everything will be okay" she assures me. "My heart bleeds for you.

Your recent health crisis has put me in this awful predictment. You might have

ovarian cancer or breast cancer. I am getting tired of all this anxiety and uncertainty.

I wonder what is God is trying to do" I confide in Tiana.

* * *

Tiana's p.o.v

"We have experienced and endured through much worse such as Raven's premature birth" I remind

my husband. He hugs and kisses me right there on the spot. Raven isn't bothered by our public

display of affection. We give her hope for the future. My mom joins us for the fun long drive back

home. Although I trust God, I am trying to keep my head above water. I will have a follow up

mammogram tomorrow.

* * *

Date: 10-30-2019

Naomi's p.o.v (Tiana's mom)

I accompanied Tiana to the hospital where she had a follow up mammogram. The doctor

discovered something unusual on her left breast. the first time around. Today held so much

promise, but I prepared myself for the worse. Prompted by the holy spirit, a kind woman named

Deidre Melton prayed for us in the waiting room. Apart of myself still feared and worried Tana's

mammogram would display signs of cancer. Thankfully, the lump on her left breast turned out

to be noncancerous. My emotional breakdown caught Tiana off guard in the parking lot. "I don't

have cancer. Why are you crying?" shocked and confused, she asked me. "I am crying because

I am grateful. God has been good to us" I explained.

* * *

Raven's p.o.v

"What if?" lingers in the back of my mind. I know I will end up chasing the wind. I shall believe

whatever you want me to. Such fragile innnocence, this temporary peace and solace of ours.

A bloody heavy outpouring of love, my heart's silent prayers. Bittersweet joy, a time when

Heaven rained down on me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Grannys

Raven's p.o.v

Avalon's presence startles me. I never knew I was crying until she brought it to my attention. She

wonders why I am crying instead of enjoying my meal. My life is an open book. Avalon is my best

friend, therefore I trust her with confidential information. I confide in her about my mother's recent

health crisis. Avalon promises to this secret between her and me. I trust her, but I fear she may

drop the bomb.

* * *

Place: The Mills' Residence

Avalon's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, I walk through the front door. I can't easily hide my emotions from my

mom and brother. "Ava, please don't look so sad. Things will be ok" Solomon encourages me.

"Ava, what is the matter?" Mother asks me. "I met up with Raven at Grannys. Raven told me

that her mom has been experiencing a health crisis. She is being tested for cancer, perhaps

uterine cancer" I inform my mom and brother.

Time Period: A Flashback

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Tiana and Naveen's house

Regina's p.o.v

I knock on the door unaware of what may await me on the other side. An emotional Naveen

answers the door. "Hello, Regina" Naveen's voice cracks. "Apparently, our daughters met

each other at Grannys. Raven told Avalon that Tiana was being tested for uterine cancer.

Avalon shared the news with me at home later on. I wanted to check on Tiana" I explain.

"Tiana is doing okay. She is very emotional at the moment. We have just found out that

she will need a total hysterectomy. I will tell her that you stopped by. I will make sure

she will contact you later" Naveen informs me. "I understand" I agree walking away.

* * *

Time of Period: A nightmare

Situation: Tiana's death

Naveen's p.o.v

Raven holds onto Tiana's dying body very tightly. "Mom, please don't leave me" Raven sobs heavily.

"I will always be with you in spirit" Tiana assures our daughter. "Living in a world without you, it

will not quite feel the same" Raven argues. "I will watch over you as your guardian angel" Tiana

promises. "She is my one and only child. She is a devoted wife and mother. She doesn't deserve

to suffer or to die young. She doesn't deserve this fate. Do you hear me?" a hysterical Naomi

yells at God. I am also experiencing a personal crisis of faith. Although I have been pretending

to be fine, I am not well at all. My heart and spirit are dying within me. Tiana keeps on

reinforcing these words, "I love you". The dam containing my tears finally breaks when she

closes her eyes for good and the heart monitor stops.

* * *

Time Period: A Dream

Place: The Library

Raven's p.o.v

I pull Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven" off a shelf. My mind gets lost within the pages. I remember

I was The Raven in a previous life. I tortured Rumple on the behalf of Maleficent. She didn't care

if he was mourning his dead wife Belle. "Nevermore" a familiar male voice booms giving me

goosebumps in the present time. I almost drop the book. "I am sorry for frightening you" Rumple

apologizes helping me to regain my balance. "This must've been payback for tormenting you" I

assume.

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Maleficent's Castle

Diaval in his raven form lands in front of Lily, Victoria, and me. "You have company. Raven is here"

Raven is here" Diaval notifys me. "Thanks Diaval" I thank my son and messenger boy.

Maleficent's p.o.v continued

"My mom is being tested for cancer. I know you how much you care about her. You were my

parents' college English professor" Raven confides in me. "Your mom doesn't have cancer. It is only

just a health scare" I assure Raven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Social Gathering Place- The Food Trucks

Avalon's p.o.v

Singing various Christmas carols, we visit Raven and her family's food truck. Our behavior amuses

them. Unfortunately, we don't get free food

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Tiana's p.o.v

You are my precious blue valentine. You are pure sunshine and I love you with an undying passion.

We crossover the line between life and death. I am fine, but I am not really okay. Today has been a

gift, but I give it one more long hard try and cry.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Naveen's p.o.v

My mother in law, Naomi is a sensitive woman. Nothing bad has happened yet but she is preparing

herself just in case. Raven and I remain still and calm for her sake. Our stomachs are tied up in

knots when Tiana approaches us. "The biopsy, a vaginal exam hurt very much. I will find out my

results sometime next week" she informs us.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Situation: A memorial service for Ronan (Victor and Ruby's stillborn son)

Naveen's p.o.v

All the sadness in the air makes me want to hold my wife tighter. We were almost in Victor and

Ruby's shoes once. Thankfully, Raven survived her difficult premature birth. She is now nineteen

years old. She has graduated from highschool. Her dream is be a chef and to own a restaurant.

Tiana and I have allowed her to work with us on our food truck.

"Ronan was our miracle baby. There were complications with the pregnancy. Thats why Ruby was

induced and delivered early at seven months. I helped her to bring him into this world" an emotional

Victor recounts bringing me back down to reality. My heart aches and breaks for Vincent and Ruby.

Nobody especially them deserves to lose a baby.


	41. Even Now I See Her Beauty and Not Cancer

Time Period: The Present Reality

Naveen's p.o.v

My wife is tired and weary from a long day of chemotherapy. Gently and cautiously, I tuck her into bed. Even now I see her beauty and not cancer. "I love you, Nave" Tiana admits. "I love you too" I smirk. Tiana's mom Naomi, Raven, and I take turns with checking on her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The Spring of 2000

A Happy Good Memory: Tiana tells Naveen that she is pregnant over dinner

Naveen's p.o.v

Tiana makes several trips to the bathroom during dinner time. Maybe something that I have cooked

didn't agree with her stomach. "Babe, I am sorry for making you sick" I apologize to my new wife.

We have been married for four weeks. Anyhow, Tiana and her mom Naomi are strangely quiet. "You

two are strangely quiet. Please tell me what is going on here" I urge them. "While you were at work,

Tiana became gravely ill. I drove her to the hospital" Naomi begins by pulling my leg. I take Tiana's

hands in mine. "What were the doctor's test results?" I ask her. "I am pregnant. I am four weeks

along. The baby must've been conceived during our honeymoon" she reveals showing me a

sonogram. I am shocked, but I am happy about becoming a father.


	42. All The Small Things I Do Matter To You

Naveen's p.o.v

Change catches me off guard. Rescue me, sweet remedy. Undying is this depressing feeling of uncertainty. Show me how to live, liberty and serenity. Holding back tears, I am content with whatever. All the small things I do matter to you. Keep me in your heart for a while because I love your smile. Echoes of what could've should've would've been endure the test of time. Nevertheless God is not done with us yet.


	43. Her One and Only True Best Friend

Tiana's p.o.v

Early in the morning the next day, the sound of the door bell ringing ruins my beauty sleep. I run downstairs to answer the door since everyone else in the house is still asleep. I

open the door and Jacinda is standing outside on the porch. "Good morning, my friend and neighbor" I address Jacinda and she smiles back at me. "These brownies are for

you and your family to eat" she says giving me the brownies that are wrapped tightly in foil. "Thanks, Jacinda. God bless you" I respond with a hug. "Please don't squeeze me.

I am carrying triplets. I need to fit into my wedding dress. You are the maid of honor" she forewarns me. "Congrats. I am going to be an auntie again. I am going to be your

maid of honor" I exclaim. "I hope you and your family will continue to have a great day" Jacinda discloses leaving my property. I then close the door and make my way to the

kitchen where I eat a brownie. "Babe, what are you eating?" suspicious, Naveen demands walking into the kitchen. "Jacinda dropped by the house while you were sleeping. She

baked brownies for us" I explain. "Excuse me, let me get a brownie" Naveen says pushing me to the side. "Okay, my prince" amused, I laugh watching Naveen stuff

his face with food.


	44. A Fairytale Wedding To Remember

Date: 4-6-2020

Jacinda's p.o.v

"Wake up, Jacinda " a voice whispers breaking through the foggy mist. "Please leave me alone" tired, I order the voice. I am six months pregnant. My body

demands more sleep. "Wake up, Jacinda" the voice persists once again. Weakly, I open my eyes. Tiana sits at the edge of the bed holding my hand in hers.

"Today is your wedding day. I will drive you to the church. We shouldn't keep the groom waiting" Tiana reminds me. The wedding, I almost

forgot about it. The triplets prompted us to get married right now instead of later on. Henry spent most of his time planning the wedding since I was feeling

unwell. Occasionally, he would share his ideas with me and I provided feedback. We would find a way to combine our ideas somehow. "How did you get into

my house?" I wonder in the present time. "Lucy let me into the house" Kasey admits pointing at Lucy. Silent, Lucy stands in the doorway. I depend on her

for protection these days. Nauseous, I run to the bathroom where I perform my daily morning ritual. Vomiting in the toilet takes a real toll on my body. I feel

as if all of the strength in my body has left. Extreme morning sickness, this is the price I must pay for carrying Henry's triplets. They definitely worth

my pain. I can't wait to hold them three months from now. Lightheaded, I collapse on the bed. Tiana offers me a peppermint and a drink of water in which

cures my sickness for a little bit. She is kind enough to escort me to the car outside. Lucy follows behind carrying my wedding dress. They assist me in the

bride's chambers. Fear consumes me until I encounter my beloved at the altar.


	45. Little Premature Miracles

Situation: Henry and Jacinda are renewing their vows. Jacinda is only just six months pregnant at the time.

Archie: Henry, do you take Jacinda as your wife again?

Henry (with a smirk): I do

Archie: Do you promise to love her through sickness and health until death do you part?

Henry (putting a ring on Jacinda's finger): I do

Archie: Jacinda, do you take Henry as your husband again?

Jacinda (putting a ring on Henry's finger): I do

Archie: Do you promise to love him through sickness and health until death do you part?

Jacinda (looking down, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

(The audience laughs in order to downplay the intensity of the situation. All of a sudden Jacinda starts having contractions and nobody laughs. Henry carries Jacinda out of the sanctuary and the wedding is put on hold until they comeback from the hospital in which never happens)

Scene 2: Emma's Yellow Buggy-Henry is driving Jacinda to the hospital

Jacinda (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Henry (holding Jacinda's hand): Don't worry, I am here. You can hold my hand as a way to release all of your stress.

Jacinda (still screaming, she squeezes Henry's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Henry (with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Jacinda

Jacinda (crying, she touches her stomach): It hurts so much

Henry (choked up): I wish that I make all of it to go away for you

Jacinda (panicky): The birth shouldn't be happening right now because it is way too early for the triplets to be born.

Henry (parking the buggy in the hospital parking lot): Thank God, we arrived at the hospital before you gave birth in the car

* * *

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Action: Jacinda catches a breath and then tries to bring forth her long-awaited miracle babies once again. Henry offers Jacinda encouragement during this difficult time.

Jacinda (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

Nurse (referring to Jacinda): God bless her heart. She is having triplets.

Doctor: Push harder, Jacinda, bear down

Jacinda (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Henry (squeezes Jacinda's hand): Your strength is extraordinary

Jacinda (in between contractions): OH God, please help me

Doctor (places the baby in Jacinda's arms): Say hello to your son

Jacinda (crying): Hello, my little prince

Henry: He is perfect

Jacinda (feeling the urge to push again): I have to push again

Nurse (taking the baby out of Jacinda's arms): Don't worry, your son is in safe hands.

Jacinda (giving into her pain): AHA..AHA..AHA

Henry (choked up): You can do this. I believe in you.

The Obgyn(to Jacinda): All I need is one more push and the baby will be out of you

(Obediently, Jacinda pushes one more time and a very tiny fragile sick baby girl comes out of her. Jacinda struggles so much with the third one (Nikki) that an emergency cesarean section is performed. Unfortunately, Nikki turns out to be a stillborn.)


	46. Lost Deep Inside The Ocean of My Tears

Henry's p.o.v

Lost deep inside the ocean of my tears,

I can't keep on lying to you or myself.

Infant loss, this our cross to bear together.

Things will get better and easier for us or

maybe not. Lost deep inside the ocean of

my tears, I am broken beyond repair. The

golden years, my dreams and plans for

the future, are passing shadows. I

struggle to resurrect and embrace

this dead hope and faith of mine

in which is a precious tiny miracle.


	47. I Can't Resurrect Family Especially Her

Place: Jacinda's hospital recovery room

Henry's p.o.v continued

"You must resurrect Nikki" Jacinda demands shaking me. "I can't resurrect family especially her.

I couldn't resurrect my own father. My powers as the author are limited" I explain. Roughly,

Jacinda throws a pillow at me. I dodge her violent attack. "Our daughter is dead

and will be gone forever. My heart hurts nearly as much as yours" I cry. "Please leave me

alone or go to hell. It is all your fault that Nikki died and she is never ever coming back"

Jacinda yells. Her harsh words chase me out of the room and her life temporarily.


	48. Forgiving and Loving Henry

Date: 4-8-2020

Place: The Docks

Event: Nikki's memorial service

Jacinda's p.o.v

I hold Nikki's urn dear and close to my heart. Nikki was cremated at the hospital without Henry's

permission or knowledgement. He decided to give me space after our big fight. Honestly, I hated

myself. I blamed Henry for Nikki's death and my suffering. Lucy, Raven, Dizzy, Anatasia, Driuzella,

Tiana, Francis and Naveen have supported me in Henry's absence. Anyway, I am planning to make

amends with Henry at the memorial service. I am surprised when he actually does show up. We

embrace and kiss each other as if there is no bad blood between us. He is kind enough to help me

spread out Nikki's ashes. Later on, we visit our other babies that are still in the nicu.


	49. Even Now You nor I Killed Our Baby

Place: The Hospital-The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit

Jacinda's p.o.v continued

"Hello, my name is Henry. I am your dad" Henry introduces himself to our son and daughter. His

words pull on my heartstrings. I feel guilty for being mean to him earlier. "Henry, you are an amazing

husband and father. I am sorry for being mean to you earlier. I hated myself more than you" I

apologize. He takes his hands in mine. "I forgive you. I understood that you were hurting. I wanted

to give you space. Even now you nor I killed our baby" Henry admits.


	50. Even Now She Waits To Hold Her Babies

Henry's p.o.v

"When can I hold my babies?" Jacinda asks an attending nurse. "Your babies were born two days

ago. They are very vulnerable and fragile. You can't hold them quite yet. You can hold them in a few

weeks. The hospital has this rule in an attempt to prevent infection. All you can do now is observe

them and talk to them" the nurse advises us.


	51. Lavender Blue Skies Hover Above Me

Henry's p.o.v

Lavender blue skies hover above me.

You love me and I care enough to

move mountains for you. Sometimes

I have no absolute clue. I promise

to stay true and stick to you like

glue no matter what.


	52. A Time To Remember The Living & The Dead

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon's premature birth

Regina's p.o.v

Here I am sweating and laboring hard on the bed. "There is a chance that I may give birth to a

stillborn" I forewarn Rumple. This word stillborn breaks Rumple's heart. He steps outside

briefly to gather his thoughts. My loud cries for help pull him back into my world.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon's hospitalization and miraculous healing after the battle with Dr. Facilier and The Evil Queen

Regina's p.o.v

I follow closely behind as Rumple carries Avalon's body over the threshold. She is transported on

the gurney to the ER. Anxiously and patiently, we wait for her surgical procedure to be over.


	53. Forgive Me For What I Never Told You

But I never told you what I should have said no I never told you I just held it in -Colbie Caillat, I Never Told You

Date: 4-13-2020

Rumple's p.o.v (as both a mortal and immortal)

Emma and Killian's daughter, Spirit resurrected and healed Avalon. I should've went back home to

Belle and our sons immediately after Avalon was discharged from the hospital. Something kept me

here in Storybrooke. I wanted to help Regina with Avalon and Solomon. I had hoped to use this

oportunity to confess my love for her.


	54. A Second Earthly Birthday

Date: 4-14-2020

Rumple's p.o.v

"I love you so much" I tell her in bed. We fell asleep with our clothes on the night before. She kisses

me and I find it hard to resist her touch. We get straight down to "business" again. We make sweet

passionate love. We wash our hands and brush our teeth before we join Avalon and Solomon for

breakfast downstairs. They made breakfast for Regina and me. "Happy birthday to you" Solomon

sings giving me a birthday card. "December twenty first is my birthday" I correct my son.

"I must've gotten your birth dates mixed up" Solomon explains. "I love your birthday card. Lets

pretend my birthday is today. I will take you out for ice cream later on" I bargain with him.

"You are wearing the same clothes that you wore yesterday" Avalon points out. "I know" Regina

laughs nervously.


	55. I See Him In You and Vice Versa

Rumple's p.o.v

After breakfast time, Solomon and I ran errands. I treated Solomon to ice cream at the local ice

cream parlor. People kept a safe distance away from us. Maybe they didn't want to bother us or

something else. Solomon and I visited my old pawn shop. I used magic to open the door.

Mother and her evil minions stopped partying when they saw us. Mother looked back

and forth between Solomon and me. "I see him in you and vice versa" she mentioned.


	56. Ready To Conquer and Control

Place: Rumple's old pawn shop

Fiona's p.o.v (aka The Black Fairy)

Solomon's pretty brown eyes lite up at the thought that I am his grandma. "Grandma!" Solomon acknowledges me with a

hug. "I am too young to be called grandma. Please call me Mimi" I request nicely. "I love you, Mimi" Solomon proclaims.

I am ready to conquer and control his mind, heart, and soul. Rumple pulls the child away from me. "She is not your grandma.

She is a monster" Rumple warns his son. "I am not a monster. I have changed. I do have a good side if you give me a chance"

I argue on the brink of tears.


	57. Even Now She's A Monster & Not My Mother

Rumple's p.o.v

She reaches out her hands, longing for

a piece of me. Even now she's a monster and not my mother.

She doesn't matter to me anymore. She deserves

to suffer and die alone.


	58. X Marks The Spot Where He Tested Me

Fiona's p.o.v

X marks the spot where he tested me.

It was surely a brutal rude awakening.

Although I apologized for causing him

pain, I relived through the hell

that he had to experience and endure.


	59. His and Her Painful Thorn In The Flesh

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

His heart races when I enter his shop. He wonders if he has broken any rules. My answer is

no. I want a kiss instead of a favor from him. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the

surface. He rubs my stomach and his power flows through me like an electric shock. I

claim I feel movement, perhaps a growing fetus. He is completely blown away. He never

wanted me to get pregnant.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Pawn Shop**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"If you here for a kiss, I am not interested" Rumple tells me upfront. "Do you remember our previous

make out session in the pawn shop?" I ask him. "Yes. What about it?" He pressures me. "I have a tiny

gift for you" I offer him. He unwraps the tiny box and his eyes grow big with shock. "What is this

thing?" He wonders holding up the pregnancy test stick. "That thing that you are holding up is a

pregnancy test stick. Women take these tests to find out if they are pregnant or not. My test results

turned out positive. I am pregnant with your baby" I explain. "When we kissed, I felt my power

leaving my body. I knew it was a possibility that I would impregnate you. Apart of myself was in

denial. I have already developed a strong connection with our unborn child" Rumple confesses.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Scenario: After Solomon's conception**

**Place: Belle's Workplace-The Library**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Guess what I found on the shelf" Belle teases me. "What to expect when you are expecting" I gather from reading the book cover. "Maybe I should give this book to Regina

since she is pregnant now. I thought she was barren. It is miracle that she has a conceived a baby" Belle reflects. "Regina's pregnancy is a miracle" I agree. "Who is the

baby's father?" Belle wonders. She doesn't know I impregnated Regina. It was an immaculate conception as a matter of fact. "Why does the identity of Regina's baby

matters?" I ask. This question makes my wife suspicious. "Are you the father of Regina's baby?" she demands. "Yes. I did impregnate Regina. It was an immaculate

conception. We didn't have sex. All I did was touch her stomach. She became pregnant immediately. It was an accident" I confess truthfully. Angry, Belle kicks me out of the

bookstore asap. Belle's temporary silence and absence from my life hurt more than her actual words. She forgives both Regina and me eventually.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Library**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Consequently, I encounter Belle and Rumple at the library. It is not my goal to create any drama

with them. Belle decides to address the big elephant in the room. "You are carrying my husband's

baby" Belle confronts me. I put a protective hand on my growing baby bump. "We didn't have sex.

The baby's conception was immaculate" I defend Rumple and myself. Rumple doesn't back me

up. He is beside himself. "You and Rumple still had an affair whether you and him made love or not"

Belle argues. "You are right. I apologize for coming between Rumple and you" I surrender. "Although

I would like for you to leave the library, you do have a right to be here" Belle invites me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: Storybrooke-Regina's house-The Den**

"You are going to be a big sister" Rumple and I announced to our teenage daughter Avalon. Avalon was amused and yet confused. "You two are divorced. How can you have

a baby?" she asked us. "Sometimes divorced couples such as your mom and me can have fun" Rumple explained. "We didn't make out. All you did was touch my stomach. I

became pregnant immediately. We are having a magical baby" I corrected him. "Avalon was a magical baby" he reminiscence. "I'm not human" Avalon chuckled. "Your dad

sped up the pregnancy. I am already fourteen weeks along. The baby will be here before we know it. We must prepare for its arrival asap" I stressed.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Event: A Gender Reveal Party**

**Regina's p.o.v**

A gigantic horse piñata hangs from a tree in the backyard. Rumple and I already know the gender.

We hope the piñata's design doesn't give it away. Blindfolded, Avalon keeps on missing the piñata .

"I can't do this because I can't see anything" my daughter complains. "You can do this. You must

keep on trying" Rumple encourages her. Eventually, Avalon does tear open the piñata. She is caught

off guard by the blue confetti. She never expected to have a baby brother.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"You can't have this baby. It is not human" Rumple warned me. "It is not a demon. It is a magical baby. You

sped up the pregnancy. I am in the safe zone. I am already fourteen weeks along" I reminded him.

"Your optimism means nothing. You are still in danger" He argued. I tried to fight back my tears

and words. Avalon was torn between us. Belle took Rumple's side. "Rumple is right" she defended

him. Belle pulled a book about high-risked pregnancies off a nearby shelf. I rejected her kind

gesture. Regina departs from us with these haunting words, "he's my son and my heart". She

and Avalon leave the library taking a piece of my heart with them.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Event: A small private vow Renewal Ceremony-A Promise Ring Ceremony in the forest**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Do you promise to be Regina's loyal companion again?" Archie asked Rumple. "I do" Rumple vowed

placing a promise ring on my right finger. "Do you accept Rumple's friend request?" Archie asked

me. "I do" I smiled placing a promise ring on Rumple's finger. Since Rumple was married to Belle, he

kissed my cheek instead of lips. He didn't pull away when I hugged him. Belle and Avalon were

absolutely happy for us. After the ceremony, Rumple and I had a lovely reception at his pawn shop.

Rumple and Belle gave me a raddle and a blue blanket for my unborn son. Rumple and I

planned to name him Solomon. Avalon was given a snow globe for a gift. Rumple placed a

protection spell over Solomon, Avalon, and me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: A Hospital in Storybrooke**

**Situation: An Ultrasound test**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"This is your baby at twenty weeks" Doctor Whale shows me. Rumple is not here to share in this

happy moment with me and that is okay. Just as when I begin to think I don't matter to Rumple

anymore, he shows up. "Hello, Mr. Gold" Doctor Whale addresses Rumple. "I am aware that the

mayor, Ms. Mills is pregnant. As an elder of the community, it is my job to look after her" Rumple

informs Doctor Whale. "Well ok" Doctor Whale chuckles. "The baby is developing quite well" Rumple

observes looking at the screen. "Definitely" I agree with him. Doctor Whale gives us two separate

copies of the sonogram. We bid him farewell and then go on our merry way. Rumple escorts me

to my car. He presents me with a beautiful blue baby blanket. Belle and him made this blanket for

my son Solomon. I thank Rumple with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

**Regina's p.o.v (pregnant with Solomon)**

I visit Rumple's pawn shop because I want to inform him about what has been going

on with my pregnancy. Unlike previous times, I don't have him all to myself. He is

deep in conversation with an elderly woman that I never seen before. She has

pretty gray hair and glasses. "This is Gloria. Gloria was Mother Goose in a different

lifetime. She comes from a land of nursery rhymes" Rumple reveals to me.

I am totally lost, confused, and shocked. Gloria gives me a tight bear hug.

"I am sorry for your future loss. Your unborn son will complete my story though.

He is Little Boy Blue" Gloria drops on me.

* * *

**Time of period: The Morning of the miscarriage**

**Regina's p.o.v**

I wake up with extremely painful cramps. I relieve myself through vomiting in the toilet. I look down

and notice my gown is bloody. Somehow I manage to wash up and make up my bed.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

I discovered Regina bleeding out in her office. My mother and her evil minions took pleasure in

Regina's pain. They didn't care if she was pregnant. Livid, I banished them to a different realm.

I contacted 911 soon afterwards. The paramedics arrived right on time. "Please be extra gentle and

careful with the mayor. Ms. Mills is pregnant" I informed the paramedics. They were shocked by

how much I cared about Regina. They promised to take good care of her. I was allowed to ride in

the ambulance with them. They didn't know Regina was carrying my baby. I wanted to keep it that

way.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Regina's Miscarriage with Solomon**

**Place: Regina's hospital recovery room**

**Avalon's p.o.v**

Anxiously, I wait in the lobby for my mom's D&C surgical procedure to be over. Eventually, Dad

comes and takes me to her recovery room. Barely holding it all together, I enter her hospital room

where I meet my baby brother for the first and last time. "This is your brother or whatever remains

of him" mother cries placing the dead twenty week old fetus in my arms. "Hello Solomon, I am your

big sister Avalon" I introduce myself. Dad struggles to hide his pain and sorrow. I can feel his heart

breaking. Although mom and dad didn't plan for Solomon, they still love him.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

While taking a stroll with Avalon through Storybrooke, I started to experience complications with the pregnancy. I was twenty weeks along. Avalon took me to Rumple's pawn

shop. She hoped he could heal me or simply provide shelter until the storm passed over. I slept on a cot in the backroom while Avalon and Rumple looked for a magical

potion. I heard them having an intense discussion with Belle. Belle's yelling awakened me. This served as my signal to leave the shop. Avalon accompanied me to my office

and then she went off her merry way. Light bleeding and painful cramps prevented me from reading and signing important documents.

I didn't know if I was experiencing a miscarriage or preterm labor. These symptoms were not normal in this stage of twenty weeks. I laid down on a couch h

hoping these symptoms would pass. Feeling lightheaded, I contacted 911. Somehow I sent Rumple a help me text too. Adding to my distress, Rumple's

mother and her evil minions show up. Coldhearted, they assaulted me. I felt my soul and unborn son slipping away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss,

resurrected me. "Regina" a soothing male voice whispered. "Rumple?" my spirit responded walking toward the light. The light revealed a hospital recovery

room. Solemn, my family and Doctor Whale stood around my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for

almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informed me. Speechless, I was completely numb. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me an

opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly. Upon my request, Rumple sent Solomon to a new different realm. Little Boy Blue aka our sweet Solomon loved his

new home in which was Old McDonald's Farm.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage**

**Place: The Hospital**

**Regina's p.o.v**

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me. "Please

hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C procedure. Avalon

waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your body is numb.

You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's instruments that are

inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale announces to us. We

cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Hospital**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

She moans and pants with each passing painful contraction. She puts a hand on her lower

abdomen. I hold her other hand very tightly. Her beautiful sad eyes never once leave mine.

She is unaware that Doctor Whale is performing a D&C procedure. A nurse wraps our

dead twenty week old fetus in a blue blanket that I brought from home.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Who is Solomon?" Belle interrogates me. She discovered a blue baby blanket among the dirty

clothes in the laundry room. "I don't know a Solomon" I lie hoping she will get off my case. "You

are shaky. That means you are lying" she observes. "The blue baby blanket was apart of the

faux pregnancy. Regina was attacked and miscarried our son Solomon. I don't know how his

blanket ended up at our house" I confess.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"How are you doing?" he asks laying down beside me in bed. I don't know why he is talking in a

whisper. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. "I am fine" I lie through my tears. "The

miscarriage wasn't your fault" he comforts me. "If it isn't my fault then who can I blame?" I

wonder. "You can blame my mother Fiona and her evil minions. They attacked you" he reveals.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Regina's miscarriage with Solomon**

**Place: Regina's recovery hospital room**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Rumple's mom, Fiona and her evil minions visited my office. They attacked me and they didn't

care that I was twenty weeks pregnant. I already had been experiencing complications with the

pregnancy. They made things even worse. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me a

chance to bond with Solomon at the hospital. I didn't want Rumple to bury Solomon in his

family burial plot. Upon my request, Rumple took Solomon to Old McDonald's Farm. Solomon

lived as a normal child here. Little Boy Blue became his new alias. Shortly after biding my son

farewell, I strongly desired to be alone. Rumple and Avalon went home without me. Zelena

saw beyond my depressed state. She kept me company in my family's absence.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

Regina dreaded returning home without Solomon. She headed straight for the bed where she cried

herself to sleep. Apart of herself had died. She neglected Avalon and me. If I wasn't Avalon's

primary care provider then I would be stuck in a dark state of mind. I would spend my days

mourning over my two dead sons, Baelfire and Solomon. While Regina recuperated, we threw away

the baby stuff. The gang was kind enough to visit us. They brought over food and household

supplies. I was happy to see Regina interacting with the outside world again. Away from view,

my other son Gideon kidnapped Avalon.

* * *

**Ava's p.o.v**

"Back to bed, you go deary" dad says tucking me into bed after a long day's hard fight. I can't

believe how close we came to losing everything. "Home sweet home" I spell out with my hands.

Dad promises to watch me more closely next time. Mom hugs and kisses us goodnight. I

fall asleep knowing I am deeply loved. The black fairy aka grandma invades my dreams.

* * *

**Time Period: A Dream-The Enchanted Forest**

**The Black Fairy's p.o.v (She is Rumple's mother)**

"This blue rose is for you, Ava" I offer to my granddaughter. "Thanks, Mimi" Ava spells out with her

hands. Mimi is Ava's nickname for me. I am too young to be called grandma so I like Mimi. "Mimi,

why can't you live with my parents and me?" Ava wonders. "My son, your dad doesn't want me

around" I explain. "Why?" Ava pursues further. "It's complicated" I whisper. The truth is my dark

evil ways have prevented me from reuniting with Rumple. Avalon has given me hope for the future.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

I walk into my office and discover Rumple sitting at my desk. "Hello, deary" Rumple greets me.

"You have your shop. This is my office and not your man cave" I remind him. "You wouldn't have

your current position, being the mayor of Storybrooke, if wasn't for me" Rumple argues. "I don't

have time for your criticism . How may I help you?" I ask as nicely as possible. "I took our children

to school. I was getting bored at my shop. I wanted to see how you were doing?" he admits. "I am

great. Thanks for checking up on me" I state. I spot a little sorrow in his pretty brown eyes. "This is

the first time that I have been in your office since your attack and miscarriage with Solomon. You

almost died back then. I blamed my mother for your affliction " choked up, he recounts. "I am alive

right now. All is well with our family" I assure him. He offers me a red apple and kiss on the cheek

then he leaves. Apart of myself feels he is keeping a very dark secret. I track him down in the

hallway. "You are not a coward" these words catch him by surprise. "You are not evil" he discloses

closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Solomon's p.o.v**

Mommy left Avalon and I home alone. We were having fun until she turned bluish purple and

lost consciousness. She collapsed right before me. I shook my sister and screamed out her

name, but she never woke up. Thankfully, our stepmother lived next door. I called Belle and she

was at our house within a heartbeat. "Don't worry, child. Your step mum will take care of you"

Belle assured Avalon and me. Papa and mommy met us at the hospital where my sister was

officially pronounced dead and so I thought.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Hospital Waiting Room**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Avalon's heart failed her again. She is gone for good this time. My team and I did everything that

we could for her" Chloe informs us. She does a good job of hiding her emotions. I bet she never

expected for her patient and best friend to die. Meanwhile, I am torn asunder. My heart falls flat on

the floor. My child is dead! I can't believe I am going through this again. I love children, but what is

the point of having them if I keep on losing them? Belle helps me regain my balance and sanity.

Regina and Solomon stand still trying to possess what just happen. I don't want them to see me cry

so I try to hold it together. Sensing I may need some tender loving care, Belle takes me home asap.

Away from the eyes of the world, I allow myself to mourn. Belle holds me tight and whispers sweet

lovely things.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: The Cemetery**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

My daughter has a tombstone. It is surreal and yet feels very real. I spend my time talking to both

Baelfire and her. I can feel their spirits here with me. They are still alive inside my heart and mind.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

While checking my mailbox, a crow delivers a message to me. The message reads "please join me

for dinner and a movie at Belle's house. We will be celebrating Ava's life-Rumple". "OH really, dearie"

I sigh with a heavy heart. I don't know if I should attend the party or finish cleaning out Avalon's

room. Solomon wants to spend time with his dad and step mom so we visit them. Celebrating

Ava's life is bittersweet for me. All that Rumple can say is "oh really, dearie".

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Rumple performed a resurrection spell on our daughter. Created from pixie fairy dust, this new

version of Avalon was okay. For a brief moment in time, we were a family again. Abruptly, a

whirlwind transported Avalon to somewhere else. My locator spell tracked her down in Narnia.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

A big mighty whirlwind, not of my doing, sucks my daughter right in. "Daddy" Avalon cries grabbing

for my hand. I keep on missing her hand. The day when I lost Bae in that horrible whirlpool plays

through my mind. I will kill myself before I lose another child. People freak out and gasp in horror

behind me. I am not strong enough to destroy this evil atrocity on my own. Regina rushes to

Avalon's aid. Avalon drifts farther away from us. Safe In the company of birds, her soul travels

to a different realm. Later on, Regina's locator spell tracks her down in Narnia. Narnia has been

known to be a safe sanctuary for those who have died. I bet Bae and Avalon are having fun there.

* * *

**Avalon's p.o.v**

I wake up and Neal is sitting at my bedside. "Good morning, Ava. Welcome to Narnia" he invites me.

My kind sweet big brother takes me on a tour through Narnia. Enchanted, the city reminds me of

my former home, Storybrooke.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: StoryBrooke-The Cemetery**

"Ava, I miss you so much" I cry placing a teddy bear next to Avalon's tombstone. Even now, my heart

breaks over the fact that she is gone. We will never see each other again. Rumple's presence

startles me. "Hello, deary" he addresses me as usual. "Ava is dead. She is never coming back to us.

You need to stop trying to resurrect her" I confront him. "It could've been a whole lot worse. Ava

could've been a stillborn" he mentions.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

Regina is kind enough to drive me home. We have run out of things to discuss so we stay silent

and just enjoy the view. "Thanks for the ride" are my departing words to her. "You are welcome"

she smiles. Then she drives off into the sunset. Just as when I think she is completely done

with me, fate reunites us. I discover an adorable baby girl in a basket on my doorstep. The name

tag reads Avalon. My deceased daughter has been reincarnated into a baby. Maybe the stork or

a force beyond my control did this to her. I don't know if I should tell people or keep Avalon all

to myself.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Sweet dreams, Ava" Rumple chants putting our infant daughter into her crib. I am just in awe of

Rumple. Although his heart belongs to another, he still makes time for our children and me. He

helped me to renovate Avalon's old bedroom. The bedroom is now a nursery for her doppleganger.

"Papa, please read me a bedtime story" Solomon urges Rumple. "Yes of course, my sweet dear

boy" he agrees.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to treat Regina and the baby to lunch at

Granny's. Belle, Emma, Hook, David, and Mary Margaret caught us. They assumed we were having

an affair and the baby was our lovechild. Apart of myself loved Regina, but I never acted on my

feelings. They didn't know that Avalon had been resurrected. Regina and I kept this secret until

now. They calmed down after I told them that we had been granted a second chance.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

After lunch, Belle accompanies me to the shop where we have a nice long chat. "Rumple, you and

Regina have a baby" she recalls. "The baby is Avalon's doppleganger. I discovered her on our

doorstep a few weeks ago. She has been living with Regina and Solomon" I explain. "Why didn't

you tell me about her earlier?" She demands. "I didn't want to burden you" I confess. Belle

embraces me as way to express sympathy. "I never saw it coming, but I accept it" she promises.

* * *

**Belle's p.o.v**

"Hello, Belle and Mr. Gold" my friend and therapist Archie greets us. Hand in hand, Rumple and I

sit very close on the couch in his office. "How has life been treating you?" Archie begins. "Archie,

marriage has been an adventure for us. We are adjusting to our blended family very well. It has

been an eye-opening for us. Rumple is such a great dad and husband" I share with Archie.

"Mr. Gold, do you agree with Belle?" Archie asks Rumple. "Definitely" Rumple smirks squeezing

my hand. I feel his power surge through me.

* * *

**Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel)**

Unnoticeably, I stand in the doorway of the nursery. Papa is having a fun time with my

doppleganger aka former infant self. I long to recapture that same old magical spark.

Somehow Papa is able to see me. He places baby Ava in her crib and then turns his

attention on me. He chases me into the street outside. "Please slow down before I

lose you again" emotional, he begs me.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Rumple, who are you talking to?" Regina asks breaking me from my thoughts. "I am talking to our

dead daughter" I explain. "I thought the baby was enough for you" she frowns. "I love the baby, but

I prefer the real thing" I respond. "Will we need to see Archie again?" she wonders.

* * *

**Peter Pan aka Malcolm's p.o.v (Rumple's dad)**

With much great delight, Fiona and I observe our granddaughter sleeping in her crib. "I know how

much you want to have a baby. We should kidnap Ava" I suggest to my wife. "We should adopt her"

Fiona corrects me. We hear someone walking in the hallway so we quickly Regina's house. We

leave behind Ava, but we vow in our hearts to come back for her someday. We bump into Ava's

angelic teenage self on the street. She is our light and hope in a dark cold world. "Hello Mimi and

Gramps" joyfully, Avalon greets us with a hug. "I promise, I'll do better" I whisper in her ears.

Somehow Regina can see the three of us. "What are you doing on my property? What are you

doing with my child?" Regina snaps at Fiona and me.


	60. After I Sent Her Away For Good

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Her last words are "I am so sorry my son". After I sent her away for good, I felt no remorse. "Papa,

Mimi said she changed. Why did you send Mimi away?" Solomon complains. "I did it for us. Your

grandma is a complex person. Someday you will know the truth" I promise him. Reluctantly,

Solomon helps me to restore my pawn shop.


	61. Loving, Accepting, and Trusting Diaval

Time Period: A Flashback-Fairytale Land

Place: Maleficent's Castle-Bedroom

Situation: Diaval's stillbirth

Maleficent's p.o.v

Rumple heard me screaming from within the castle. Rumple rushed to my bedside.

He wondered what causing me so much pain and sorrow. "Rumple, I am trying to deliver my baby.

Something is wrong. I think the baby is stuck or breeched" I stressed. With my permission, Rumple

put his hands underneath my dress. He examined the baby's position. "The baby is breeched.

I can feel the baby's feet instead of its head" Rumple informed me. "Please don't leave me.

I need your help. You owe me one" I begged him in the mist of struggling through a

contraction. I sought peace and comfort in the arms of my friend and former lover,

perhaps baby daddy. He encouraged me to stay strong. My son, Diaval arrived prematurely

and dead on the scene. His spirit went up with the birds, The Ravens. My heart was crushed

and world shattered like glass. My rainbow baby Lily made up for his loss.

* * *

Place: Maleficent's mansion

Maleficent's p.o.v

Diaval enters the mansion in his raven form. I catch and hold my son and messenger boy in my arms. Lily, my granddaughter Victoria, and me are in awe watching Diaval

turn back into a human. He gives me a little kiss on the cheek. "Guess who is back in town" Diaval pulls our legs. "My friend and former lover, Rumple is back in town"

I guess. "Mom, you are correct. My former sire is indeed back in town" Diaval reaffirms. "You must send Rumple a message for me at once. He is invited over for dinner"

I instruct Diaval. "I saw Rumple with his son Solomon at the pawn shop. He has been spending most of his time with Regina and their kids. He doesn't have any time for us"

Diaval notifies me. "I trust and believe you, Diaval" I admit.


	62. Echoes of Your Kindness

Diaval's p.o.v

Donated borrowed time, our prime golden years, numerous charitable donations. A different kind of supernatural high, tender loving care, echoes of your kindness. Long-lasting compassion, extra more icing on my birthday cake sounds nice. Please make me make believe in miracles again. Hope, our purple rain, newborn baby blue moon. Extinction looms over us like a dark gray cloud.


	63. Love on The Brink of Extinction

Maleficent's p.o.v

Building climax, adventures into the great unknown, sacred deep hidden parts of your mind. Ice cold temperatures, chaos on the horizon. Love on the brink of extinction, impending grief or sweet relief, masquerades. A walk of shame, a X-rated fantasy. Endless silent waiting game, lingering hope and fear. Untold secret truths, songs of the unborn and fallen. Invincible warning signs, our red flags, numerous biblical prophecies.


	64. An Angel of The Wilderness

Lily's p.o.v

Imperishable sable, ninety different shades of gray, dark beautiful Raven of mine. An inconceivable love, a withheld embrace from my little moonbeam. An angel of the wilderness, nonessential nourishment. Now and again, personal entertainment, elegant simplicity and tranquility. Boundless joy, our fragile newborn hope, numerous countless miracles and blessings. Your heaven on earth, our noble sweet noel.


	65. Twice, Not Just Once, Upon A December

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land

Event: A Ball at Lady Tremaine's manison

Anastasia's p.o.v

"Anastasia, please say hello to Dimitri. He lives right next door. He is around your age and single.

I want you to dance with him tonight" mom pressures me. "Alright" I sigh as I lead Dimitri over to the

dance floor. "Anya has new boyfriend" Drizella chants getting underneath my skin. For mother's

sake, I pretend to enjoy my date. "I understand that you are not interested in me. Your mom forced

you to dance with me. I am not looking for a girlfriend. You will never see me again after tonight"

Dimitri bargains. I don't know what possessed me to kiss and hug him. We promised to remain just

only friends from then on.


	66. Even Now We Are Between Lovers & Friends

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Highshool Lunchroom

Anastasia's p.o.v

"Earth to Anya" Dimitri teases sitting down beside me at the lunchtime. "Good afternoon, Dimitri" I

acknowledge him. Even now we are between lovers and friends.


	67. A Fading Seasonal Platonic Kind of Love

Dimitri's p.o.v

My dying fantasy

A fading seasonal platonic kind of love

My highschool sweetheart

A pretty dove flying all around me

Your personal choice and freewill

A fading seasonal platonic kind of love


	68. My Dad Prince Caspian, My Mom Susan & Me

Dimitri's p.o.v continued

The school day ended with Anya leaving me hanging. Anya didn't know if she wanted to be my prom date or not. She promised to contact me later when she made a final decision. Anyhow, she doesn't matter to me at this present moment. I must finish preparing dinner for my parents who are visiting from Narnia.


	69. You are More Than A Chef or Servant Boy

Susan's p.o.v

My husband, Prince Caspian helps me out of the magical coat closet that is located in my bedroom. "You are absolute gentleman" I compliment my husband. "Well thanks" he smirks. It feels good to be back home, specifically Storybrooke. I trust and believe my siblings will take good care of the kingdom in the absence of Caspian and myself.


	70. Even Now My Past Mistakes Are Inerasable

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Rumple and Regina have discovered Storybrooke

Regina's p.o.v

Holding hands, Rumple and I step out of the time portal. It feels good to be on solid ground again.

We search for a place that we can hopefully build a community and call a home for ourselves. Our

eyes are set on a huge vacant lot in the distance. As we get closer to the area, we come across a

warning sign. "Tresspassing is strictly prohibited. Prince Caspian of Narnia and his wife Susan own

this property. They will punish any violators" the sign reads. Prince Caspian and Susan are

nowhere in sight. Rumple and I jump at a chance to take possession of the land. We name the town

Storybrooke. Storybrooke serves as a safe haven for our fellow fairytale characters whose

memories that I have erased.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's office

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple has decided to look after the kids while I am working. "You took my land away from me. I

demand for you to give back what rightfully belongs to my husband and me" Susan yells catching

me off guard. "I assume you are Prince Caspian's wife. I am sorry for taking away your land. Even

now my past mistakes are inerasable" I apologize.


	71. This is Not Our First Rodeo or Battle

Tiana's p.o.v

I try to hold back my vomit as I talk to Regina on the phone. She has been complaining about Prince

Caspian and his wife Susan. Apparently, Regina stole their land which is now Storybrooke from

them many years ago. "Regina, I understand. I am here if you need any help. This is not our first

rodeo or battle. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you, my friend" I end our conversation abruptly.

Nave hears me vomiting in the bathroom and rushes to help me. "We will defeat cancer together.

This is not our first rodeo or battle" he reminds me. He must've eavesdropped on my telephone

conversation with Regina.


	72. I Can't Live Without You, My Sunshine

Naveen's p.o.v

I offer my sick wife bottled water and a peppermint. She consumes these two items very quickly.

Gently and carefully, I help her back into the bed. "You are an amazing husband and father" Tiana

compliments me. "Please don't die on me. I can't live without you, my sunshine" I plead with her.

"You will always have Raven and my mother Naomi. They will take good care of you in my

absence" she assures me. "I love them, but they are not you" I reinforce. We make love until

we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	73. My Greatest Wish, Blessing, & Challenge

Time Period: A Flashback-Princes0s Tiana and Naveen's wedding night

Situation: Tiana and Naveen are making their union official

Naveen's p.o.v

I enjoyed the wedding ceremony, but our wedding night was more important to me. The marriage bed was our sacred holy ground and play area. I heard spectators conversing and cheering for us outside our bedroom door. Maybe they were hoping I would impregnate Tiana. "Nave, I am bleeding" Tiana yelled catching me off guard. I wasn't sure if her condition was normal. The presence of Naomi and the family doctor created suspense. People assumed something went terribly wrong. According to both Naomi and the doctor, Tiana's bloodshed was normal because she was a virgin. I was glad and thankful to know she was very fertile. Like me, Tiana believed we would become parents sooner rather than later. The entire kingdom had high expectations for us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Tiana's pregnancy with Raven and the actual birth

Naveen's p.o.v

Who knew Tiana and I would conceive a baby on our wedding night? We never expected to become parents so soon. The kingdom including Naomi took great delight in our pregnancy announcement. It was quite a wonderful sight to watch the baby grow and move within Tiana's stomach. When Tiana was six months along, she experienced laborlike symptoms. Her health scare turned out to be a false alarm. I fell gravely ill thereafter. Naomi and Tiana who was seven months pregnant at the time stepped up. My health crisis sent Tiana into premature labor once again. I left my sickbed for her and our unborn prince or princess that was arriving two months early. The midwife, Naomi allowed me to stay in the room and witness the birth.


	74. Even Now Failure Nor Goodbye is a Option

Tiana's p.o.v

You are heading down the wrong direction.

Everything keeps coming back around full circle

for you. You are my rock and precious miracle.

Even now failure nor goodbye is an option.

Why you must be strong all the time? I assume you don't

want to appear weak. Even in your prime, you

will not down quickly or quietly. Even now failure

nor goodbye is an option.


	75. Just In Case You Didn't Know

Place: City Hall-A Conference Room

Tiana's p.o.v continued

"Regina, you stole our land. You violated our degree. You can give back our land or we can banish

you" Susan bargains with Regina. Rumple, Nave, and me are here at this meeting out of support for

Regina. "Just in case you didn't know, I am the town's mayor and queen. It is too late for you to

reclaim your land" Regina argues. Nauseous, I abruptly leave the room to vomit outside. Nave,

Rumple, and Regina care enough to check on me. "Just in case you didn't know, I have cancer" I

inform Regina and Rumple for the very first time. Regina is torn between handling

her personal business and helping me.


	76. Unbelievable Unjustified Means & Motives

Regina's p.o.v

Tiana's cancer crisis served as the perfect distraction away from Susan and Prince Caspian. I didn't care if I left them hanging. My conscience warned they would come after me someday. Anyhow, I visited my adult Henry at his house. I had hope he could "heal" Tiana. Since Henry was the author, he was treated like a god by his peers and me. Henry rejected my request for him to write a chapter where Tiana's cancer didn't exist. He suggested for me to trust the natural process. I was about to tell Henry about my issue with Susan and Prince Caspian when the sheriff called me. I met the sheriff at the music shop where a swat situation was taking place.


	77. Snow-covered Dreams

This is my December. These are my snow-covered dreams -Linkin Park, My December

Tristan's p.o.v

Violet and Tessa kissed and hugged me goodbye, unrealizing I wouldn't immediately return home from work. Who knew my coworker and former girlfriend Isolde would hold me hostage at our workplace? The music shop had transformed from a welcoming family friendly fun place into a dangerous environment. Isolde hated me because I broke her heart. Violet had replaced her in my life. Isolde had a psychiatric breakdown and she gave me hell. I experienced and endured both physical and verbal abuse.

She drugged and sedated me at one point. When I awakened, I discovered myself half-naked and stuck in the back storage room with Isolde. She locked the door on purpose so I wouldn't escape. "Tris, you really did it this time. I have found myself in the family way. I am pregnant. Please don't leave me. The baby is coming" Isolde announced clutching her stomach. I was completely blown away. She must've raped me while I was asleep. The baby was coming so fast that I didn't have time to wrap my mind around the situation. Sadly, Isolde died giving birth to our son named Franco.


	78. Tristan's Rescue, Redemption, and Hope

Tristan's p.o.v continued

When it was safe, I contacted 911 and the authorities. They rescued Franco and me asap. Isolde's dead body was transported to the morgue.


	79. A Different New Love and Reality

Tristan's p.o.v continued

Hanging on by a thread, a different new love and reality. This dark side of the moon, everpresent mental and internal turmoil. A different new love and reality, my bittersweet baby blues, your hidden clues and gems. Our precious diamonds in the rough, unspeakable and uncounted for memories, these huge tidal waves of emotion.


	80. Damaged or Simply Awakened and Shook Up

I'm damaged as I'm sure you know -Plumb, Damaged

Tristan's p.o.v continued

I am damaged or simply awakened and shook up. Violet has always wanted to have a son and little brother for Tessa. We have decided to keep Franco instead of giving him away. Franco is a product of my rape (Isolde assaulted me) but I love him for my family's sake.

Anyhow, Ruby (a rape victim and survivor) and her husband Vincent have agreed to babysit Tessa and Franco while Violet and I attend a therapy session with Archie. Violet recommended for us to visit him. I would rather talk to my friends (Francis and Henry), but it is what it is.

"You were recently attacked at your work place" Archie begins our group therapy session. "My now deceased ex girlfriend, Isolde had a psychiatric breakdown. She attacked me and raped me. The security tapes have proven my innocence. The Mayor, the sheriff, and my family also believe me" I reinforce.


	81. Dancing Alone in The Crimson Purple Rain

Violet's p.o.v

Dancing alone in the crimson purple rain,

you are on your own again. I meet you

halfway on this train to crazy town. God's

grace and mercies are new everyday even

when silence is heavy and unbearable.

Your golden crown or simply pretending

to be fine will never be enough. Who

knew such a pretty face


	82. I'm Sorry About Your Friend's Situation

Regina's p.o.v

He shows up at my office, unexpectedly and uninvited. He breaks down crying in my arms. "I'm sorry about your friend's situation. Your friend didn't deserve to be violated" I comfort my son. "I'm sorry about your friend's situation" he admits.


	83. Eerie Hollow Words

Henry's p.o.v

Eerie hollow words

Devastating unwanted bad news

Engulf me

Numerous tears

Infinite uncounted for many years without you

God, please help me because I can't save myself

Hold me tight, see me and carry me through this endless night

The light within my eyes is almost gone

I collapse in your arms because the weight of the world has become unbearable

My demise is upahead or maybe not

Even if I am not brave enough to stand or say anything, I must find a reason to stay alive


	84. Rainy Zurich

I'll keep you warm dancing in a downpour -The Fray, Rainy Zurich

Place: The Police Department

Vera Humbert's p.o.v (She is Graham's daughter and the town sheriff aka The Little Match Girl)

Defeated, I rest my head on my desk. My father's ghost lites a candle in front of me. This burning

candle symbolizes my life or career. "I saved a life, but I don't feel like a hero" I complain to my

father's ghost and my dog Sparkle.

* * *

Time Period: A Series of Flashbacks

Avalon's p.o.v

Tonight I have decided to try something new. I lite a candle instead of turning on my lamp.

Thankfully, I do not become blind. I absorb all the peace and quiet that is in the atmosphere.

A shadow leaps across my bedroom wall. I am frightened and yet intrigued. I make out

the shape of a little girl. Her name is Vera. Vera's life story, "The Little Match Girl" unfolds

before my eyes.

* * *

Time Period: Dream

Little Girl Vera's p.o.v.

The atmosphere smells of something sweet. I long to taste whatever it is. I can't see anything

because I am wearing a blindfold. I can hear the following things: people laughing, dogs barking,

and Christmas music playing in the background. "Welcome Home, Darling" Grandma aka Mother

Goose says taking off my blindfold. Hand in hand, we enter a dining room where my parents

await us. All of my visions and suffering have led to this one big moment, a family reunion. As we

eat and talk, my and dad's spirit animals which are wolves play with each other.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scene: A Dark Alley located in "Storybrooke"

Teenage Vera's p.o.v

My spirit animal, Sparkle's loud barking awakens me. She licks my face. I realize that I have fallen

asleep in a pile of cigarettes. I discard them in a nearby trashcan. A male wolf captures Sparkle's

attention. Sparkle chases him all the way to the cemetery. I use a match to light my path. The male

wolf abandons us at my dad's gravesite. "Here lies a beloved servant of the queen, Graham

Humbert" the tombstone inscription reads. Bitterly, I remember Regina hired my dad to kill Snow

White. He didn't kill her as planned. Regina murdered my dad by crushing his heart into a million

pieces. My mom, Glinda who is the Miller's daughter died of a broken heart.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I unlock and open the front door in preparation to go on a late night stroll. The cloudy dark sky

prophesies trouble is up ahead. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. Avalon

must've awoken from her long slumber. A sharp arrow heads straight in my direction. Avalon

serves as my bodyguard. She catches the arrow and breaks it in half. I never knew she could

do that. I help her fight off a violent female dog. The dog settles down when it's owner shows up.

The owner, a biracial teenage girl rips Avalon's heart out of her chest.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v continued

"My name is Vera. You killed my father. His name was Graham Humbert. He was your huntsman.

Now you must pay for killing him" the livid young girl yells crushing Avalon's heart. Avalon collapses

in my arms. "My daughter is innocent in this situation. Please let her live. Kill me instead" I beg

Vera. Vera shows Avalon mercy on my behalf. I never knew they were friends.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

"We have soda, sweet tea, and lemonade. Which one of these things do you want to drink? Are you

even thirsty?" I ask Vera over the dinner table. My mom invited her to join us for a late night dinner.

She didn't turn down my mom's invitation. I am both glad and thankful that they have been able to

cooperate with each other. "My dear precious friend Avalon, I would like lemonade please" Vera

requests nicely. Her spirit animal Sparkle follows me into the kitchen. Once violent, Sparkle is now

a kind wolf that loves my mom and me.

* * *

Place: The Police Station

Vera's p.o.v

I put my boots on the desk. I close my eyes for brief cat nap. Sparkle's loud barking signals trouble.

Assuming a trespasser has entered the police station, I put on my police badge and grab for my

gun immediately. I march out into the hallway. I encounter a friendly woman with beautiful blonde

hair and green eyes. She decreases my stress and anxiety. I have no need to use my gun on her.

Sparkle has grown quite fond of her. "My name is Emma Swan Jones. I am the former sheriff of

Storybrooke" the woman introduces herself. "I was driving through town and noticed that the front

porch light was on for the police station. Regina must've made you to be the new sheriff" Emma

continues.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

"My name is Vera Humbert. I am indeed the new sheriff" my processor introduces herself. "When I

was sheriff, I had a partner. His name was Graham Humbert. He was a good man that passed

away too soon. His heart gave out on him. He died in my arms" I reflect. "Graham Humbert is my

father. You knew my father" Vera reveals making my heart to bleed with an intense compassion.

She doesn't mind if I embrace her. "You do have his eyes" I point out. "Thanks" Vera blushes and

giggles like a little girl. We continue our lovely conversation in her office.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Emma's p.o.v

"Wake Up!" I cried and screamed as I shook Graham's body. Despite my efforts , he didn't display

any signs of life. His heart gave out on him. I had lost him for good this time. He was long gone

before the official announcement came at the hospital. He didn't have any family, therefore I

couldn't contact anyone. I saw Regina talking to a grieving mother and daughter outside. Quickly,

Regina sent them away. I wonder if they were related to Graham. Regina refused to

answer my questions about them. She highly recommended for me to get back to work. I wanted to

argue with Regina, but I followed her orders anyway.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Emma's p.o.v

Totally Lost and confused, I end my meeting with Vera early. Vera understands that I may need

space and time to process. I pay a visit to Regina's house. I storm pass Avalon who

holds the door open for me. Wordlessly, Avalon escorts me to Regina's memorial

garden. Reflective, Regina sits on a bench in the garden. "Regina" I yell catching Regina

off guard. She can already sense my frustration and read my mind.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Graham was my huntsman. I hired him to kill your mother. I killed him because he failed at his job.

I have always known that he was married. Graham and his wife, Glinda had a daughter

named Vera. I separated Graham from his family. Vera is the new sheriff because she threatened

to kill Avalon. I am sorry for keeping this information from you" I apologize. "You are a murderer

and a liar. You are not a very good queen" Emma curses me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"I hate you. I wish I never met you" a livid Emma ends our meeting. Her words break my heart.

My tears and apologies mean nothing to her. I want to hide and bury myself in a grave somewhere.

Ava saves me from myself. "Emma surely left in a rage and hurry. Please don't cry. Things will get

better" Ava comforts me. "I am an evil person. I killed Vera's father, Graham Humbert. Graham was

Emma's former partner and friend in the police force. Emma will probably create a petition for the

removal of my title as The Good Queen very soon" I stress. My anxiety increases when she doesn't

say anything. "You are not an evil person. You are my mother. You are not perfect, but you have a

good heart" she encourages me.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

She squeezes my hand and light rays emit from our hands. "Even now I am trying to heal from

everything that we have been through" she says loosening her grip. "What exactly have been we

been through?" I test her memory. "We have experienced heartache, loss, and a second chance at

life" she reflects. A crow sends us a note from Snow White and Prince Charming. "Snow and

Charming want to see me at the castle immediately. We are going to discuss my future as queen

over the seven realms" mom informs me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Nervously, I enter the throne room. I have brought my crown just in case Snow and Charming

remove my title. Emma is present, but she doesn't speak to me. "Welcome, Regina" Snow

greets me in serious solemn tone. "You and Charming wanted to see me. You wanted to discuss

my future as queen over the seven realms" I remind her. "Emma called forth this meeting. It is

obvious that she is mad at you. She is giving you the silent treatment. You killed her friend and

Partner, Graham Humbert. She suggested for us to remove your title" Charming informs me.

I am on the brink of tears. With everything that we have been through, I can't believe Emma has

betrayed me. "Graham was my huntsman. I hired him to kill Snow. Now looking back in hindsight,

I regret killing him. I took him away from his family. I had no concept of family. I was a different

person back then" I confess. A heavy deep silence falls upon us. Silently, I countdown to the

moment when I will lose my crown or my life for good.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

"You are not going to imprison or kill my mom!" I storm into the throne room. My mom and the

Charmings are appalled by my rude behavior. "Avalon, please wait in the car" Mom requests nicely.

I can't ignore this need and desire to protect her. "Ava, I admire your bravery. I know how much you

love your mom. I withdraw my petition for her title to be removed" Emma declares. Mom and I

become emotional watching Emma tear up her petition. Snow and David forgive Mom as well.

Now this is what I call mercy and grace.


	85. A Glimpse of Success

Time Period: The Present Reality

Vera's p.o.v

A glimpse of success, sudden wealth, pocketful of sunshine. Infinite special divine favor, rosy sunglasses, an endless colorful prism. My optimism, an irresistible tree of knowledge and truth. Steadfast faith, a spirit of perseverance, a highly intelligent scholar in the making. Sacred wisdom and education, a collection of tough life lessons for me.


	86. Sanctuary of Silence

Graham's p.o.v

Gentle quiet Spirit, rest in the Lord. My Angel of mercy, a constantly bleeding heart, an easily forgettable invincible person. X marks the spot where you disappeared without a word. Heaven takes you back to the start, the beginning of your existence. A good safe place to hide is inside your mind. A liberated free stallion, an ever present ghost with an one million dollar smile.


	87. Even Through Your Tears

Vera's p.o.v

Remember me, but please let go. Even through your tears, you still cherish the golden years. Autumn never seems to end. Last night I faced the music. Last night our fairytale story turned tragic. Even through bleeding, I find a solution. Lay me down to sleep, my friend. Undetected, I walk in and out of your life like a ghost. I continue to love you without a cost. An utmost profound quietness describes the sound of our hearts talking to each other.


	88. A Father's Heart and Last Living Legacy

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: City Hall

Situation: A honoring ceremony for Vera

Vera's p.o.v

Regina invited me to attend a town hall meeting this evening. I never expected to receive an award

for saving Tristan's life. I didn't consider myself to be a hero because the female suspect died

before I could arrest or interrogate her. "Just in case you didn't know, Vera is our new town sheriff.

The late and great Graham Humbert is her dad" Regina reintroduced me to our town people. Was it

reality or my imagination that my dad sat in the audience?


	89. The Spinner, Queen, Witch & The Huntsman

Time Period: A Series of Flashbacks

Graham's p.o.v

Her face lites up like a lantern when she spots me standing outside the dungeon. Quickly, she climbs out of her bedroom window. I catch her in my arms. We exchange hugs and long passionate kisses. "Hello and goodbye, lovebirds. I will handle this spinning wheel task for you, Glinda. My hair is fair and long enough" Glinda's friend, Cora farewells us.

Cora and her dad (a fellow miller) have been in town visiting Glinda and her dad. Glinda's dad also works in the milling business. Glinda's dad made a deal with a local merchant long ago. Glinda's dad locked her up in a tower hoping she may use a spinning wheel to turn her hair strands into gold. Anyhow, Glinda's dad and Cora's dad have decided to visit their favorite hangout place. Who knows when they will return?


	90. A Short Life & A Darker Shade of Grey

Time Period: A Flashforward- The Evening of Friday June 5, 2020

Place: The Library

Vera's p.o.v

I slam shut Henry's second famous book, "A Change of Seasons and A Twist of Fate". Quickly, I put

the book back on the shelf. My heart is pounding fast. I struggle to catch my breath. A mysterious

man who resembles father helps me to regain my balance . "I got you, sweetheart" he assures me.

"Sir, I am ok" I smile. He kisses my forehead and then walks away. "You took quite a tumble, baby"

my friend and lover, Breonna Knight teases me. Breonna is one of the town's gatekeepers, so called

guardian angels. "A mysterious man helped me" I recall. "I witnessed everything. That man, Dr. Grey

is surely a mystery. I don't know much about him. You should stay away from him" she advises me.

"Happy birthday to you" I sing making Bree blush red. "I am twenty seventh years old" she boasts.


	91. Lingering Light and Signs of Hope

Vera's p.o.v continued

I receive a text message from Regina. Regina wants to see me asap. Hand in hand, Breonna

accompanies me to the Mayor's house. Regina and Tristan await us there. "I know its late, but

Tristan wanted to meet with you" Regina explains. "How may I help you, Mr. Bloom?" I ask Tristan. "I

didn't have a chance to thank you at your honoring ceremony. I thank you for saving my life. You are

a real hero" Tristan praises me. Reluctantly, I accept his compliment.


	92. Looking Too Closely

And you don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself by looking too closely -Fink, Looking Too Closely

Vera's p.o.v continued

Breonna and I bid Regina and Tristan goodbye then we head off on our merry way. My eyes are torn

between the ground and the sunset. Breonna can sense my mental and internal turmoil. She gives

me a hug and kiss. " Honey, you saved Tristan's life by answering his 911 call. You are a hero

whether you caught the villian or not" she encourages me. "You are right, Bre" I respond with

wrapping my arms around her waist. "Somebody's reading glasses are on the sidewalk. She or he

must've dropped them on accident" she points out. After much waiting, the owner who is Tristan

appears and claims his glasses. Yet again, he is grateful for my help. Its a good thing that we found

his glasses because he needs them for a card game with his friends.


	93. Obvious Oblivious Hanging Deep Thoughts

Tristan's p.o.v

Barely making any complete sense, obvious oblivious hanging deep thoughts. Constantly present painful thorns in my side, everything that I am afraid to embrace or to say out loud. A shroud of mystery, a bunch of things that you will probably ignore or overlook. Never again to stay in the dark and to be swept underneath the rug, your or mine misery. Our moment for reconciliation, your and mine united nation.


	94. The Young Fathers Club

Place: Drizella and Francis' house

Tristian's p.o.v

"Hello, Mr. Bloom" a bubbly Dizzy greets me at the front door. "Hello, Dizzy" I respond with a smile. Dizzy is the daughter of Drizella and my good friend Francis. "Tristan, Francis must've invited you over for a cardgame" Drizella assumes. "You are correct, Drew" I smirk. Drew escorts me to the basement where Francis and Henry await me.


	95. Even If You're Talking Trash, We're Cool

Henry's p.o.v

"Hello, Mr. Four Eyes" I knowledge Tristan who is wearing reading glasses. Francis tries to hold

back his laughter. "Even if you're talking trash, we're cool" Tristan dismisses. "I am going to beat you

in Spades" I boast. "Bring it on, Henry" Tristan challenges me. "Please act civil, boys. You are my

friends but I can kick you out of my house at anytime" Francis warns us. Tristan and I promise to

respect each other. Spades gives us an opportunity to discuss real serious deep personal issues.


	96. All Too Well

I was there, I remember it all too well -Taylor Swift, All Too Well

Henry's p.o.v continued

After I won the card game , I paid a visit to Mulan and Shang's house. In my personal opinion, their house was way too big for both Shay's infant and present future adult self. One of them had to go. Somehow Mulan and Shang were able to manage. I wore my heart on my sleeve. Shay knew this feeling all too well. Shay and I had a brief heart to heart conversation outside. I apologized for playing russian roulette with our lives. I promised I wouldn't write off her or myself.


	97. Reaching Super High & Low For A Solution

Shay's p.o.v

Reaching super high and low for a solution,

you might've restored my sight or added more

to my struggle. Your and mine fate is yet to

be determined.


	98. Becoming My Own Thorn In The Flesh

Regina's p.o.v

I am awakened by somebody banging hard on my front door. Fast asleep, Rumple can barely hear

anything. Sensing trouble is near, I grab my gun from underneath my bed. Avalon and I meet at the

top of the stairs. My daughter overlooks and dismisses the fact that I am carrying a gun. Our

unknown house guest has frightened her more than my gun. I order Avalon to return back to her

room and lock her bedroom door. Obediently, she does what I tell her. Bravely, I confront my

adversary and stalker, Susan who will not stop harassing me. I reach my breaking point and shoot

her on accident or purpose.


	99. You are a criminal and not a good queen

Place: The Police Station

Regina's p.o.v

I remember we were fighting over Storybrooke. Susan (Prince Caspian's wife) wanted her land back. I had stolen the land from Prince Caspian and her many years ago. I wasn't

ready to surrender quite yet. Everything that happened after I shot Susan was a blur. Reality struck me when I was locked up. "You are a criminal and not a good queen" I

reprimanded myself.


	100. Eye-Opening Truth

Rumple's p.o.v

The truth opens my eyes and I know the real you. Rewind back to the start before I lost your heart. Undying describes my faith and our lifelong bond. The moment when everything changes is right now. Hang on, hold onto me. Evanescent mortality, a dawn yet to be born. Red bloody full moon, this endless night within my soul. Returnable random acts of kindness, everlasting song of gratitude, a list of reasons not to hate you or judge you. Sacred holy fertile ground, unwritten thoughts. Relieve me, evolving crystal ball.


	101. Scarlet Threads

Regina's p.o.v

Sharp mental triggers, obvious roadblocks, blurred lines. Lingering echoes, infinite twilight. Souvenirs, scarlet threads, angels' footsteps. Crushed broken haloes, red bloody poppies and crosses. Engraved terms of endearment, Destiny's twist of fate. Rewritten history, repetitive karma and drama. Epiphany, audible musical symphony. Meaningless irony, birth in the aftermath of death, such an extreme delicate existence. Repentance, one unstable and shakable faith, my spiritual great awakening. Early morning rain, my easily hidden pain, a beautiful lily of the valley.


	102. She is Innocent or Maybe Not, Who Knows?

Place: Still The Police Station

Avalon's p.o.v

She is innocent or maybe not, who knows? "Susan is not dead. She remains at the hospital in critical condition. She and Prince Caspian are planning to press charges" Vera informs my family and me. My heart drops to the floor. Her words have increased my anxiety and uncertainty about the future.


	103. Even Now I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am the mayor and ruling queen over this town. I don't belong here in jail. I shot Susan out of self defense. I am innocent in this situation" Regina reinforces as if Vera, Avalon, and I don't believe her. "We understand. We trust and believe you, dearie" I assure Regina.


	104. Never Ever Say You're Cursed or Weak

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Drizella's conception. Dinner at Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am glad you could join me for dinner tonight" I tell my eighteen year old star pupil. "You are an

amazing cook" Regina praises me. "Well thanks" I smirk. "I would like some wine please" she

requests nicely. I pour wine into her empty glass. She expresses her gratitude with a kiss. She

drinks the wine and feels differently immediately. Her stomach grows into the size of a pumpkin.

"I feel something moving inside of me. It must be a baby. I am pregnant. This can't be possible"

hysterical, she yells. I am absolutely shocked and speechless. I never wanted her to get pregnant.

She is already experiencing contractions and drawing close to giving birth. Although I promised

to take care of her and the baby, she leaves me anyway. Unnoticeably, I follow her home. Lady

Tremaine is the only one who cares enough to take her home.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Post Drew's traumatic birth

Regina's p.o.v

Bloody and yet beautiful, my newborn daughter rested on my stomach. Rumple and I decided to

name her Drizella. Drew was her nickname. Drew and I formed an instant deep connection. Drew

drank briefly from my breast milk. I wondered if Rumple loved Drew too. "Give me my baby!" Lady

Tremaine yelled snatching Drew from my arms. I remember she was the one who held me captive.

She also performed an emergency cesarean section on me. She threatened to kill Rumple and me

if we retaliated against her. She gave Rumple two options. He could take Drew or me home. I

blacked out before he made his final decision. It wasn't until I woke up in my bed that I realized

he had chosen to save me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Lady Tremaine's castle Regina's holding cell

Situation: Drizella's conception and birth

Rumple's p.o.v

I remember I invited Regina over to my mansion for dinner. She became pregnant instantly as the

result of drinking a love potion. I switched her wine with a love potion by accident. Her stomach

grew into the size of a pumpkin. Although she was drawing close to giving birth, she left me

anyway. She didn't care if I promised to take care of the baby and her. Undetected, I followed Regina

home. Lady Tremaine captured and imprisoned Regina. Somehow I became stuck in the middle of

their drama. I was forced to watch Lady Tremaine torture Regina and then cut her womb open.

Regina wasn't given any pain medication for the surgical procedure. Her tears and screams

tugged on my heartstrings. I held back my frustration for her sake. Lady Tremaine threatened

to kill Regina if I retaliated. After performing the cesarean section, she gave me two options.

I could take Regina or Drizella home. I decided to keep Regina and let Lady Tremaine raise Drew.

I vowed to come back for Drew someday. Meanwhile, Regina erased this chapter from her life.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my mansion. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby, what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was

Daniel. Now my husband and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can

take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off.

She leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Regina's p.o.v

"I am pregnant" I announce to Rumple during dinner at his mansion one evening. Shocked, Rumple almost falls out of his chair. "How can you be sure that I

am the baby's father?" he questions me. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" I confess. "I am your teacher.

You are my student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" Rumple pressures me. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to

know about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" I recount.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina and Princess Snow's castle-Regina's bedroom

Rumple's p.o.v

"Regina" I call out to her through the darkness. She perks up immediately. "I am glad you came" she

sniffles. We sit down on her bed and I take her hand in mine. "King Leopold is dead, but you need to

stay strong for our unborn daughter" I advise her. "I am pregnant. I am carrying our precious Ava"

she reminds me. "Regina, you are pregnant! You cheated on my dad" Snow yells startling us. Regina

has guards to take her to the dungeon. She never bothers us again. "I am sorry for Snow's rude

behavior. She can be such an inconvenience sometimes" Regina apologizes. "You are more than

your present circumstance. Paradise, Avalon awaits us" I entice her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's mansion

Situation: Rumple has decided to taken in a pregnant Regina (carrying Avalon)

Rumple's p.o.v

Dawn comes again and she experiences severe morning sickness. She can barely get out of bed.

I offer her a chamber pot in which she vomits in.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink this

magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your choice. I

thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never really wanted to

have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart melt. "I will always love

and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's Manison

"Rumple, I need a magical potion for morning sickness" nauseous, Regina requests. I offer her a pot

to vomit in. "Morning sickness is a sign of a healthy fetus" I guess. "I don't agree with you" she

disagrees chewing on a breath mint. "You are five weeks along. You still have along way to go

before giving birth" I calculate touching her stomach. "Our daughter might be born on your

birthday, December 21" she predicts. "How do you know December 21 is my birthday?" I test her.

"You mentioned your birthday in one of our previous conversations" she recalls. "You are a very

good listener" I compliment her.

* * *

Scenario: Doctor Facilier's Residence

Regina's p.o.v

He opens the door and I vomit at his feet. He rushes me quickly inside his little cottage. I lay down

on a nice warm cot. He offers me a peppermint and a cup of water. "You are pregnant with the Dark

One's baby" he reminds me. "I can't have this baby. It is killing me. I want you to get rid of it" I beg

him. "What about the promise you made to him, The Dark One?" he asks. "He will never know about

the abortion" I assure Dr. Facilier. "Do you want to drink a potion or take a pill that can end your

pregnancy?" he offers.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's p.o.v

Situation: Regina comes clean to Rumple

Rumple's p.o.v

I open the front door and Regina storms right in as if she owns the place. "Rumple, I made a mistake. I am so sorry " she sobs into my arms. "Regina baby, what terrible crime did you commit?" I ask her. "I almost aborted our baby. Dr. Facilier was going to perform the procedure. I apologize for breaking my promise to you. I know how much you have loved and wanted our baby especially after Drizella" she confesses. "I forgive you. I am glad and grateful that you changed your mind" I admit.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest-The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

Here I am eating dinner with Regina and her dad Henry. Cora has other obligations tonight so she

will not bother us. "I want to get away from this place" Regina whispers in a low voice. She

doesn't want Henry to hear her. "I have visited a realm called Avalon. I might take you there one

day" I whisper back. Somehow Henry figures out what we are conversing about. "You will not take

my daughter anywhere unless you marry her" Henry bargains. Right then and there, I propose to

Regina. She is super duper happy. Without considering Cora, Henry gives us his blessing.

* * *

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Sensing Regina is thirsty and tired of dancing, I help her into a chair at the cake table. I

bring her and myself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. Henry is well pleased,

but Cora continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe Cora has something to do with

Regina's lemonade tasting weird. Our four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear Regina is

experiencing a miscarriage. Henry and I rush quickly to her aid. Cora laughs silently to

herself. Henry and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for Regina or our

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Almost a decade ago, I lost Milah and Bae. A second chance at love and happiness was out of my

reach. Who knew I would marry my star pupil and begin a new life with her in Avalon? Currently, we

are preparing for our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, our baby will be a girl named Avalon.

"Rumple, feel this" Regina insists placing my hand over her stomach. It's amazing to feel my

daughter move. "We created a miracle" I bring to Regina's attention.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Situation: Avalon's premature birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Patiently and anxiously, I wait for Regina to return home from the local market. Loud gunshots

interrupt my reading time. I run outside and discover Regina who is seven months pregnant

laying in a puddle of blood. A young man, resembling Dr. Falicier, disappears into the woods behind

our cottage. I assume he has shot Regina. I decide to help Regina instead of chasing after him.

Carefully, I carry Regina to our bedroom. I place her on top of the bed. With the little magic that I

have left, I extract the bullet from her body. Regina wakes up without a clue that she has been shot.

It is possible that getting shot might've rushed the baby. I keep a close eye on her just in case

her water breaks. It will be all my fault for causing her preterm labor and delivery.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Avalon's birth-A Home birth

Rumple's p.o.v

The contractions have such a strong hold on Regina that she fears death is near. These labor pains,

occuring two months early, have caught us off guard. We didn't expect for our daughter to come so

soon. I don't know anyone who is a midwife. Regina doesn't mind if I am her laboring and birthing

coach. "Rumple, you can remarry if I don't survive my ordeal" she instructs me. "You are not going to

die. Your pain is temporary. You will have a future, one that includes Avalon and me" I assure her.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Writhing in both pain and agony, I find it hard to lay still on the bed. The little life growing inside of

me longs to embrace the outside world. I try my best to stay calm and breathe through the

contractions. The time comes when I have to push out my child who is arriving two months early.

Rumple serves as my labor and birthing coach.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina and Rumple's small cottage in Avalon

Situation: The Very Moments leading up to Avalon's birth

Regina's p.o.v

He rubs and kisses my pregnant stomach. He places his hands underneath my dress. Yet

again, it is time for him to check my cervix. I shiver and squirm a little. I am starting to feel

uncomfortable. The baby is probably getting into position for for delivery. "You are fully

dilated, my dear. You and the baby are ready" he informs me. There is short delay before

I can start pushing. Rumple advises me to take a quick nap. I prepare myself mentally

and emotionally to meet our baby.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon's premature birth

Regina's p.o.v

Here I am sweating and laboring hard on the bed. "There is a chance that I may give birth to a

stillborn" I forewarn Rumple. This word stillborn breaks Rumple's heart. He steps outside

briefly to gather his thoughts. My loud cries for help pull him back into my world.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

While knitting a quilt, Regina's back starts hurting again. Regina considers her back pain to be a

symptom of labor. I accompany her to the bedroom where we await our baby's arrival. According

to the oracle, we will have a daughter named Avalon. "It's coming" Regina moans clutching my

shirt. "Don't worry, deary" I comfort her. "Don't just stand there. Get this baby out of me!" she

demands. "The baby will come when you start pushing" I recall. I put my hands underneath her

dress in preparation to catch the baby. Regina screams and cries as a way to take her mind off the

pain. I admire her strength and determination during this difficult time. Adding to Regina's

bloodshed, the umbilical cord is tied around Ava's neck.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. Rumple helps me

with bringing Ava into the world. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into

endless tears, screams, and tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, deary" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this. Something is wrong"

growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die. Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama,

the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck. "Stop pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he

informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

**Regina's p.o.v**

Radiating, sunlight shines through the windows. I want to enjoy the warm weather, but I stay put in

my bed. I have just given birth. Rumple tends to Avalon while I deliver the placenta. I am torn

between worrying about Avalon's heart condition and expelling the placenta from my body. Rumple

claims he has it all under control. I have total faith in him. He juggles both my needs and Avalon's

needs very well. "She is so small, fragile, and beautiful" I observe as I breastfeed our newborn

daughter. Ava arrived two months before her original December due date. My breast milk might

increase her weight. "I love you and Ava very much. Even now you are all that I have left" Rumple's

voice cracks. "We got into this mess because of me. I fainted outside on the front porch. I must've

frightened you. I should've stayed home instead of visiting the local market. I thank you for reviving

me" I recount. "You are at no fault here" Rumple assures me. "You fainted outside on the front

porch because you were shot. You were shot in the stomach. I don't know who shot you. You

and Ava were on the brink of death. Thankfully, I was able to retrieve the bullet. You can blame me

for your premature and delivery" he reveals. I am completely shocked. I remain grateful that he

made the right decision.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

My knight armor clings against the door frame. "Daddy's home!" cheerfully, I exclaim walking through the front door. Holding baby Ava, Regina greets me

with a kiss. I cherish my wife and daughter if there is no tomorrow. I am thankful that I am able to relax and eat a nice warm meal. Although I am in a good

state of mind, my heart still goes out to my nonverbal autistic daughter Ava.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Worried, I stare out of the window. Monsterous thunderclouds are heading straight for my cottage.

I predict another new curse is on the way. An anxious Ava stirs restlessly in my arms. Rumple

rushes us into a nearby closet. We wait out the storm here. Sadly, the violent wind snatches

Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see our daughter again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A dark curse created by Fiona aka the Black Fairy has destroyed all the realms including Avalon

Avalon's p.o.v (as a baby and teenager)

Worried, mommy stares out of the window. She holds me close and very tightly. I am crying up a

storm. Enormous thunderclouds head straight for our cottage. Quickly, my parents and I seek

shelter in a closet. The violent wind snatches me from my mother's arms. A time portal transports

me to a town called Story Brooke. I experience a fresh start here as a full grown teenager.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A portal transported my son Bae to a different realm. I should've held onto him much longer and

tighter. I had lost my daughter in the same way years earlier. I failed as a father and human being.

My second wife Milah was right about me all along. I sought the evil queen aka Regina

for help. "Here we are in another realm and you lost another child. First there was Ava

and now this, Bae. How many more realms will I have to create? " She confronts me. "I apologize

for bothering you, but I need your help to find Bae. I can't locate him" I persist. "Our mission here

in this realm, the enchanted forest was to look for Ava. It appears you don't care about her

anymore. You had no right to marry Milah, but I will help you to locate Bae" Regina promises.

I thank my former lover and star pupil with a hug. Her locator spell tracks Bae in two

different places, Neverland and then New York. "I must be with Bae. Please take me to him" I

order Regina. "Light and darkness can't coexist. Your son is better off without you" she tells me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Rumple's p.o.v

A nonverbal autistic teenage girl wanders into my shop. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches her eye. I can see traces of myself and Regina in her. I

wonder if she is our long lost daughter, Avalon. We used to call her Ava for short. Ava's doppelganger hands me the snow globe suggesting that she wants

to buy it. I do the usual protocol and then she leaves.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him

until I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye

on her and provide a daily status update.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Careless, I interrupt Mary Margaret's class. My grandson Henry waves hello to me and I wave back. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Mary Margaret asks

me. "I am looking for an nonverbal autistic teenage girl. I think she attends this school. Regina wants to see her" I tell her. "Check Special Education" She instructs pointing

to a classroom down the hall way. "Thanks" I grin walking toward the Special Ed classroom. The kind Special Ed teacher allows me to take Ava to the mayor's office. When

we arrive there, Regina embraces us. Thankfully, I can translate Ava's sign language to her.

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple was kind enough to bring Avalon to my office. I felt a little guilty for taking Ava out of class. The mother in me didn't want to go another day without seeing her.

She was my only biological child after all. "You are beautiful. You are a combination of Mr. Gold and me" I compliment Ava in the present time. "Are you and Mr. Gold my

parents?" Rumple asks on Avalon's behalf. "Yes, we are your parents. A dark curse separated us a long time ago when you were a baby" I explain. Teary-eyed, Avalon

hugs and kisses us then. She desires to start a new life with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon knows the truth about her parents' relationship

Rumple's p.o.v

I remember we were having a lovely peaceful lunch date at Grannys. Avalon caught Belle and

me kissing through the window. Her presence and loud scream startled us. Belle accompanied

me outside where we encountered a heartbroken Avalon. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me

away. "You and my mom are together. How could you love someone else?" She interrogates me.

"It pains me to tell you this, but you deserve the truth. I am no longer married to your mom. We

are divorced. Belle is my new wife" choked up, I confessed. Avalon ran away with tears in her

eyes. She believed it was her fault that Regina and me were divorced. Eventually, she learned

through Regina and me that she didn't cause our separation.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

His heart races when I enter his shop. He wonders if he has broken any rules. My answer is

no. I want a kiss instead of a favor from him. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the

surface. He rubs my stomach and his power flows through me like an electric shock. I

claim I feel movement, perhaps a growing fetus. He is completely blown away. He never

wanted me to get pregnant.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Pawn Shop**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"If you here for a kiss, I am not interested" Rumple tells me upfront. "Do you remember our previous

make out session in the pawn shop?" I ask him. "Yes. What about it?" He pressures me. "I have a tiny

gift for you" I offer him. He unwraps the tiny box and his eyes grow big with shock. "What is this

thing?" He wonders holding up the pregnancy test stick. "That thing that you are holding up is a

pregnancy test stick. Women take these tests to find out if they are pregnant or not. My test results

turned out positive. I am pregnant with your baby" I explain. "When we kissed, I felt my power

leaving my body. I knew it was a possibility that I would impregnate you. Apart of myself was in

denial. I have already developed a strong connection with our unborn child" Rumple confesses.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Scenario: After Solomon's conception**

**Place: Belle's Workplace-The Library**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Guess what I found on the shelf" Belle teases me. "What to expect when you are expecting" I gather from reading the book cover. "Maybe I should give this book to Regina

since she is pregnant now. I thought she was barren. It is miracle that she has a conceived a baby" Belle reflects. "Regina's pregnancy is a miracle" I agree. "Who is the

baby's father?" Belle wonders. She doesn't know I impregnated Regina. It was an immaculate conception as a matter of fact. "Why does the identity of Regina's baby

matters?" I ask. This question makes my wife suspicious. "Are you the father of Regina's baby?" she demands. "Yes. I did impregnate Regina. It was an immaculate

conception. We didn't have sex. All I did was touch her stomach. She became pregnant immediately. It was an accident" I confess truthfully. Angry, Belle kicks me out of the

bookstore asap. Belle's temporary silence and absence from my life hurt more than her actual words. She forgives both Regina and me eventually.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Library**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Consequently, I encounter Belle and Rumple at the library. It is not my goal to create any drama

with them. Belle decides to address the big elephant in the room. "You are carrying my husband's

baby" Belle confronts me. I put a protective hand on my growing baby bump. "We didn't have sex.

The baby's conception was immaculate" I defend Rumple and myself. Rumple doesn't back me

up. He is beside himself. "You and Rumple still had an affair whether you and him made love or not"

Belle argues. "You are right. I apologize for coming between Rumple and you" I surrender. "Although

I would like for you to leave the library, you do have a right to be here" Belle invites me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: Storybrooke-Regina's house-The Den**

"You are going to be a big sister" Rumple and I announced to our teenage daughter Avalon. Avalon was amused and yet confused. "You two are divorced. How can you have

a baby?" she asked us. "Sometimes divorced couples such as your mom and me can have fun" Rumple explained. "We didn't make out. All you did was touch my stomach. I

became pregnant immediately. We are having a magical baby" I corrected him. "Avalon was a magical baby" he reminiscence. "I'm not human" Avalon chuckled. "Your dad

sped up the pregnancy. I am already fourteen weeks along. The baby will be here before we know it. We must prepare for its arrival asap" I stressed.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Event: A Gender Reveal Party**

**Regina's p.o.v**

A gigantic horse piñata hangs from a tree in the backyard. Rumple and I already know the gender.

We hope the piñata's design doesn't give it away. Blindfolded, Avalon keeps on missing the piñata .

"I can't do this because I can't see anything" my daughter complains. "You can do this. You must

keep on trying" Rumple encourages her. Eventually, Avalon does tear open the piñata. She is caught

off guard by the blue confetti. She never expected to have a baby brother.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"You can't have this baby. It is not human" Rumple warned me. "It is not a demon. It is a magical baby. You

sped up the pregnancy. I am in the safe zone. I am already fourteen weeks along" I reminded him.

"Your optimism means nothing. You are still in danger" He argued. I tried to fight back my tears

and words. Avalon was torn between us. Belle took Rumple's side. "Rumple is right" she defended

him. Belle pulled a book about high-risked pregnancies off a nearby shelf. I rejected her kind

gesture. Regina departs from us with these haunting words, "he's my son and my heart". She

and Avalon leave the library taking a piece of my heart with them.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Event: A small private vow Renewal Ceremony-A Promise Ring Ceremony in the forest**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Do you promise to be Regina's loyal companion again?" Archie asked Rumple. "I do" Rumple vowed

placing a promise ring on my right finger. "Do you accept Rumple's friend request?" Archie asked

me. "I do" I smiled placing a promise ring on Rumple's finger. Since Rumple was married to Belle, he

kissed my cheek instead of lips. He didn't pull away when I hugged him. Belle and Avalon were

absolutely happy for us. After the ceremony, Rumple and I had a lovely reception at his pawn shop.

Rumple and Belle gave me a raddle and a blue blanket for my unborn son. Rumple and I

planned to name him Solomon. Avalon was given a snow globe for a gift. Rumple placed a

protection spell over Solomon, Avalon, and me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: A Hospital in Storybrooke**

**Situation: An Ultrasound test**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"This is your baby at twenty weeks" Doctor Whale shows me. Rumple is not here to share in this

happy moment with me and that is okay. Just as when I begin to think I don't matter to Rumple

anymore, he shows up. "Hello, Mr. Gold" Doctor Whale addresses Rumple. "I am aware that the

mayor, Ms. Mills is pregnant. As an elder of the community, it is my job to look after her" Rumple

informs Doctor Whale. "Well ok" Doctor Whale chuckles. "The baby is developing quite well" Rumple

observes looking at the screen. "Definitely" I agree with him. Doctor Whale gives us two separate

copies of the sonogram. We bid him farewell and then go on our merry way. Rumple escorts me

to my car. He presents me with a beautiful blue baby blanket. Belle and him made this blanket for

my son Solomon. I thank Rumple with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

**Regina's p.o.v (pregnant with Solomon)**

I visit Rumple's pawn shop because I want to inform him about what has been going

on with my pregnancy. Unlike previous times, I don't have him all to myself. He is

deep in conversation with an elderly woman that I never seen before. She has

pretty gray hair and glasses. "This is Gloria. Gloria was Mother Goose in a different

lifetime. She comes from a land of nursery rhymes" Rumple reveals to me.

I am totally lost, confused, and shocked. Gloria gives me a tight bear hug.

"I am sorry for your future loss. Your unborn son will complete my story though.

He is Little Boy Blue" Gloria drops on me.

* * *

**Time of period: The Morning of the miscarriage**

**Regina's p.o.v**

I wake up with extremely painful cramps. I relieve myself through vomiting in the toilet. I look down

and notice my gown is bloody. Somehow I manage to wash up and make up my bed.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

I discovered Regina bleeding out in her office. My mother and her evil minions took pleasure in

Regina's pain. They didn't care if she was pregnant. Livid, I banished them to a different realm.

I contacted 911 soon afterwards. The paramedics arrived right on time. "Please be extra gentle and

careful with the mayor. Ms. Mills is pregnant" I informed the paramedics. They were shocked by

how much I cared about Regina. They promised to take good care of her. I was allowed to ride in

the ambulance with them. They didn't know Regina was carrying my baby. I wanted to keep it that

way.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Regina's Miscarriage with Solomon**

**Place: Regina's hospital recovery room**

**Avalon's p.o.v**

Anxiously, I wait in the lobby for my mom's D&C surgical procedure to be over. Eventually, Dad

comes and takes me to her recovery room. Barely holding it all together, I enter her hospital room

where I meet my baby brother for the first and last time. "This is your brother or whatever remains

of him" mother cries placing the dead twenty week old fetus in my arms. "Hello Solomon, I am your

big sister Avalon" I introduce myself. Dad struggles to hide his pain and sorrow. I can feel his heart

breaking. Although mom and dad didn't plan for Solomon, they still love him.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

"How are you doing?" he asks laying down beside me in bed. I don't know why he is talking in a

whisper. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. "I am fine" I lie through my tears. "The

miscarriage wasn't your fault" he comforts me. "If it isn't my fault then who can I blame?" I

wonder. "You can blame my mother Fiona and her evil minions. They attacked you" he reveals.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Place: Regina's recovery hospital room

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple's mom, Fiona and her evil minions visited my office. They attacked me and they didn't

care that I was twenty weeks pregnant. I already had been experiencing complications with the

pregnancy. They made things even worse. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me a

chance to bond with Solomon at the hospital. I didn't want Rumple to bury Solomon in his

family burial plot. Upon my request, Rumple took Solomon to Old McDonald's Farm. Solomon

lived as a normal child here. Little Boy Blue became his new alias. Shortly after biding my son

farewell, I strongly desired to be alone. Rumple and Avalon went home without me. Zelena

saw beyond my depressed state. She kept me company in my family's absence.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

While taking a stroll with Avalon through Storybrooke, I started to experience complications with the pregnancy. I was twenty weeks along. Avalon took me to Rumple's pawn

shop. She hoped he could heal me or simply provide shelter until the storm passed over. I slept on a cot in the backroom while Avalon and Rumple looked for a magical

potion. I heard them having an intense discussion with Belle. Belle's yelling awakened me. This served as my signal to leave the shop. Avalon accompanied me to my office

and then she went off her merry way. Light bleeding and painful cramps prevented me from reading and signing important documents.

I didn't know if I was experiencing a miscarriage or preterm labor. These symptoms were not normal in this stage of twenty weeks. I laid down on a couch h

hoping these symptoms would pass. Feeling lightheaded, I contacted 911. Somehow I sent Rumple a help me text too. Adding to my distress, Rumple's

mother and her evil minions show up. Coldhearted, they assaulted me. I felt my soul and unborn son slipping away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss,

resurrected me. "Regina" a soothing male voice whispered. "Rumple?" my spirit responded walking toward the light. The light revealed a hospital recovery

room. Solemn, my family and Doctor Whale stood around my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for

almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informed me. Speechless, I was completely numb. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me an

opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly. Upon my request, Rumple sent Solomon to a new different realm. Little Boy Blue aka our sweet Solomon loved his

new home in which was Old McDonald's Farm.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage**

**Place: The Hospital**

**Regina's p.o.v**

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me. "Please

hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C procedure. Avalon

waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your body is numb.

You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's instruments that are

inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale announces to us. We

cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Hospital**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

She moans and pants with each passing painful contraction. She puts a hand on her lower

abdomen. I hold her other hand very tightly. Her beautiful sad eyes never once leave mine.

She is unaware that Doctor Whale is performing a D&C procedure. A nurse wraps our

dead twenty week old fetus in a blue blanket that I brought from home.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Who is Solomon?" Belle interrogates me. She discovered a blue baby blanket among the dirty

clothes in the laundry room. "I don't know a Solomon" I lie hoping she will get off my case. "You

are shaky. That means you are lying" she observes. "The blue baby blanket was apart of the

faux pregnancy. Regina was attacked and miscarried our son Solomon. I don't know how his

blanket ended up at our house" I confess.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Regina's p.o.v**

"How are you doing?" he asks laying down beside me in bed. I don't know why he is talking in a

whisper. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. "I am fine" I lie through my tears. "The

miscarriage wasn't your fault" he comforts me. "If it isn't my fault then who can I blame?" I

wonder. "You can blame my mother Fiona and her evil minions. They attacked you" he reveals.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Regina's miscarriage with Solomon**

**Place: Regina's recovery hospital room**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Rumple's mom, Fiona and her evil minions visited my office. They attacked me and they didn't

care that I was twenty weeks pregnant. I already had been experiencing complications with the

pregnancy. They made things even worse. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me a

chance to bond with Solomon at the hospital. I didn't want Rumple to bury Solomon in his

family burial plot. Upon my request, Rumple took Solomon to Old McDonald's Farm. Solomon

lived as a normal child here. Little Boy Blue became his new alias. Shortly after biding my son

farewell, I strongly desired to be alone. Rumple and Avalon went home without me. Zelena

saw beyond my depressed state. She kept me company in my family's absence.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

Regina dreaded returning home without Solomon. She headed straight for the bed where she cried

herself to sleep. Apart of herself had died. She neglected Avalon and me. If I wasn't Avalon's

primary care provider then I would be stuck in a dark state of mind. I would spend my days

mourning over my two dead sons, Baelfire and Solomon. While Regina recuperated, we threw away

the baby stuff. The gang was kind enough to visit us. They brought over food and household

supplies. I was happy to see Regina interacting with the outside world again. Away from view,

my other son Gideon kidnapped Avalon.

* * *

**Ava's p.o.v**

"Back to bed, you go deary" dad says tucking me into bed after a long day's hard fight. I can't

believe how close we came to losing everything. "Home sweet home" I spell out with my hands.

Dad promises to watch me more closely next time. Mom hugs and kisses us goodnight. I

fall asleep knowing I am deeply loved. The black fairy aka grandma invades my dreams.

* * *

**Time Period: A Dream-The Enchanted Forest**

**The Black Fairy's p.o.v (She is Rumple's mother)**

"This blue rose is for you, Ava" I offer to my granddaughter. "Thanks, Mimi" Ava spells out with her

hands. Mimi is Ava's nickname for me. I am too young to be called grandma so I like Mimi. "Mimi,

why can't you live with my parents and me?" Ava wonders. "My son, your dad doesn't want me

around" I explain. "Why?" Ava pursues further. "It's complicated" I whisper. The truth is my dark

evil ways have prevented me from reuniting with Rumple. Avalon has given me hope for the future.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

I walk into my office and discover Rumple sitting at my desk. "Hello, deary" Rumple greets me.

"You have your shop. This is my office and not your man cave" I remind him. "You wouldn't have

your current position, being the mayor of Storybrooke, if wasn't for me" Rumple argues. "I don't

have time for your criticism . How may I help you?" I ask as nicely as possible. "I took our children

to school. I was getting bored at my shop. I wanted to see how you were doing?" he admits. "I am

great. Thanks for checking up on me" I state. I spot a little sorrow in his pretty brown eyes. "This is

the first time that I have been in your office since your attack and miscarriage with Solomon. You

almost died back then. I blamed my mother for your affliction " choked up, he recounts. "I am alive

right now. All is well with our family" I assure him. He offers me a red apple and kiss on the cheek

then he leaves. Apart of myself feels he is keeping a very dark secret. I track him down in the

hallway. "You are not a coward" these words catch him by surprise. "You are not evil" he discloses

closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Solomon's p.o.v**

Mommy left Avalon and I home alone. We were having fun until she turned bluish purple and

lost consciousness. She collapsed right before me. I shook my sister and screamed out her

name, but she never woke up. Thankfully, our stepmother lived next door. I called Belle and she

was at our house within a heartbeat. "Don't worry, child. Your step mum will take care of you"

Belle assured Avalon and me. Papa and mommy met us at the hospital where my sister was

officially pronounced dead and so I thought.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Place: The Hospital Waiting Room**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Avalon's heart failed her again. She is gone for good this time. My team and I did everything that

we could for her" Chloe informs us. She does a good job of hiding her emotions. I bet she never

expected for her patient and best friend to die. Meanwhile, I am torn asunder. My heart falls flat on

the floor. My child is dead! I can't believe I am going through this again. I love children, but what is

the point of having them if I keep on losing them? Belle helps me regain my balance and sanity.

Regina and Solomon stand still trying to possess what just happen. I don't want them to see me cry

so I try to hold it together. Sensing I may need some tender loving care, Belle takes me home asap.

Away from the eyes of the world, I allow myself to mourn. Belle holds me tight and whispers sweet

lovely things.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: The Cemetery**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

My daughter has a tombstone. It is surreal and yet feels very real. I spend my time talking to both

Baelfire and her. I can feel their spirits here with me. They are still alive inside my heart and mind.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

While checking my mailbox, a crow delivers a message to me. The message reads "please join me

for dinner and a movie at Belle's house. We will be celebrating Ava's life-Rumple". "OH really, dearie"

I sigh with a heavy heart. I don't know if I should attend the party or finish cleaning out Avalon's

room. Solomon wants to spend time with his dad and step mom so we visit them. Celebrating

Ava's life is bittersweet for me. All that Rumple can say is "oh really, dearie".

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Rumple performed a resurrection spell on our daughter. Created from pixie fairy dust, this new

version of Avalon was okay. For a brief moment in time, we were a family again. Abruptly, a

whirlwind transported Avalon to somewhere else. My locator spell tracked her down in Narnia.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Rumple's p.o.v**

A big mighty whirlwind, not of my doing, sucks my daughter right in. "Daddy" Avalon cries grabbing

for my hand. I keep on missing her hand. The day when I lost Bae in that horrible whirlpool plays

through my mind. I will kill myself before I lose another child. People freak out and gasp in horror

behind me. I am not strong enough to destroy this evil atrocity on my own. Regina rushes to

Avalon's aid. Avalon drifts farther away from us. Safe In the company of birds, her soul travels

to a different realm. Later on, Regina's locator spell tracks her down in Narnia. Narnia has been

known to be a safe sanctuary for those who have died. I bet Bae and Avalon are having fun there.

* * *

**Avalon's p.o.v**

I wake up and Neal is sitting at my bedside. "Good morning, Ava. Welcome to Narnia" he invites me.

My kind sweet big brother takes me on a tour through Narnia. Enchanted, the city reminds me of

my former home, Storybrooke.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: StoryBrooke-The Cemetery**

"Ava, I miss you so much" I cry placing a teddy bear next to Avalon's tombstone. Even now, my heart

breaks over the fact that she is gone. We will never see each other again. Rumple's presence

startles me. "Hello, deary" he addresses me as usual. "Ava is dead. She is never coming back to us.

You need to stop trying to resurrect her" I confront him. "It could've been a whole lot worse. Ava

could've been a stillborn" he mentions.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

Regina is kind enough to drive me home. We have run out of things to discuss so we stay silent

and just enjoy the view. "Thanks for the ride" are my departing words to her. "You are welcome"

she smiles. Then she drives off into the sunset. Just as when I think she is completely done

with me, fate reunites us. I discover an adorable baby girl in a basket on my doorstep. The name

tag reads Avalon. My deceased daughter has been reincarnated into a baby. Maybe the stork or

a force beyond my control did this to her. I don't know if I should tell people or keep Avalon all

to myself.

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Sweet dreams, Ava" Rumple chants putting our infant daughter into her crib. I am just in awe of

Rumple. Although his heart belongs to another, he still makes time for our children and me. He

helped me to renovate Avalon's old bedroom. The bedroom is now a nursery for her doppleganger.

"Papa, please read me a bedtime story" Solomon urges Rumple. "Yes of course, my sweet dear

boy" he agrees.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to treat Regina and the baby to lunch at

Granny's. Belle, Emma, Hook, David, and Mary Margaret caught us. They assumed we were having

an affair and the baby was our lovechild. Apart of myself loved Regina, but I never acted on my

feelings. They didn't know that Avalon had been resurrected. Regina and I kept this secret until

now. They calmed down after I told them that we had been granted a second chance.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

After lunch, Belle accompanies me to the shop where we have a nice long chat. "Rumple, you and

Regina have a baby" she recalls. "The baby is Avalon's doppleganger. I discovered her on our

doorstep a few weeks ago. She has been living with Regina and Solomon" I explain. "Why didn't

you tell me about her earlier?" She demands. "I didn't want to burden you" I confess. Belle

embraces me as way to express sympathy. "I never saw it coming, but I accept it" she promises.

* * *

**Belle's p.o.v**

"Hello, Belle and Mr. Gold" my friend and therapist Archie greets us. Hand in hand, Rumple and I

sit very close on the couch in his office. "How has life been treating you?" Archie begins. "Archie,

marriage has been an adventure for us. We are adjusting to our blended family very well. It has

been an eye-opening for us. Rumple is such a great dad and husband" I share with Archie.

"Mr. Gold, do you agree with Belle?" Archie asks Rumple. "Definitely" Rumple smirks squeezing

my hand. I feel his power surge through me.

* * *

**Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel)**

Unnoticeably, I stand in the doorway of the nursery. Papa is having a fun time with my

doppleganger aka former infant self. I long to recapture that same old magical spark.

Somehow Papa is able to see me. He places baby Ava in her crib and then turns his

attention on me. He chases me into the street outside. "Please slow down before I

lose you again" emotional, he begs me.

* * *

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Rumple, who are you talking to?" Regina asks breaking me from my thoughts. "I am talking to our

dead daughter" I explain. "I thought the baby was enough for you" she frowns. "I love the baby, but

I prefer the real thing" I respond. "Will we need to see Archie again?" she wonders.

* * *

**Peter Pan aka Malcolm's p.o.v (Rumple's dad)**

With much great delight, Fiona and I observe our granddaughter sleeping in her crib. "I know how

much you want to have a baby. We should kidnap Ava" I suggest to my wife. "We should adopt her"

Fiona corrects me. We hear someone walking in the hallway so we quickly Regina's house. We

leave behind Ava, but we vow in our hearts to come back for her someday. We bump into Ava's

angelic teenage self on the street. She is our light and hope in a dark cold world. "Hello Mimi and

Gramps" joyfully, Avalon greets us with a hug. "I promise, I'll do better" I whisper in her ears.

Somehow Regina can see the three of us. "What are you doing on my property? What are you

doing with my child?" Regina snaps at Fiona and me.


	105. Crashing From The High, I'm Letting Go

Crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight -Katy Perry, Wide Awake

Background: Prince Caspian and Susan gave Regina two options: she can spend the rest of her days behind bars or she could give up all control over the land and remain a free woman. Regina gave all control over the land because she didn't want to leave her family and friends. Prince Caspian and Susan tricked Regina by banishing her to a far away land (Manhattan, New York). Regina couldn't use her magic in Manhattan, New York.


	106. Evanescent Blissful Memories and Dreams

Regina's p.o.v

Barely vincible like sunshine

A ghostly past love and life of mine

Buried six feet under

Evanescent blissful memories and dreams

Always building up to a bittersweet hello or painful goodbye

My swansong


	107. Looked Beneath The Blue

Looked beneath the blue, I walked underneath the trees for the first time -Message to Bears, You are a Memory

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Regina's banishment

Regina's p.o.v

I hear a low and soft meow at my front door. I open the door and spot Drizella's cat Lucifer on the

front porch. I assume Lucifer is lost. He doesn't let me to touch him or take him home. I will not

give up that easily. He sends me on a wild goose chase. Our final stopping point is the border that

separates Storybrooke and the real world.


	108. Looking For Somebody That I Used To Know

Now you're somebody that I used to know -Gotye, Somebody That I Used To Know

Place: The Mayor's office

Drizella's p.o.v

Frantically, my family and I looked for Lucifer throughout town. Our pet cat was nowhere in sight. The mayor's office sent us a text message that said somebody crossed over the border. The border separated Storybrooke and the real world. I wondered if Lucifer left Storybrooke by accident. Francis, Dizzy, and Anastasia went back home just in case Lucifer showed up. I visited the mayor's office hoping my mom would provide information about Lucifer.


	109. One Lonesome Lady Liberty & A White Dove

Time Period: Regina's New Reality

Date: 7-4-2020 (Independence Day)

Place: Regina's apartment in Manhattan, New York

Regina's p.o.v

From my balcony, I can see fireworks lite up the night sky. The Statue of Liberty is barely vincible up ahead. The wind blows my hair with the gentleness of a lover. I miss Rumple especially tonight in which is our wedding anniversary. I remember we were wed when I was pregnant with Avalon nineteen ongoing twenty years ago. A pretty white dove flies right pass me.


	110. What if it makes you lose faith in me?

What if it makes you lose faith in me? -Safety Suit, What if

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Storybrooke- The Mayor's Office

Drizella's p.o.v

While out looking for Lucifer, I received a text message from the mayor's office. The text message read someone had crossover the border separating Storybrooke and the real world. I wondered if Lucifer left Storybrooke by accident. I visited the mayor's office hoping to receive information about Lucifer's whereabouts.

I found the door closed in which was strangely weird. I pushed the door open without my mom's permission. Her chair was faced toward me. "Lucifer is missing. I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?" I questioned my mom who was the mayor. The chair turned around and I gasped in shock.

My former crush and frenemy Susan had replaced my mother. Lucifer loved it when Susan stroked his fur. He didn't immediately jump into my arms. He preferred her over me. "Where is my mother? What are you doing with my cat?" I snapped at Susan. "I won't tell you anything unless you call me by my nickname" Susan bargained with me. "Lola baby, where is my mother? What are you doing with my cat?" I asked her nicely. "Drew honey, I banished your mom. Your mom had stolen this land Storybrooke from my husband Prince Caspian and me many years ago. Our cat, Lucifer helped my husband and me to get rid of your mom for good" Susan recounted. "Your son and my sister are friends. You should've known better. You are stupid and foolish for banishing my mom" I yelled. "I am in charge now. I will imprison you or do something else worse if you track down your mom" Susan threatened me. "Lola baby, you can keep Lucifer. You and him belong together. I will not bother you anymore. I don't like my mother that much. She is better off in exile" I lied leaving her presence. I couldn't conceal the truth from my family.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's house-The Garden (specifically the apple trees)

Drew's p.o.v

Francis and I have been taking apples off the trees. We are planning to bake apple pies. "Regina" a familar male voice addresses me. I am startled to see my dad who has returned back from running errands with Dizzy.


	111. A Tiny Lie is Still A Lie or Broken Vow

Rumple's p.o.v

"Drew, I am sorry for confusing you with your mom. I have been accustomed to seeing her in this garden. The apple trees were her favorite" I apologize. "I understand that you miss her" Drew sympathizes. Francis and the kids take the groceries and picked apples into house. I am glad that I have Drew all to myself. "I told Susan that she could keep Lucifer. I told her that I wouldn't bother her anymore" Drew refreshes my memory. "I know how much you want your mom back. A tiny lie is still a lie or broken vow pertaining to Susan. Eventually she will find out our plans" I warn my daughter.


	112. The Regal Queen's Gambit & Secret Weapon

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina's garden (specifically the apple trees)

Regina's p.o.v (as witnessed and experienced by Drizella)

"I received your text message. You wanted to see me" Drew recalls. I take her hands in mine. My power flows through her body like an electric shock. "Why did you give me your magical powers?" she inquires. "I fear and worry something bad is going to happen to me soon. I want you to have my power just in case" I explain.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's garden

Drizella's p.o.v

"Before mom was banished, she gave her power to me. Maybe she wanted me to protect Storybrooke in her absence" I recall. "There goes a pretty firebird. The bird is dropping pearls" Dad shows me.


	113. Essential Morgana, Merlin, &The Firebird

Place: Merlin and Morgana's house

Morgana's p.o.v

I check my jewelry chest and my favorite pearl necklace isn't in there. I am flustered because I remember I put my necklace in the box last night before I went to bed. Merlin notices my face turning bloody red. "Morgana, you are surely heated. Why are you so mad?" he asks me. "I am mad because my favorite pearl necklace is missing" I complain. "Our firebird and little princess Nicole must've stolen your pearl necklace again" he suspects.


	114. And You've Washed Your Hands Cleaned

And you've washed your hands cleaned of this -Alanis Morrisette, Hands Clean

Francis' p.o.v

Her loud screams awakened me and half the town. I was taking my usual afternoon nap at the

time. "Francis, Dizzy has disappeared" a frantic Drew alerted me. I crawled out of bed and hunted

down Henry asap. Apparently, Henry didn't learn his lesson from our previous situation. I remember

he had sent all the babies and children including my precious Dizzy to a different realm called The

Canal. Anyhow, our lives crossed paths in the street. I punched him and I didn't care if we were

friends. He didn't hit me back though. "What the hell, Francis?" he inquired. "My daughter Dizzy has

disappeared. It is all your fault" I yelled shaking him. "I swear I had nothing to do with her

disappearance. My hands are clean in this one" Henry confessed.


	115. Made To Be A Destroyer or A Peacemaker

Drizella's p.o.v

Francis said Henry was innocent concerning our daughter's disappearance. I believed and trusted him. I reshifted my focus and anger toward Susan. Francis, Vera, and Papa warned against taking matters into my own hands. I didn't know if I have been made to be a destroyer or a peacemaker.


	116. Explosions On The Day You Wake Up

Explosions on the day you wake up needing somebody -Ellie Goulding, Explosions

Rumple's p.o.v

Dizzy's disappearance was the final straw for Drizella. No matter how many times I overlooked her dark bad side, I saw the fire in Drizella's eyes. She resembled my former evil self. Rebellious and yet careless, a bloodthirsty Drizella went after Susan. My daughter was definitely on a warpath. Her actions created huge ripple effects from City Hall to the streets of Storybrooke where I fought against Prince Caspian and his armies. Prince Naveen, Francis, Tristan, and The Charmings helped me.


	117. New York State of Mind

Avalon's p.o.v

"Avalon, I am scared" Solomon complains as we approach the border. We are planning to bring our mom back home. "I will protect you" I assure my little brother.


	118. Dancing Around The Story of My Life

Regina's p.o.v

Dancing around the story of my life,

I am in a New York State of mind.

I am losing my memory or maybe not.


	119. A Warning Sign, You Came Back

A warning sign, you came back to haunt me -Coldplay, A Warning Sign

Place: Regina's apartment in Manhattan, New York (The Real World)

Regina's p.o.v

I was writing in my journal and looking after my adopted daughter Dizzy when I heard a low soft knock on my front door. I answered the door expecting to see a girl scout selling cookies. I encountered a teenage girl and her very cute little brother. Their names were Avalon and Solomon. They claimed to be my children. They promised a new beginning for Dizzy and myself.


	120. When She Returned Back Home To Me

Rumple's p.o.v

According to Drizella's text message, Susan banished Regina and Dizzy to Manhattan, New York. My precious son Neal aka Baelfire used to reside there. While my crew and I were in engaged in battle with Prince Caspian and his army, Avalon and Solomon crossed over the border. They planned to bring Regina and perhaps Dizzy home. I gave them both my permission and blessing. I had a lot of faith in them. I put a protective spell on them so that no danger would come to them. The arrival of Regina and Dizzy restored order, peace, and joy in Storybrooke. Francis and Drizella were happy to be reunited with their little princess. With Shay's help, Henry wrote or killed off Prince Caspian and his family.


	121. Never Have Been This Tired or Powerless

Time Period: Post The Battle With Prince Caspian, Susan, and their army

Drizella's p.o.v

I join mom for a private meeting in her garden. She picks a red apple off an nearby tree. She gives the apple to me as a peace offering. "Drew, I thank you for defending my honor" she begins. "You must want your magical powers back" I assume. "Yes, dear" she chuckles.


	122. An Undying Love, Beauty & Joy of My Life

Date: 7-21-2020

Place: Hades and Zelena's happy home

Hades's p.o.v

I have heard through the grapevine that the war is over and Regina has reclaimed her title as mayor. Drizella looked after things in Regina's absence. Regina has taken back her magical powers from her daughter. Drizella is currently going through magic power withdrawals. Anyhow, here I am enjoying time with my wife Zelena and our nine month son Midas. We have joined my daughter Morgana and Merlin in celebration of Nicole's tenth birthday.


	123. My Other Precious Baby That is My Heart

Hades' p.o.v continued

Morgana is my other precious baby that is my heart. I hand off Midas to Zelena so that Morgana and I can talk privately outside. "Thanks for coming to Nicole's party, Dad" Morgana thanks me. "Your mom, Nicole's grandma should've been here" my voice cracks with emotion. I remember my ex wife, Persephone died giving birth to Morgana.


	124. Even Now I Remember Her Sacrifice

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Zades and Persephone's happy home

Situation: Morgana's difficult home water birth

Hades' p.o.v

"Hades" Persephone yells and cries out in pain. She swims in a bloodbath, formerly the infamous Lake of Fire.


	125. The Most Forgiving Pure Heart

Hades' p.o.v

"I understand that you lost my mom in childbirth. I forgive you for being distant" Morgana admits. "I apologize for sending you away. I watched over you from afar. Your adoptive dad, King Arthur's dad was surely cruel to you. You deserved better" I apologized.


	126. His and Her Dark Lonesome Ungodly Hour

Hades' p.o.v

His and her unwritten unfinished story

Imaginary heavenly bliss

Stuck at a crossroads or in the crossfire of life

His and her dark lonesome ungodly hour

Even now it is not really that funny

A tale as old as time itself

Repetitive rhythm and blues

An unresolved family matter


	127. An Act of Bereavement & Longsuffering

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Hades and Persephone's lovely "Home"

Situation: Morgana's birth and Persephone's death

Persephone's p.o.v (as a 18 year old)

Contrary to popular belief, Hades didn't kidnap me. I allowed him to have his way with me. I considered myself to be an adult because I was eighteen. Apart of myself longed for my mom, The Spring Goddess Demeter. I knew my fate was sealed and I couldn't return home when I became Hades' wife and pregnant with his baby. Hades was a very supportive partner especially during my pregnancy. Although the pregnancy was easy breezy, Hades kept on having nightmares about me dying in childbirth. The sudden abrupt breaking of my water increased his anxiety and fear. I labored and then birthed our daughter Morgana in a warm hot bath, formerly the lake of fire. Giving birth took a huge painful bloody toll on my body. I didn't have a strong grip on Morgana. No matter how many times Hades tried, he couldn't heal me. In my dying state, I heard him confess he loved me. He promised he would make provisions for Morgana. A beautiful butterfly, a firebird perhaps, carried my soul away to its final resting place.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 7-29-2020

Place: Storybrooke-The Hospital

Situation: Penelope aka Persephone is a labor and delivery nurse working along side Dr. Whale

Penelope's p.o.v

Dancing around an uncertain future, an art of giving birth. Nevertheless a bloody show, an act of bereavement and longsuffering. My self-sacrifice was for the greater good or for my own betterment. Hope in the absence of joy, an act of bereavement and longsuffering. I will reach my greatest potential with or without you.


	128. No Better and No Worse, I Just Got Lost

No better and no worse, I just got lost -Coldplay, Lost

Penelope's p.o.v

Witnessing life enter this world has resurrected my memories and flashbacks. I remember I carried a baby girl once, but I died in childbirth. After a long work day, I am ready to go home. My friend and coworker, the infamous mysterious Dr. Grey walks me home. We walk pass a ghost, perhaps my former lover, Hades on the street.


	129. King and Lionheart

But you're a king and I'm a lionheart -Of Monsters and Men, King and Lionheart

Hades' p.o.v

My heart wouldn't let me walk pass her and say nothing at all. "Your name is not Penelope. Your name is Persephone. The Spring Goddess, Demeter is your mom. You died giving birth to our daughter Morgana. The author, Henry Mills who is my nephew must've resurrected you" I refreshed her memory. "Hades!" she exclaimed embracing me. "I gave Morgana up for an adoption, but she is mine now and forevermore. She is married and has a ten year old daughter named Nicole" I informed Persephone.

"Penelope, your Persephone, is my coworker. We are just only friends. We are not romantically involved with each other. She is all yours" Dr. Grey told me upfront. "You are so creepy. I don't understand why you and her are friends" I insulted him. Silently, Dr. Grey retreated to the shadows of my mind. Persephone resented me for judging Dr. Grey harshly. I barely knew that man. What I felt about him was based off gossip. It was rumored that he was the reincarnated version of Graham and his daughter was the sheriff.


	130. You Want Us To Start Over But My Heart

Hades' p.o.v

You want us to start over,

but my heart doesn't belong

to you anymore. I can't

ignore or avoid our past

history though.


	131. A Strong Warrior

Cause I'm a warrior, I Fight For My Life -Avril Lavigne, Warrior

A Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Arthur's dad (Morgana's adoptive dad) has imprisoned Morgana for allegedly practicing witchcraft

Morgana's p.o.v

Aggressively, my dad threw me into the dungeon. He didn't care if I was bleeding or bruised. Arthur witnessed our dad abuse me. He was afraid to intervene. "Everything that you have heard about me is not true. I am not a witch. Please stop with the abuse. Please bail me out" I pleaded with my dad. "You are a liar. You are not my daughter" he disowned me. His words broke my heart, but I stayed strong. I cried after he left my presence. Arthur held my hand and apologized on our dad's behalf. He promised to get me out of the dungeon by any means necessary.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 8-2-2020

Situation: A morning run with Drizella and Jacinda

Morgana's p.o.v

I love feeling the warmth of the sun on my face. I also love running with my friends. "Earth to Morgana" Drew breaks through my dream world. "I am sorry for blanking out" I apologize. "Drew and I understand that you have a lot on your mind. You are a strong warrior" Jacinda empathize. Jacinda abruptly leaves Drew and me because she must check on Tiana who has cancer.


	132. Now Back To Your Cancer & Final Wishes

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-28-2000

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Raven's premature birth (she is born two months early)

Jacinda's p.o.v

Tiana is fully dilated, but there is a short delay before she can start pushing. Upon request, I write a note to her unborn daughter Raven. I am doing this just in case she dies in childbirth. I vow to look after Raven in her absence. A huge painful contraction seizes Tiana's body signaling birth is imminent. Naomi, Naveen, and I pray silently to God for an easy quick delivery. God was still good and sovereign even during my friend's time of great travail. Thankfully, Tiana lived long enough to witness her precious daughter Raven grow up.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Tiana's hospital recovery room

Jacinda's p.o.v

With a bleeding heart, I sit down at her bedside.


	133. Grabbing For More Time Before The Sunset

Tiana's p.o.v

Grabbing for more time before the sunset,

I have accepted what I can't ignore.

Even in my prime, my faith has been

challenged and then renewed.


	134. Even Now It is A Life For A Life or Not

Place: Henry's writing studio

Jacinda's p.o.v

When I arrive home, I ignore my crying babies and head right upstairs to Henry's writing studio. I trust Lucy to take care of them. Henry who is experiencing a writer's block is caught off guard by my presence. "My friend, Tiana has cancer. She is dying. You must save her life. She deserves to stay around especially for Raven's 20th birthday in October" I reinforce with tears in my eyes. "Like you, my mom requested for me to save Tiana's life. Maybe it is her time to die. I suggest for you to trust the natural process" Henry advises me. "I know you can't resurrect dead people. You have never said if you can or can't heal people" I recall. "I can heal Tiana by writing off her fate. It would appear unfair if I saved just only her life. I hate playing God" Henry explains. "Even now it is a life for a life or not. I will seek other alternatives" I close out our conversation.


	135. Lay Me Down

Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you -Sam Smith, Lay Me Down

Place: Tiana's hospital room

Spirit's p.o.v (as a nurse working at the hospital)

I walk in on Naveen laying down beside Tiana in the bed. An emotional Raven, Jacinda, and Naomi surrounds them. "Please heal me. Please deliver me from this affliction, cancer" a dying Tiana begs me. We hold hands and my power flows through her veins. Her cancer is completely annihilated, cease to exist. I experience a fainting spell in the meantime. Big strong masculine arms, belonging to my dad or someone else, lift me up off the floor. He carries me somewhere, perhaps home.


	136. As Strong As You Were, Tender You Go

As strong as you were, tender you go -James Blunt, Carry You Home

Killan's p.o.v

I received an automatic health alert text message that read Spirit fainted again at the hospital. I rushed to the hospital where I discovered my unconscious daughter in Tiana's room. Carefully and gently, I carried Spirit home. Everyone bid us farewell.


	137. Safe Inside

Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep until you are safe inside -James McArthur, Safe Inside

Place: The Jones' house-Spirit's bedroom

Emma's p.o.v

I watch Killian lay Spirit down on her bed. Usually, Spirit quickly regains consciousness. Somehow this time is different. Maybe her body has given out for good. Ellie places her teddy bear right beside Spirit. Ellie believes the teddy bear will bring Spirit goodluck. I don't want to burst Ellie's bubble therefore I stay silent. Killian cares enough to play along with her. Ellie is a very sensitive child because she has Down Syndrome. We strive to protect and perserve her innocence at all cost.


	138. There's Nothing To Be Afraid of

There's nothing to be afraid of even as night changes -One Direction, Night Changes

Place: The Police Station

Vera's p.o.v

Sparkle barks excitedly when Breonna appears with dinner. Breonna brought herself and me takeout meals from Grannys. She pulls up a chair next to my desk. We pray and share one long passionate kiss before we eat. "Tiana doesn't have cancer anymore. Spirit healed Tiana at the hospital. Spirit lost so much power that her body gave out. Killian and Emma are struggling to wake her up" my girlfriend informs me. "I thank you for the information. You are a wonderful source" I compliment her.


	139. In Whatever Direction, There's Free Will

Breonna's p.o.v

I wanted to spend the night at the police station with Vera, but I couldn't keep my dad waiting. I hugged and kissed Vera goodnight. Vera's spirit animal, a dog named Sparkle, led me to the exit door. I encountered Mister Graham's doppleganger, Mr. Grey, outside. Mr. Grey gave me goosebumps. I said hello to him anyway. He gave me a warm kind greeting in return. He thought Vera and I made a cute couple. I blushed crimson red and laughed in response to him. My father Will didn't mind if I came home late.


	140. Marianne's Legacy and My Unstolen Gift

Will Scarlet's p.o.v (he is Breonna's dad)

Breonna walked through the front door and I embraced her. "Welcome home, Love" I greeted her. "Thanks, Dad" she smiled melting my heart. I helped her into a chair at the dinner table. "I cooked dinner for us. Please eat up" I invited her. Between bites, Breonna told me about her long work day and date with Vera. Bree will always remain my ex wife Marianne's legacy and my unstolen gift.


	141. Enchanting Scarlet Road To Nowhere

Will's p.o.v

My metamorphosis, an enchanting scarlet road to nowhere. Nevertheless nirvana, numerous uncounted for lost memories of mine. False hope is a cross and burden that I must carry everyday. My secret regret, an unavoidable entanglement, my huge debt to society. An enchanting scarlet road to nowhere, my running impulse, such bittersweet joy. My bleeding heart is or isn't a toy for anyone especially you my precious love to play with. Undoing and yet rediscovering myself, it is my own personal choice and freewill.


	142. You're Not Touching or Stealing My Heart

Date: 8-12-2020

Place: City Hall- Regina's office

Regina's p.o.v

Morning brought Marianne's ex husband Will Scarlet to my office. I remember Robin had stolen Marianne from Will many years ago. Breonna was a little girl at the time. I assured Will that his daughter Breonna wasn't breaking any rules by dating the sheriff aka Vera. Vera and Breonna could date for as long as their personal issues didn't interfere with their jobs. Will bumped into Emma on his way out of my office. "Hello troublemaker" Emma acknowledged Will. Will wasn't offended by her words. He kept on his merry way. "What brings you to my office?" I shifted Emma's focus. "Spirit is still in a coma. I remember when Spirit healed Avalon. Spirit's power is probably flowing through Avalon's veins. I am sure Avalon can revive Spirit" Emma explained. "Avalon is my secretary. You're not touching or stealing my heart" I protested. Against my wishes, Avalon sacrificed her life for Spirit.


	143. Even Now Its Times Like These You Learn

Its time like these you learn to live again -Foo Fighters, Times Like These

Place: The Jones'-Spirit's bedroom

Avalon's p.o.v

My heart bleeds for my friend who is in an unconscious state. She is Sleeping Beauty in this world where time stands still. I squeeze her hand very tightly. I transfer my power over to her. She becomes coherent immediately. I feel dizzy and lightheaded, perhaps on the brink of death. I dread fainting on her bed or bedroom floor. My angel of mercy, Spirit, rescues me.


	144. The Baby Girl Who Was My Everything

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina's office

Situation: Avalon's decision to help Spirit

Regina's p.o.v

"Avalon is my secretary. You are not touching or stealing my heart" I protested. "I know how much you love Avalon. I am not taking her away from you permanently. My family and I will need her services temporarily. She will be okay" Emma assured me. "I want to help your daughter and my friend Spirit" Avalon volunteered before I gave her permission. Reluctantly, I surrendered all control over her. Avalon was nearly twenty years old. She had a right to make her own decisions. We hugged each other goodbye. Solomon provided joy and comfort for me in her absence.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Regina's p.o.v

Star Girl

The baby girl who was my everything

Even now she is like the wind

A sacred essential part of my existence

Little hope and joy left in the world


	145. When She Was With or Without Child

Morgana's p.o.v

Merlin and I encounter the Mayor aka my Aunt Regina and her son Solomon in the waiting room. "Hello, Aunt Regina. Why do you look so sad?" I wonder. "Avalon has healed Spirit. Emma said via a telephone call that Avalon experienced a fainting spell" Aunt Regina updates me. "I thank you for the update. Merlin and I have been trying to have a second baby. We are hoping Dr. Whale will have good news for us today" I share with her.


	146. Incompatible Blood Types

Morgana's p.o.v continued

"Hello, Merlin and Morgana. Please sit down" Dr. Whale greets us in a solemn tone. My stomach is in knots as Merlin helps me into a chair. He takes a seat himself. I wonder if he is as nervous and anxious as me. "A second pregnancy is unlikely or can be fatal because you have incompatible blood types. Your blood types are a dangerous combination" Dr. Whale begins. His words break my heart that has longed for a second child. "Morgana and I share a ten year old daughter named Nicole. I don't understand how we were able to have her if we have incompatible blood types" Merlin mentions to Dr. Whale. "You and your wife were lucky back then" Dr. Whale assumes.


	147. Chasing & Embracing A New Normal & Dream

Morgana's p.o.v continued

Chasing and embracing a new normal and dream

All the children that have been born or will never see daylight

Such an unfathomable concept

Her and his greatest joy and deepest pain

Even now the bloody rain feels refreshing

Chasing and embracing a new normal and dream

Keep on with the long good fight


	148. Even If She is Blossoming, I am Content

Morgana's p.o.v continued

Hand in hand, Merlin and me approach Zelena's front door. Zelena and my dad have been looking after Nicole in our absence. Merlin rings the doorbell and Zelena who is holding her son Midas answers the door. "Hello Merlin and Morgana. How was your doctor appointment?" my stepmother asks us. Before Merlin or myself can answer her, a joyful Nicole embraces us. We forget about our infertility issues briefly. I talk to Zelena and my dad in a private room while Merlin plays with Nicole. "I appreciate Dr. Whale, but his words broke my heart. He said a second pregnancy is unlikely or can be fatal because we have incompatible blood types. Merlin and I have decided to stop trying for a second child because it is too risky" I share with them. Dad and Zelena embrace me as a way to express their sympathy. They know how much we wanted a second child. I notice a tiny baby bump underneath Zelena's clothes. "You are pregnant. I can see your tiny baby bump" I point out. "Midas was born in October of last year. He is about turn one, but he is going to be a big brother. Your dad and me were planning to tell you eventually" Zelena reveals. Dad kisses her right in front of me. Even if she is blossoming, I am content with what I have been given.


	149. An Auntie For The Third or Fourth Time

Date 8-17-2020

Event: A Town Hall Meeting-Spirit's honoring ceremony

Regina's p.o.v

"Please come to the stage, Spirit" I request nicely. Nervously, Spirit approaches the podium. Avalon who continues to be on the mend, presents Spirit with an award. Spirit is totally caught off guard by the huge honor because she has never been recognized before. The audience including her own family claps loudly and proudly. "This special award is for you, Spirit. On behalf of Storybrooke, I thank you for your service. Your healing powers have saved many lives" I praise her. "You are welcome and thank you" Spirit remarks. She takes her seat and the town hall meeting resumes. I catch up with a super glowing Zelena afterwards. "You appear tired. You should go home and rest" she suggests. My eyes fall on a tiny baby bump underneath her clothes. "I am pregnant with my second child. I am due in April" she informs me. "I am going to be an auntie again for the third or fourth time!" happily, I exclaim.


	150. Regina Baby I Love You But I Have To Go

Date: Still 8-17-2020

Rumple's p.o.v

Patiently, I wait for my family outside City Hall. "Papa!" Solomon squeals leaving the building with Regina and Avalon. I gather my little prince up in my arms. He rests his head on my chest. I hand him off to Avalon so that I may talk to Regina privately. "Regina Baby I love you but I have to go" I tell her upfront.


	151. The Longest Delayed Goodbye & Homecoming

Rumple's p.o.v

Inching or drawing closer than before, the longest delayed goodbye and homecoming ever. My ascension or final swansong, oceans of memories and regrets. Some kind of twilight zone, the longest delayed goodbye and homecoming ever. A bittersweet history and misery, our mutual understanding. Yesterday's forgotten fairytale stories, our once crossed stars and intertwined destinies.


	152. I Forgive You For The Way You Left Me

Regina's p.o.v

We took a steep dive into the great unknown. Our relationship was on the brink of a brand new dawn. You said a few words about the matter, but somehow I felt your love for me. In an abrupt swift motion, you changed the projection of my life. Your presence was a gift and blessing. You were my sunshine and funny blue valentine. You were dependable, but we were incompatible. In an abrupt swift motion, you crawled back into your bubble. I forgive you for the way you left me.


	153. My Portals of Celestial Light and Love

Rumple's p.o.v

Never again to be nameless, faceless, or shrouded in mystery, an inverted time loop. My portals of celestial light and love, everything that happens between hello and goodbye. Resting in heavenly bliss forever, indigo blue skies. Continuously restoring my hope and strength, a state of divine grace. My portals of celestial light and love, everything that follows right behind death.


	154. Even Now Home Sweet Home

Place: The Edge of All Realms aka the Afterlife

Belle's p.o.v

Rumple exits time bubble and we exhange one long passionate kiss. Hand in hand, we cross over the bridge leading to our cottage. Neal and Gideon are busy with their own private worlds. Only Rumple matters to me at this moment. He holds the front door open for me. We collapse on the couch. "OH, my sweet Belle. I am sorry for delaying my return. Storybrooke especially Regina wouldn't let me go" Rumple apologizes. "Rumple, I understand. The magic crystal ball allowed me to witness everything you experienced in Storybrooke" I drop on my husband. "I bet you resent me for sleeping with Regina" Rumple assumes. "I did see you and Regina have sex. I forgive you" I admit. "Although Regina and I share children, our sexual intercourse means nothing to me" Rumple reinforces as if I didn't believe him. "You are home and mine now. I love you. I have a gift for you in our bedroom" I seduce him. It doesn't take Rumple long to figure out what I want.


	155. A Thick Gray Silver Lining or Landing

Time Period: The Present Reality-8/24/2020

Place: The Police Station

Regina's p.o.v

Among all places, I visit the police station during my morning stroll through town. Loud feminine laughter greets me at the front door. I catch Breonna and Vera reading "Fifty Shades of Gray". I am distracted briefly by Vera's dog Sparkle. "Hello, sweet girl" I acknowledge Sparkle as I pat her fur. Sparkle loves it when I pat her fur. Breonna runs out of the door before I can confront her about missing work. Breonna is one of the town's gatekeepers aka border control police officers. I shift my focus back onto Vera who is in a hurry to put the book away. "I wonder if my father's doppelganger, The Mysterious Dr. Grey, is really Christian Grey" she jokes in an attempt to break the ice. "I thank you for the little icebreaker, but you should get back to work" I respond kindly. Her hug provides some comfort for my broken heart. I don't know how I can live in a world where my beloved is gone and certain people suffer worse than me.


	156. Today & Tomorrow, I Will Feel Less Whole

Time Period: A Flashback- Fairytale Land

Morgana's p.o.v

"Off you go into the dungeon, witch" my evil adoptive father yells as he throws me into jail. He doesn't care that I am pregnant. "I am pregnant. I am bleeding. My baby is possibly dying inside me" hysterical, I alert him. "You are cursed. You have brought bad luck upon Arthur and me. This world is probably better off without you and your demon baby" he insults me. "I am not cursed. I am carrying a magic baby instead of a demon" I correct him. My tears and bloodshed mean nothing to him. He leaves me alone with whatever remains of my life. Arthur and Merlin help me to escape from this awful goddamn hellhole. I feel the stirrings of life again all thanks to Merlin's magic.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-July of 2010

Special Event: Nicole's difficult home birth by which Merlin, Drizella, Hades, and Zelena (Morgana's midwife) are present

Morgana's p.o.v

The birthing pool eases my pain some. A huge contraction jolts me awake. Yet again, I attempt to push the baby from my womb. I struggle to push my baby pass my pubic bone. Her large head or broad shoulders are stuck there. My dad, husband, and best friend look on in worry. "It is hurting me. Please get it out" I beg Zelena who is my midwife and dad's girlfriend. "I can feel her. I am trying to turn her, but you have to push her out" Zelena instructs me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 8-26-2020

Morgana's p.o.v

She is all that and so much more. She experiences sorrow nor pain for isn't a hole in her heart. I can't ignore or avoid the fact that she is glowing as brightly as the sun. She is having a baby. She has what I want the most. Today and tomorrow, I will feel less whole. While she lives and sleeps in heavenly bliss, I will bury my dreams.


	157. Even Now She is Priceless, Not Worthless

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Place: Zelena's house

Situation: Zelena and Baby Robin meet Hades' daughter Morgana (a ten year old child) for the first time

Zelena's p.o.v

Hades felt comfortable enough to bring his daughter Morgana over to my house. I prepared milk and chocolate chip cookies for us. I made sure my precious baby Robin was well-groomed and well-dressed. Morgana's pretty emerald green eyes lit up when she saw Robin. "You are a cute little doll" Morgana complimented Robin. "Thanks" I respond on Robin's behalf. "Someday we will become one big happy family" Hades predicts. "Please slow down. We are in the dating phase" I remind my boyfriend.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-July of 2010

Special Event: Nicole's homebirth

Zelena's p.o.v (as Morgana's midwife)

She prefers the birthing pool over her bed. The warm water eases her pain some. I check her and she is fully dilated. Navigating through the birth canal, the baby's weight crushes her bones. She almost loses her balance and concentration.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-February or March of 2019

Special event: Zelena and Hades' wedding reception

Zelena's p.o.v

Morgana catches me stuffing my face with wedding cake. "You are eating as if you are pregnant" Morgana teases me. "I am not pregnant" I lie. "You can stop pretending. Dad already told me about the pregnancy. You are due in October" Morgana reveals.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Zelena's p.o.v

She is as barren as a tree during wintertime. Even now she is priceless, not worthless.


	158. A Mysterious and Harmless Black Panther

Time Period: The Present Reality

Morgana's p.o.v

My stepmother Zelena unlocks and opens the front door for me. "Goodbye, sweetheart. Thanks for sharing your heart with me" she farewells me. "You are welcome" I smile. From the front porch, She observes me getting into my car. I wave goodbye and blow her a kiss. While driving home, I am startled by a mysterious and harmless black panther crossing the street.


	159. Chadwick Isaias Regis

Morgana's p.o.v continued

I followed the black panther over to The Mills' residence. The black panther transformed into an African American man before my eyes. This man happened to be my dear good friend Chadwick Isaias Regis.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 4-21-2019 (Easter)

Place: Story Brooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Morgana's p.o.v

"Mommy, I found an Easter Egg" my joyful nine year old daughter shows me. "Please go back and look for more Easter Eggs" I dismiss her. From afar, I watch Nicole and the other kids collect Easter Eggs. I am feeling a little sad because I miss my friend Chadwick Isaias Regis. He died or disappeared a few days ago.

Time Period: Still at the Easter Egg Hunt

Morgana's p.o.v

A female thief had stolen a child's Easter basket. I am thankful Vera has arrested the female suspect so that the Easter egg hunt may continue. A black panther captures my attention. "What are you looking at?" Dad wonders. "A black panther has captured my attention. It is chasing the kids that are looking for Easter eggs" I point out. "I don't see the black panther. You must have supernatural vision" Dad teases me. "My missing friend Chadwick Isaias Regis is a half breed. He is part a human and a black panther. Maybe his spirit animal is reaching out to me" I assume.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Morgana's p.o.v

"I am sorry for my absence. I am sorry for making you worry. I have been looking for my older brother, Sai The Panther" Chadwick apologized. "The author, Henry Mills will be able to help you" I assured him.


	160. His Major Big Break, His Untold Story

In about the year 1824 or so, years ago two little panthers were deserted by their mother in one of the forests of Ashanti (now Ghana). They were too young to get food for themselves, and would probably have died had they not been found by a passing traveler, and taken by him to the palace as a present to the king.

Here they lived and played happily for several weeks. One day the elder and larger, whose name was Sai, gave his brother, in fun, such a dreadful squeeze that, without meaning to, he suffocated him.

This frightened the king, who did not care to keep such a powerful pet about him, and he gave him away to Mr. Hutchison, an English gentleman, who was a sort of governor for the English traders settled in that part of Africa. Mr Hutchinson arranged to have Sai shipped to England.

Reference: SAI THE PANTHER - A True Story about an African Leopard: Baba Indaba's Children's Stories - Issue 408 (Baba Indaba Children's Stories) by Anon E. Mouse (Author), Narrated by Baba Indaba (Author)


	161. I Held Your Hand Through All These Years

And I held your hand through all these years but you still have all of me -Evanescence, My Immortal

Chadwick's p.o.v

"Now that I have told you my story, you understand my situation. You can probably help me. You can locate my brother and reunite us" I assume. "I understand your situation, but I can't help you" Henry burts my bubble. "Why not?" I pout.


	162. My Secret Misery, A Life Full of Regret

Chadwick's p.o.v

Contacting you has been my main goal. I put my hope and

trust in you because I believe you can help me.

I forget my other options. You turn your back and

leave me behind in the fire to burn. I never expected or

imagined for you to let me down. Any plans for

for a potential partnership have now come to a sudden hault.

It is kind of my fault for placing you on a predestol. You are not all that or cool.

My secret misery, a life full of regret, barely sees the sunlight.


	163. Even Now I Feel Sorry For You and Myself

Morgana's p.o.v

Angry, Chadwick storms out of Henry's house. I follow him outside where he falls apart in my arms. "I am a dumbie for believing Henry could help me. I wish I knew why everything can't work in my favor for once" Chadwick vents. He makes my eyes to fill up with tears. "Even now I feel sorry for you and myself" I cry. Although I have a family that cares about me, I miss my biological mother. I can sense and understand Chadwick's urgency to reconnect with his brother Sai. Something within me says to pursue the subject further. "I have cancer, specially Colon Cancer" Chadwick hits me with the force of an avalanche. We drown each other in a river of tears.


	164. A Time When My Bleeding Heart Exploded

Morgana's p.o.v

Falling apart like shattered glass, a time when my bleeding heart exploded, is not an accident. You are in your prime, but your future has been at a standstill. Dancing in the danger zone, even now, you have free will. You are almost completely gone. You keep on knocking on heaven's door. Against all odds, you have proven your enemies such as cancer wrong. You are strong mentally, internally, and externally. Crying and caring for you as if we shared one soul, a time when my bleeding heart exploded, is not an accident.


	165. The Witch's One & Only True Best Friend

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Dungeon

Situation: An imprisoned Morgana meets Chadwick for the first time

Morgana's p.o.v

Mercilessly, my father threw a black panther into the dungeon with me. I bet he predicted the black panther would kill me. Although the panther appeared dangerous, he was harmless. We bonded very quickly. I played with him until I fell asleep. A young African American man, not the black panther, was present when I woke up. I cry and yell out for a guard or my dad to take him out of my holding cell. Nobody helps me, therefore I am stuck with him. I keep a safe distance away from him. "Morgana, my name is Chadwick. I am part panther and human. I am in bondage just like you. I mean you no harm. I am grateful for your friendship" he reveals. My heart begins to soften and reopen for Chadwick. He is my one and only true best friend so far.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Morgana's p.o.v

A different type of tourniquet, our unlikely duet. You are a Diamond in the rough while I am just going through. Whenever you are in trouble, your secret and silent struggle becomes my own. We ride down together into crazy town. You are worth my time and compassion.


	166. Rediscovering Bagheera and Persephone

Place: The Library

Idris' p.o.v (aka Bagheera in human form)

I am so careless and desperate for answers that I knock books off shelves. I cause a huge commotion. My friend and former caretaker, Penelope aka Persephone assists me in putting the books back on the shelves. We dismiss our peers' judgemental stares. "You are looking for information about your sons, Sai and Chadwick" Persephone gathers from reading my mind. "The Library doesn't have any information on them" I complain. "You should visit Mayor Mills. She keeps track of families here in Storybrooke" she recommends.


	167. You Know We're Falling Back Into The Sun

You know we're falling back into the sun. We're falling back into the sun -Life House, Into The Sun

Place: City Hall- The Mayor's Office

Idris' p.o.v

Persephone accompanies me to City Hall. I meet Mayor Mills and her daughter Avalon who is also her secretary for the first time. "My human name is Idris. I am Bagheera, The Great and Wise Black Panther in a different lifetime. Sai and Chadwick are my sons. I have been looking for them. Do you have any information on them?" I rest my case.


	168. A Halfcracked Open Door Into The Unknown

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Different Universe

Place: The Jungle- Bagheera's cave

Bagheera's p.o.v (the great and wise black panther who is Mowgli's guardian)

My wife died giving birth to our male cubs, Sai and Chadwick. Mowgli and I have been looking after them in her absence. For instance, Mowgli and I have brought back food for them to eat in the present time. Unfortunately, my sons are missing. They are nowhere to be found, whether inside or outside the cave. Immediately, I assume Shere Khan has kidnapped them. Mowgli follows my lead. We hunt down Shere Khan together. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't kidnap them. He is more than willing to help us.

We fall into a whirlpool on accident. This whirlpool sends us or just only me to a different realm called Storybrooke. Like the jungle, Storybrooke is an extraordinary magical place. I am my former human self whose name is Idris again. An Easter Egg Hunt draws my attention. Chadwick is missing in action even though I can sense his presence.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Idris' p.o.v (aka Bagheera in human form)

Passing through, your ghostly presence

is nothing but a good memory. With these

barely open hands of mine, I catch you.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Idris' p.o.v

Breaking dawn

Reaching a point of enlightenment or disappointment

Endless clarity or false hope

A halfcracked open door into the unknown

Keeps on increasing and stirring up my curiosity

All the things that she never told me or withheld from me

Random various left out missing important details

My confusing complicated enigma and dilemma

A halfcracked open door into the unknown

Your desire to reconnect with me


	169. No Dime In The World Can Save Me

Chadwick's p.o.v

You wake up and realize something is missing. I am the missing piece to the puzzle.

Distraught, you don't have peace of mind. You have me wrapped around your finger just like rosary beads.

I am sorry for making you worry. Please don't be in a hurry to find me. Please take your time.

No dime in the world can save me. Hanging onto false hope, my life is a road trip. We were such a great team.

We went to together like cookies and ice cream. Now I dream about the day I will be caught up with the wind.

Angels will carry me home to heaven when that time comes. I won't feel broken anymore.

I'll send you my love from across the universe.


	170. Game Over

Idris' p.o.v

A great huge landslide, one mental roadblock of mine. My vanishing dreams, echoes of an once successful life. My relentless determination, one momentary celebration, my genesis. Unwanted karma, end of days drama. X marks the sport where I lost all hope and said it was game over. I will be forever stuck at the crossroads. A sorrowful beauty, tears of the ocean, the tears of an angel. Eternal internal confusion, nevertheless a dark blurry future for pure self torture, echoes of what could've should've would've been.


	171. Escapable Muse of Mine

Chadwick's p.o.v

Wasting away prematurely, Hope's heartbeat. A ghostly being without a specific meaning, these hard to hold open hands. Holograms of what used to be, these Ill-fated stars of ours. Your sacrificial love, an effortless beauty. Your once enchanted eyes are now damaged goods. Easily broken bridges of communication, silhouettes, our Irrecoverable missed lost moments together. Rejected notions, this escapable muse of mine.


	172. Learning To Feel Again

Morgana's p.o.v

I am learning to feel again so bring on the rain. Vanilla Twilight, unspoken words left unsaid between you and me. Love is a bleeding heart. Near and yet so very far away is the day of reconciliation. Ethereal time and distance shields your face from mine. Rivers of compassion and forgiveness consume me. Angelic bright white light, please correct my wayward mindset before I become broken again. The best things in life such as family and friendship are free. Lean on me and I'll stay true to you, eyes of newborn hope.


	173. A Temporary Remedy For A Permanent Loss

Chadwick's p.o.v

Comedy

Her rare special gift

A temporary remedy for a permanent loss

Infinite sweet heavenly bliss

Rainbows and happy memories

A temporary remedy for a permanent loss


	174. This Not What She Wanted But We'll Live

Place: The Hospital

Penelope's p.o.v (aka Persephone)

Downtrodden, Idris visits me at the hospital. "I am so sorry for your loss" I comfort Idris. "My son Chadwick is distant and not dead" he corrects me. "I am sorry for assuming your son was dead" I apologize. "This is not what she wanted but we'll live" he assures me. He disappears into the sea of patients. Hades and a redheaded woman who appears to having a miscarriage captures my attention.


	175. Even If We Cry, We Can't Revive Our Baby

Scene: A Hospital Room-An Ultrasound Test

Hades' p.o.v

I am grateful for Persephone's help, but my main priority is Zelena and our unborn baby. Unfortunately Dr. Whale can't detect a fetal heartbeat. Even if we cry, we can't revive our baby.


	176. A Lost Golden Age of Innocence

Zelena's p.o.v

Constant Confusion and uncertainty, a lost golden age of innocence and heavenly bliss. An unforgettable bittersweet, beautiful, and bloody dawn, this unexpected and unwanted miscarriage of ours. My brutal wakeup call, my blue skies that have now turned dark gray. Everything still hurts the same in the end. I wonder whatever did I do wrong to deserve this bad luck. Now and again, hope provides healing for my body and soul. I embrace your silent acts and gifts of love, mercy, and grace.


	177. My Other Life, Love, Destiny, and Fate

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Date: 7-8-2015

Special Event: A homebirth-The birth of Adonis and Persephone's son Promise aka Taylor

Penelope's p.o.v (aka Persephone)

The lights have been turned down low. Scented candles burn in the background giving the atmosphere a romantic kind of feeling. Adam aka Adonis hums and sings as he massages my shoulders in the birthing pool. "April aka Aphrodite hates us for falling in love. She will make sure I die in childbirth" I fear. "You are a goddess. You will not die in childbirth" Adam encourages me. "I thank you for your support, but April has put a curse on me. She separated my other family and me. We can't coexist. She will break the curse if you return back to her. I am sorry for keeping this information from you" I confess through my tears. "I will help you with the labor and birth. What will happen to you after I am gone?" Adam wonders. "I will keep on rising up like a phoenix or firebird" I assure him. My young prince charming disappears immediately after I deliver Promise aka Taylor.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Hospital Day Care and Tutoring Center

Persephone's p.o.v

My ex-husband, Hades catches me picking up five year old Taylor from the hospital day care and tutoring center. He completed his homework and patiently waited for me here. Besides his teacher and me, he is also a good little boy for Hades. They become quite fond of each other.


	178. Your Love is a Bittersweet Pomergrante

Hades' p.o.v

Your love is a bittersweet pomergrante.

We have history, but our story will always remain

incomplete. I don't understand why you decided to

move on. The mystery surrounding your

your final escape deserves an explanation or

maybe not.


	179. Even Now He'll Pick Up Where I Left Off

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Hospital Day Care and Tutoring Center

Hades' p.o.v continued

"You left me in quite a rush. I wonder if I am your son's father" I whisper to Penelope aka Persephone. "You are not Taylor's father" she responds quickly. I look around for him who stolen her heart from me many years go. "Adonis is Taylor's father, but he returned back to Aphrodite" Penelope admits. "Do you love him?" I ask her. "I love Adonis, but his heart will never belong to me" her voice cracks with emotion. Her words pull at my heartstrings. I prepare to call our daughter Morgana. "Morgana doesn't know about you, Taylor, or Zelena's miscarriage. She deserves to know the truth. I am planning to contact her right now" I inform Persephone. "You can contact Morgana. Taylor and I will wait for her to show up" she permits me. We wave hello to Regina, Avalon, and Solomon. I assume they are planning to visit Zelena.


	180. Sorrow and Pain on a Deeper Level

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Place: Regina's recovery hospital room

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple's mom, Fiona and her evil minions visited my office. They attacked me and they

didn't care that I was twenty weeks pregnant. I already had been experiencing

complications with the pregnancy. They made things even worse. An emergency D&C

gave Rumple, Avalon, and me a chance to bond with Solomon at the hospital. I didn't want

Rumple to bury Solomon in his family burial plot. Upon my request, Rumple took Solomon

to Old McDonald's Farm. Solomon lived as a normal child here. Little Boy Blue became his

new alias. Shortly after biding my son farewell, I strongly desired to be alone. Rumple and

Avalon went home without me. Zelena saw beyond my depressed state. She kept me

company in my family's absence.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: City Hall-The Mayor's Office

Situation: After the miscarriage, Rumple and Zelena check on Regina

Regina's p.o.v

"Regina Mills" Zelena yells startling me. "Its normal business hours here. I am Mayor Mills to you" I correct my sister. "You just had a miscarriage. You had a D&C procedure. You are in no condition to work. You should go back home and rest" Zelena strongly recommends. "I am fine" I lie hoping she would get off my case. "If you are fine then why does your body feel tense" Rumple points out.


	181. The Crimson Bleeding Heart

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Her greatest joy and deepest pain

Our common loss

Laying motionless as if tomorrow will never come

A stillborn dream

The crimson bleeding heart

Endless tears of an angel

An unwanted and unexpected spontaneous miscarriage


	182. Today's Lost Pride and Joy

Zelena's p.o.v

A brainless unicorn, a ridiculous necessity. An emerging ghost, my nameless baby angel. My dreamless pretty mermaid, a soul laid to rest way too soon. My enfeebled Tallulah, insincere halfhearted hallelujah. Today's lost pride and joy, a haunting memory. Late or missed hellos and goodbyes, left behind souvenirs. Unfinished artwork, little daily reminders of your brief existence. A different kind of solace, Heaven's tears.


	183. When She Was a Marblestoned Statue

Regina's p.o.v

Laying motionless as if the world has stopped turning

One huge loss and shock to the system

When she was a marblestoned statue

Ever clear and present bloody raindrops

A safe false hope

Such a hopeless deferred pipe dream

Her unexplainable spontaneous miscarriage


	184. Infant Haloes

Zelena's p.o.v

Combustible from the very beginning, you were always born to die. Row your boat elsewhere. Outstretched arms of love, silly sweet nothingness. Stillborn dreams, angels in transitioning. These silent screams for help, infant haloes. Needless senseless unjustified premature deaths, fatal brutal murders. A bloody massacre of innocence, nightly swansongs, goodbye goodnight lullabies. Tearful prayers, an insightful view from down below and up above, my immortal. An ever glowing sleeping beauty; a modern day Peter Pan, a modern day Alice in Wonderland.


	185. Never Seen Her So Down or Fragile Before

Regina's p.o.v

She has lost her miracle rainbow baby. I have never seen her so down or fragile before. I wear my bleeding heart on my sleeve. I can't restore or revive her pretty smile. I have never seen her so down or fragile before.


End file.
